A World Turned Upside Down
by DustyH20
Summary: After Link's journey, life is simple. However, several mysterious groups appear that threaten the world. Link must stop them before they succeed. But is the world ready for them? Who are the New Twili? And who does that mysterious symbol belong to? Watch as their world is turned "upside down."
1. Chapter 1

I forgot the disclaimer. Whoops. Good thing I remembered to put it in. I don't own the Legend of Zelda. The only thing I own are my OC's and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ouch…" A voice moaned pitifully. The person of said voice was currently sitting down on a table just wishing he could die. The green tunic that everyone loves was thrown into a crumbled heap next to him with his new chainmail right on top of it. He's taken a liking to wearing it. Due to the fact that he's stronger now the chainmail helps keep him safe in case he got hit in a battle….hence why he is on the table. "Can you please be careful? I'm kind of HURTING right now!" Link winced again as a new wave of pain hit him. Now he's sure that the jerk did that on purpose just to spite him. _Oh, woe is me_, he thought in his head.

The man healing him only shook his head exasperatedly. Honestly why did he have to deal with the boy? The boy can act so mature when a serious situation appears, however; he acts like an immature brat otherwise. Some hero he is. But he can think these sad, to him, thoughts later. For now he needs to address the young hero he's currently healing. Applying his own type of disinfectant on Link, he ignored Link's constant wincing. He's such a big baby. "You probably deserve all of this. After all, you did fight a bunch of thieves carelessly," The man's deep yet soft and quiet voice reached the young hero's ears. I can't believe that you were fighting with your eyes closed. Of course some guy is going to hit you. You should be glad that you have that under armor. Now I need to stitch your tunic back up.

Link at least had the decency to grin sheepishly at what the man said. He did get a little cocky, but he wouldn't tell Renado that. "I was trying to learn how to fight with my eyes closed. Just by hearing their movements and trying to feel where they are at. It could come in handy." Now he has the perfect excuse why.

Renado's deadpan face explained everything. It was kind of creepy. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you? You got cocky, didn't you?"

"Uh….no?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm honestly kind of afraid to let you leave to go back to your village. What, with all the monsters on the way. You STILL haven't done anything about that. I can't wait for it to get fixed by the way."

Link rolled his eyes at the not so subtle push to do one of the ongoing missions that Zelda gave him. Zelda asked Link to take out all the monsters that stick around in Hyrule field. Turns out that mission isn't as easy as he thought. Luckily he didn't have to find them all in one day. "Yeah, yeah I know Renado. I've kind of had other stuff on my mind." Link then gave out a little hiss. Darn you Renado! Although he'd never say that out loud, he'd probably just make the pain that much worse. "Plus do you know how difficult it is for me to find their….nest? It's impossible! It's like the finding a needle in a twenty-foot haystack! OUCH!"

Renado rolled his eyes, then replied with a tired voice, "Stop squirming, unless…" Renado then looked at Link wearily, "unless you like to feel pain."

"Heck no! What the heck makes you think that?" Then Link took a deep breath in. He had to relax himself and not fly off the handle at Renado, despite how much he wanted TAKE HIS SWORD AND HIT HIM IN THE HEAD OVER AND OVER WITH THE HANDEL, he will restrain himself. After all, he is the legendary hero of awesomeness. He will prove that he can be mature!

Poor, poor delusional kid.

Renado became curious when he noticed Link shaking with a beet red face. Was that anger? Or was he trying to hold back his pain? Eh, whatever. He's almost done wrapping Link's wound with bandages. About time he got to this point. Tada! He's FINALLY done fixing up Link, and by the look of relief on Link's face he's excited too.

Renado then cleared his throat, hoping to get Link's attention. It's time that he gives Link the run down on his situation. "As you know you have a long cut along your right side. It's not deep and I already finished disinfecting it so you should be fine. Now you know that I would want you to stay here for a few nights and recover….but that's not going to happen. Is it?"

Link then grinned brightly, "Nope! Need to get back to the village. Fado is relying on me to corral the sheep and I have some appointments I need to get to with the mayor and Rusl." Then a look of terror flashed on Link's face and he said, "Oh crap! Rusl's going to kill me when he sees that I got injured again! He won't believe me when I say I was trying something out! Maybe I can convince him that that one of the thieves got a lucky shot with his arrow from far away! Wind carried it just right and it went into my side. That's it! He'll believe me then!"

Renado really could not believe what he was seeing….and hearing. He remembered the first time he saw the boy. After the Realm of Twilight was banished over the province and those monsters disappeared, the children from the Ordon village rushed quickly to his side. Link welcomed them with open arms and a huge affectionate grin. That's when Renado knew that this young man was to be great. Renado gave a huge smile, which is rare from the reserved man, when he learned that Link saved what was left of their dying village from the eruptions from the evil in Death Valley.

When he noticed that Link finished his "discussion" with himself he decided that it's time to finish what he was saying to Link. "Now since I know that you would sneak off in the middle of the night, if we forced you to stay here, while the three of us were asleep," he ignored the sheepish look on Link's face and continued, "so when you leave I want you to be extra careful. If you run into any of the creatures then you should just have Epona go as fast she can. Ok? Avoid the main roads."

"Don't worry I will. You may not have noticed but I have been able to handle myself when I got injured when I was with Midna." However, Link's features changed dramatically at the mention of her name. His relaxed and carefree face changed to one of complete sadness. His eyes narrowed and his forehead became covered in forced wrinkles due to the narrowing of his eyes. His mouth, which was once in a huge grin, moved into a flat line. With his gaze set on the floor he said with almost no life left in his voice, "I miss her Renado. I lived my whole life living by myself and next thing I know she's there. Always was there while we were together." Link then gave a bittersweet chuckle and said, "Couldn't even use the restroom without her making some kind of annoying comment. But now she's gone. My best friend, aside from Ilia, just up and left me. Not only that, but she also made it where I could never see her again. I can't just pop out of nowhere and visit for even an hour. Why did she have to do that?"

Sitting by Link Renado could only wish that he was graced with the Triforce of Wisdom. Because with all of his wisdom, he just didn't know what he needed to say to Link to make him see her reasoning. He then placed his hand on his shoulder. Seeing Link look up at him with a surprised face almost made him laugh. But for now he just stuck with the comforting hand as the young man was confused and saddened by this situation. "I don't know why she did it per se," he began, "but I do know that all she was wanting was to protect you and this world. By breaking that mirror there was no chance for anybody from the World of Twilight or the World of Light to stumble into the other. Peace has returned to Hyrule for now, and it is thanks to the efforts of both you and Midna, the Twilight Princess."

Link sat there contemplating the words. He didn't know what to say. Although he figured that what he said was true, Link did not want to accept Renado's words. All Link could do was give a small smile back to Renado.

The grip on Link's shoulder tightened, but not into a painful grip. It tightened like how a man will comfort another man. No one can explain how it works, but it does….it is a guy thing. "Come on. How about I have Barnes cook you up a meal before you leave, that should help you on your journey."

Link nodded his head back at Renado. Perhaps a meal would be good right about now. After all, his stomach was growling.

(Somewhere unknown)

Almost pure darkness lit the room. An unknown light from the middle of the room poorly did its job. Then out of nowhere, torches around the room lit up in sync. The room was not revealed to be circular with stone walls. The light in the middle of the room was now revealed to be small purple flames. Three figures walked into the room and sat around a circular table, where the flames are on top of. Two figures sat across from each other while the other sat across from them.

A high, creepy, manly voice spoke and interrupted the silence, "Hey, hey! How long till I get to have my fun? I've been dying to try out my new creations. He he." The figure's creepy laugh echoed quietly through the room as the other two in the room looked at him in disregard. From a distance it was easy to tell that this man was the smallest out of the three.

Finally a voice from across of him spoke. "Can we please do something about this guy to calm him down? Everything will go downhill if I hacked the guy's head off right here."

"Shut up! You know you don't hate me. After all, who was the one who enchanted your freaking sword! Hahahahahaha. What would be the point then? Don't tell me that you would actually think of something so foolish? That spell will break! Hahahahaha." The creepy, obnoxious laugh just seemed to irritate the man even further. In fact, he reached behind him for the handle sticking out of his sheath. He was ready to do some kind of damage to the creepy man.

"Even without this sword I'm still an amazingly skilled fighter. I'm actually the most talented and skilled out the three of us. I'll survive without this. So I don't have to worry about what would happen if I killed you. So shut your mouth before I actually send you down to He-"

"Calm down," a voice quickly said. His eyes were closed and he was clearly the one who was in charge out of three of them. He was the second tallest out of the three of them. However, the deep voice with the commanding tone actually made the second man pause. The second man let go of the handle and calmed down, but he still fixed his glare on the first figure who was giving off a creepy giggle. If anything it made him giggle even louder.

"Seriously where did you find this guy? I can't stand him!" He tightened his hands into his fists as the creepy man started to laugh loudly. He seems to find pleasure when people find him creepy.

"Where I found him does not matter, all that matters is if he does what he is here for. Like the rest of us we need him to contribute to his part of the plan. The plan is almost ready to be set into fruition. However, there is one thing that seems to be in the way. There is a group planning to mess with everything from the World of Twilight." The deep voice opened his eyes revealing normal eyes, except for his red irises. "While they could never defeat us we can't let their plans succeed. All I want to say is if you get any news of their whereabouts…. CRUSH THEM!" And the voice echoed loudly through the entire room startling the second man and making the insane man grin.

And as three mysterious men left the room, the torches went out allowing more darkness to take up inside the room. However, the light from the table would not go out. It stayed in the darkness, keeping a little light in the room. A symbol stayed in the darkness, an upside down Triforce with its corners being where the figures sat. The purple flames were rising from the three triangles, however; unlike earlier these flames were raging with much eagerness but somehow being contained within the design.

The time has come.

Mox malum Surgam, et mundus proicimus.

(Link's house)

Link woke from his sleep in surprise. Looking around the room he realized that it was still night time. However, his dream was unlike any that he had before. Midna was in it, but it was different than the one's he had of her. Although if you mention anything about him having a dream about her he will deny positively everything, it's fun to watch. Back to the topic at hand; she was warning him. While it confused him, he knew that he needed to talk to Zelda about this mysterious development. Of course the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom would have the answers to what he needed to know. It's going to be a pain to get there, but he must do it.

(Castle of Hyrule)

Link walked up to the guards that were guarding the doors to the throne room. The journey to where Zelda resides was in a word, LONG. It's harder to get to Hyrule then it is Kakarico Village, and because of the fact that he needed to avoid all the monsters it was much more difficult. However, he succeeded. And hopefully he would be able to get some answers to the question that he had for Zelda.

"Ah, Master Link, it's good to see you! What is the purpose of your visit here?" A guard asked eagerly. Even though they work for the queen it's funny that they get excited just to meet him. A simple Ordon resident was all really was.

Still, Link gave a smile at the guard. It's still nice to feel appreciated for all the hard work that he did. And by the way the skinny guard was looking at him with sparkles in his eyes, it was easy to tell that he was appreciated. "It's good to see you too. I'm here on serious business with queen Zelda. Would it be possible if I could speak with her?"

"Well, she's currently in her chambers. But since you're important it's safe to say that she would allow you to meet her."

"Thanks! Keep up the good work!" I hope Zelda doesn't get on to the poor guy. Even though she said he's always welcome to visit, she still doesn't like it when people interrupt her alone time. Pressure from becoming a queen of an entire nation does that to people.

Link walked in and was asked to wait a few minutes. Soon there was a servant girl walking up to him. No doubt she was the one who was sent to lead him to where Zelda was. The servant girl had a cute, round face with light blond hair that reaches down to her shoulders, however; in the middle of her head the hair was braided hair that looked like a headband. She wore a dark brown robe over herself. No doubt the queen's idea. Her blue eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at the sight of Link, then she couldn't help but look down onto the floor. Link felt a small amount of pity for the girl. She must have a very shy personality. "May you please lead me to Zelda?"

The girl slowly nodded her head and in a slow nod whispered lowly, "Please come this way."

Link walked right beside the servant as he looked around the castle. No matter how many times he saw this place it still amazed him. This is sad considering all the temples that he's gone through, plus his brief time in the World of Twilight. Noticing that the girl was fiddling her thumbs, Link, with his dense nature, figured the uncomfortable silence was making her more nervous. That's not the reason. "So what's your name? My name's Link!" Duh. "Do you like working here? It seems like it would be a pretty cool job."

The girl slowly swallowed and her face flushed again. Why was he giving her such a happy smile? Stop it! "M-my name i-i-is Minora. I-I-I do li-like working here." The girl stuttered out. The words at the end almost trailing out into a whisper. Why was he asking about a lowly girl like her?

"Minora? That's a pretty name!" He didn't notice the girl's entire face turn red at that comment. "And that's good that you like your job! In a way I enjoy my job. It's too risky at times, but it's fun to journey around!" The girl only nodded her head. She hurried her pace, confusing Link in the process. Before he knew it he was at Zelda's chambers. That didn't take too long.

Minora started knocking on the door very quietly, and Zelda opened it after a few minutes. Her eyes had a stern gaze, no doubt ready to scold whoever knocked without saying the reason, until her eyes laid on Link and Minora. "Ah, thank you Minora. You may take your leave, and, Link, you may come in."

As Minora started to leave, Link waved eagerly at Minora, "Bye! I hope to see you again sometime!" She again started to move quicker down the hallway, however; she gave a small wave over her shoulder before she turned a corner.

"Don't mind her, Link. She comes from a rather….difficult family. She's very shy becsue of it. VERY shy. She's not open with anybody here. But that's not the point right now. Tell me what's on your mind."

Now when Link's face turned serious so did Zelda's. When this young man become serious then she knew that there was something important going on. "I have a question to ask you. I had a dream last night. In this dream Midna appeared. However, there was something she said to me that stands out. She said, 'Beware, Link. There is still darkness in your world, which I can't help you with. Please be careful, Link.' You know how all of the items from the World of Twilight disappeared from this world after Midna shattered the Mirror?" At Zelda's nod he continued, "So is there anything left over? Is there still….darkness in this world of Light? I know that anything over from the World of Twilight was called darkness over here.

Zelda looked back at him with a poker face. Blank of any indication of what it is that she is thinking right now. "Well. I guess that it's time that you learned about this. There is a certain type of…. items from the Twilight world that are still stuck in this world. The reason they are still here is because they have the same energy as the Triforce within." Link gave a look of bewilderment. "Yeah, I know. I would explain everything but I believe that you would be bored. Let's just say that the two worlds were once part of ….an alliance a long time ago. However, things have changed since then, and those items were hidden a long time ago. If they are found, only one of us, those who are messengers of the Triforce, can activate their powers. But we should not. Its powers can be used for evil. And the fact I'm here in this castle means that YOU are the only one who can activate them by touching them. So DON'T!"

Link jumped away from her when she said that. He didn't expect her to yell that all of a sudden. She can be scary. He still needs to save face and clearing his throat said, "So if I find one of these items and touch it, then it would do….something? What would they do, and what could they do in the wrong hands?"

Zelda only shook her head. "I don't have any idea. Trust me I wish I knew. However, I pray that we never find out. So, Link, don't go looking for them. Ok?"

Link could only sigh. "Fine, oh, and one more thing! Wasn't it cool how I realized that the things of darkness had anything to do with the World of Twilight?" Link grinned excitedly. He loved it when he did something "smart."

Getting excited over something like that only shows the kind of action he usually takes.

Zelda laughed while shaking her head. He always seemed to have a way to amuse her. Hmm. Would he possibly be interested in becoming one of her suitors? She doesn't see any reason not to. First she needed to figure one thing out though. "How do you feel about Midna? The fact that you had a dream about her could mean something"

Link's face flushed red and he sputtered until he was able to get out, "NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! NO, A SISTER!"

Zelda sighed. There went her chance. He was certainly in denial, and by how loud he yelled he got it a lot. Still, this would give her a chance to tease him. "Well then how about me? You know that I am required to marry, and I believe that you would be perfect." Finishing it off with a wink, she noticed that his entire face flushed red. How cute. Plus this was fun. She should do this more often.

The teasing side of Zelda is very dangerous.

Once Link calmed down he leveled a glare at Zelda, who was giving him a big, innocent smile. That horrible, horrible person should be punished! However, he doesn't know what to do get her back. In the end he just decided to think on it later. "No thanks. You're pretty and all, but I have more important things to think about."

"Like Midna?"

"Yes, I MEAN NO!"

Zelda once again laughed. This was so much fun, but he probably should be given a break. Besides it was getting late and he probably wants to go home. "Did I answer all your questions?"

Link blinked confusedly at the quick change of subject, and realized that he should probably get back before it gets dark. He has a long road ahead of him. "Well, I think I would probably come up with some other stuff later, but I need to get back to Ordon. I'll get back to you when I have some more questions."

"Alright, be careful on your trip back to Ordon!"

Link only smiled and replied, "Will do!" After he left her chambers he walked through the castle with a different servant girl. This one was way more talkative than Minora. WAY more talkative. Although he waved excitedly when he saw her again, she just shyly waved back at him. Bless her heart.

(Link's house)

He returned home late at night. Everybody's going to ask about him when he goes into town in the morning. He'll just say that he forgot something and had to be gone for the whole day. No use worrying everybody.

After putting on his chainmail and his green tunic, Link was at a crossroad. Should he or should he not take his sword and shield with him? The Ordon sword and Hyrule shield were very handy to have in a fight, although Link wishes that he still had the Master Sword. Link has a gut feeling that he would need to bring them with him, but he didn't want to have to lug the two items with him. It was a fight between instincts and caution against laziness. In the end laziness one and he walked by the two of them. Walking past his door he climbed down the ladder to start his day.

After making sure Epona wouldn't run away by tying her to a post, Link walked into the village. Looking around he noticed that no one was outside on this gorgeous day. Sunny and only a few clouds in sight! Except for the small man who's always on top of that rock formation. Hatch is ALWAYS up there. What a freak. "I'm still slightly bitter for that one time when he kept on sending that stupid hawk after me when I was a wolf," Link muttered to himself. When Hatch caught site of Link he instantly widened his eyes and started waving at Link trying to get his attention. After walking over to him Link decided it would be best if he found out what the little man wanted. "What's wrong?"

Taking some heavy breaths to calm down, he's old and out of shape, he was able to finally respond to Link. "Huff huff….the mayor found something….huff huff…. something important….a few days ago."

Link eyed the man, what the heck was so important that they found? "Alright I'll head over there. Is that where everybody is?" Might as well see what the big deal is.

The man looked excited that Link understood. After nodding his head to the question, he then jumped down the rocks and took off running to the mayor's house, which is weird considering he was exhausted earlier just by jumping up and down. Link just slowly trudged behind him. Did it have something to do with what Midna said in his dream?

"_Beware, Link. There is still darkness in your world, which I can't help you. Please be careful, Link."_

What did that mean? The fact that this was a different type of dream compared to the others that he had of her, NOT THAT HE HAD A CRUSH ON HER, meant it was very important.

He finally arrived at the Mayor's house. Noticing that the door was creaked open he just walked in. Link can walk into any room whenever he wants, that's how it is. Upon walking in he noticed Bo, the mayor, towering over an item on his table with his back facing Link, making it so Link can't see what it was. The rest of the village were moving around and talking to each other. Link noticed that almost everyone was nervous, probably because they had no clue WHAT it is that they are looking at. Link leaned against the doorframe. Wondering how long it would take them to notice he was there. Although Ilia might know he's there, she always seems to know where he's at. And right on cue Ilia, who was across the room from him, looked his way before giving him a lovely smile. Link couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by that fact. He just gave a small smile back at her before she turned away. So he'll see how long it takes for anybody else to notice him.

Apparently not too long, as Rusl walked up to him He nudged Link in the shoulder, making Link go a little off balance. He probably didn't want to say anything to let the others know he was here. "It's a good thing that you were able to get here. Everyone's confused and I don't believe that they will be able to become relieved with this until you get a look at it." He then narrowed his eyes at Link before saying, "Where is your sword and shield? You're performing a lot of rookie mistakes lately Link. I heard from Renado what happened to your side. Eyes closed? What a load of bull."

Link could only sigh as he was scolded again by Rusl. Then again it makes him feel like he actually has a father, but that fact doesn't really make being scolded by Rusl any better. "I was trying something out! Plus I figured they wouldn't be needed. I can head back to my house and grab them if it would make you feel better. Besides this is Ordon, I don't exactly believe that we have creatures or bandits banging on our doors night and day."

"Calm before the storm Link, calm before the storm. Never feel peaceful in times of peace, my boy. That is what a fool or an untrained fighter does, that is one of the biggest rules I told the resistance when I first assembled them long before Zant took over."

Quickly looking for a change in subject found his chance and took it. "How are they doing? I haven't talked to any of them in a long time. I hope that they are doing well."

Apparently it succeeded as Rusl instantly started naming off what the resistance has been doing as of late. "Well Telma still has her bar, Shad has been exploring old temples for stuff, and the others do odd jobs around the country, like you."

Link nodded at Rusl with a smile. He was happy that they were all doing well. Just a few seconds later, Colin, Rusl's son, noticed Link while his father was saying something to Link. Just like a little kid he instantly yelled out so that Link's appearance would be known, "Hey everybody! Link's here!" Just like that. In sync they all turned towards the door and rushed to him. Except for Ilia, but she looks amused by this situation.

Rusl quickly stepped to the side before the rest of the villagers were able to the doorframe. He chuckled when he noticed Link give him a dirty look along with mouthing "traitor". Quickly Rusl pulled Colin aside and whispered into his ear, "So can you do me a favor? Run on over to Link's house and grab his sword and shield for me. If you do I'll ask your mother to make your favorite meal for dinner tonight."

Instantly Colin's eyes widened and rushed out of the door, maneuvering around the crowd of people and ignoring Link's cry for Colin to save him. Hey, when the choices are having your favorite meal or having your older brother figure from no real danger….you'll take the meal.

Link's eyes started twitching. He knows Rusl told Colin something that would make him not want to help him. Jerk. Now he needs to find a way to get out of this crowd. Too many questions being thrown out at once! He doesn't even know what's being said!

"Ok everyone! Leave him be!" A booming voice yelled from the table.

And just like that everyone calmed down. The mayor's voice echoed throughout the entire room and Link wanted to run up to him and give him the hug of his life! But by the serious look on the mayor's face, this is something serious. Plus he doesn't really want to hug the chubby guy.

"Link, can you please come here and take a look at this item? It's probably very important."

Link walked over to the table, and as he arrived his breath was taken away. The item was beautiful, but yet it was also terrifying. Link couldn't give an accurate description of what he felt right now. It looked like a mirror, although there wasn't a frame inside so all there was to it was the rim. The rim was black, and dark green vein-like designs starting from the bottom of the rims and spread all the way to the top. A paper to the side showed that they measured it. The outer dimensions were apparently twenty-one inches wide and thirty-four inches high. The area where the mirror should be was measured to be eighteen inches wide and twenty-four inches high. On one end of the mirror two tiny stands protrude diagonally from both sides across where the mirror should be. These two stands show that it was the back and it's what that keeps the mirror standing on the table.

Link was confused. He could feel something coming from it. What was it? It was something familiar though, definitely some sort of power if his past experiences mean anything. How could such an ordinary item have such a strong feel to it? He could feel Triforce mark on the back of his hand glowing. He looked down and noticed that it indeed was glowing. Curious he reached over and touched the item. His touch was nothing more than just a light touch, but that seemed like it was enough for what happened next. Instantly, the vein-like designs started to glow brightly. The once dark green color is now a bright green that won't stop shining.

"Link…" He heard a voice whisper around in the air. Was that Midna? "Why?" Was that disappointment that he could hear in that voice? It's kind of difficult to tell; the voice was so quiet that he couldn't pick up the emotion behind it.

"Link, are you alright?" And the mayor's voice cut him out of his small trance. How long was he zoned out? Hopefully it was only a few seconds. He noticed that the mirror stopped glowing and everyone was looking at him in concern maybe a little bit of nervousness. "You kind of dozed off on us my boy. Don't scare us like that!" The mayor than gave a hearty laugh, but Link could tell it was fake or at least strained. He had to save face in front of the villagers after all.

Link learned a lot on his big journey but one of the most important things he learned was reading other people's body language and their speech fluctuations. While he will admit that he's not a master, he will gladly say that he has a good amount of skill in it. He learned a bit from Rusl. After Link saved Hyrul, Rusl took to teaching Link a bunch of skills and tricks. Rusl knew that Link was already a better fighter than he was based off of raw talent and a little battlefield experience, so he figured that with some training and new skills he would become a more fearsome fighter, which he did become.

Link could tell that Bo is straining his laugh. Can't let the populace panic, for it would be destructive. A person is intelligent but people are stupid. If a few freak out then others would. Link's the hero, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, and, according to a fan-girl club in Castle town, the coolest guy alive. If he showed any kind of weakness, even to those who he knew the most, then they would not know what to do. The result would be more catastrophic in the end. Putting on a stupid grin Link replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just….admiring it and I kinda stopped focusing on anything else he he." They didn't really need to know what he heard. Or the stuff that he knows about this. Frankly he's worried himself.

For some reason he feels like someone wants to beat the crap out of him. Why's that?

(World of Twilight)

"THAT STUPID, STUPID PIG FOR BRAIN. THAT MONKEY-HEADED BAMBOON!"

Midna's maid ran out of the door at the speed of light, or twilight I guess. She's throwing chairs and everything! It's scary when she's like this! Plus her insults never make sense when she's worked up. This happens a lot since she likes to insult people. She commits the Ad Hominem fallacy a lot.

Take Introduction to Logic, you'll understand then.

"I told him to be careful! It was hard enough just letting him get that warning. But noooooo. He had to be the idiot he is and activate the stupid artifact! If I see him again I'm gonna sock him into a coma!"

(Bo's house)

Link then let out a shudder, for some reason he feels like he should just crawl under a rock and hide.

But now's not the time to worry about this random irrational fear, actually it is perfectly rational, and focus on this item. He looked at the item on the table with a thoughtful look. There's no way this is something from this world. Its colors are a dead giveaway, however; that's not the only thing. He remembers what Zelda told him earlier, well, just the important parts she said.

"_There are items from the Twilight world that are still stuck in this world. The reason they are still here is because they have the same energy as the Triforce within…. Only one of us, those who are messengers of the Triforce, can activate its powers. But we should not. Their powers can be used for evil. And the fact I'm here in this castle means that YOU are the only one who can activate them by touching them. So DON'T!"_

Whoops.

(Zelda's throne room)

Zelda, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, queen of Hyrule felt the energy give off from the artifact. Because of it, she did the most appropriate action when stupidity is involved.

In other words, she face palmed.

(Back to Bo's house….)

Now Link just wanted to crawl under a rock and DIE. The two separate killing intents he could feel from far away, VERY far away in Midna's case, made him feel that a slow death would be better than what he would get. Hey he did deserve it though.

Back to the matter at hand, hopefully it will stay on this, this is serious business. He activated it and now he will need to keep it safe from anybody that wishes to take it. People are that desperate for power after all.

"Where did you find this?" Link asked the mayor. This is a good question. Using his logic, emphasis on his, the harder anything is to find the more dangerous or important it is. If they just dug it up from the ground then it wouldn't be such a big deal, on the other hand-

"Ho ho, you wouldn't believe how difficult it was to find it!" CRAP. "I think we broke three shovels, used ten of your bombs-," Wait….MY bombs? "-and it was inside a treasure chest but we found the key randomly on the ground. Lucky right?" The mayor's voice became very proud now, "We now have our own special attraction! We can sell it, or we can charge people to come and see it! We're all going to become rich!"

Now Link wanted to face palm, which is sad because he has made countless of others do this action. First of all, HE is the main attraction of Ordon. Hello! If there was a sign for him it would say "Guy who saved the world here! Guy who saves all of your worthless butts by beating monsters lives in this town! What are they going to put on the sign for this thing? "Weird artifact recently discovered glows!" He's way cooler than some weird glowing thingy.

Keep telling yourself that champ.

Second of all, the thing is dangerous and shouldn't be sold to a wicked person with a lot of money or shown to the public where anybody can up and take it. He needs convince the mayor to let him have it. It needs to be thrown into the bottom of the lake! "Um, Mayor, how about I take it? You wouldn't want somebody to steal….Ordon's greatest attraction now do you?"

It seemed to have worked as the Mayor put his hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm. I don't know if that is a good idea….Alright, fine. You can keep it for now until we get everything set up for it."

Everybody in the house cheered! Well, except for Ilia. Where was she anyway? Suddenly, he became aware of someone standing beside him. Ah, there she is. "How are you doing today? Sorry I didn't get to talk to you when I came in, but I didn't want everybody to get over excited. Sadly, they did." Link then gave a sigh of mock-sadness.

The smile she graced him with was so beautiful that he couldn't help but turn his head away. Only issue with being a respectful male, you turn to goo at the sight of a pretty girl. "I'm doing fine, Link. And it's alright; I found it kind of funny." She giggled slightly at his look. "Are you doing well?" At his nod she continued, "I'm glad. Things are kind of different now. More slow, boring I guess. I wish it was more exciting here. Although I guess that's something I should be more careful with what I wish for right?"

Link smiled back at her. "Well, if you would like you could come with me on my next mission. You'd have to ask your dad though, but I don't think he would like that though."

"Or I could sneak off with you! Remember when we were children and we would sneak off into the woods together?" Ilia then started giggling before continuing, "I remember how you would always be afraid to explore, after all, Rusl would be the one to punish you, and you weren't as fortunate with punishments from Rusl as Colin is."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Link shuddered; he remembered Rusl's punishment methods. "But aside from that they were fun times! Hopefully we would be able to have another chance to do something like that again." Well it would be fun. Then again he did explore the entire forest looking for that fused shadow.

Before they could continue talking a scream was then heard from outside. Instantly Link's eyes widened. It sounded like a little boy screaming. Link realized that Colin was the only one who left the house, and by the terror on Rusl's face, he realized that too. Quickly the two of them pushed everybody out of the way and ran out the door. With Link in front of Rusl what they noticed immediately surprised them.

Seven people, all on black horses stood in front of the house a good fifteen feet away. They were standing in the V formation with the one in front standing closest to the house. The robes stuck closely to their form and it was easy to tell that there were five men and two women. Their robes were black with a red swirling circle around a black middle, and protruding from the swirl were red lines that expanded in different directions and making squares randomly. It reminded him of the twilight portals when he defeated those shadow beasts in wolf form. The six behind the supposed leader had their hoods covering part of their face where a shadow covers the rest, probably because they have their heads down. The leader's hood, however; was down so his face was in full view. A light grey face with black eyebrows and a lean face faced at them. He was a man no doubt and his eyes were completely normal except for his irises, which were purple. His hair was black and slicked back, with it reaching down past his neck. Above is left eyebrow was a weird symbol, two green circles which were circling a green X. What Link cared about the most was the fact he was holding Colin over his left shoulder, Colin's face facing him and Rusl. His eyes were closed and he was unmoving, it is logical that he's unconscious.

The leader who was a big burly man gave a small smile when he saw them walking out of the house, along with the rest inside the house Although the smile seemed different, one could surely notice the bloodthirsty feel to it. "Well hello. This wouldn't happen to be your boy would it? Tis a shame if something should happen to him. There he was, just minding his own business when we appeared." He then moved his weird eyes over at Colin and continued, "He was such a brave boy, and he even tried to attack us. Foolish, but brave nonetheless. What a waste if I were to, oh I don't know, take one of my knives out and slice that little head off. What would happen then?" His smile then turned to a dark grin.

"Stop!" Rusl yelled out as loudly as he can. "Put him down! Don't hurt him!" Uli, Rusl's wife, was pretty close to bawling her eyes out. "He's my son, why would you even suggest something like that?! He's done nothing to you! Stop!" Rusl seemed like his head was about to explode it was so red.

Nonchalantly flapping his free hand back and forth with a bored look on his face the leader replied, "Nothing personal, it's just a hostage situation. We would like to make a trade, would that be acceptable? Or will I have to show my seriousness over the matter?" After saying this, his right arm was raised and a knife slipped out from the robe. He then grinned as he pointed the knife at Colin. "You have something we want, and we have something you want. Give it to us and we will let you have your boy back unharmed. I promise."

"What is it you want?" Link asked. Although Link had a sinking feeling to what it is that they wanted, he had to make sure. A small chance still could work for him. He had to take a chance. Dang now he wished that he took his weapons with him. This could all have been avoided.

"The mirror, that's what we want. Although it's difficult to tell that it's a mirror since it isn't complete. However, you," he looked over at Link, "activated its power, which we used as a tracking beacon. That's how we found you. How we got here so quickly, well that's a secret for now. I'm sure that you'll find out how pretty soon." The evil, insane grin just would not leave that unusual face. "Link, bring the mirror and place it outside the door. NOW!" His face changed from the insane grin to one of complete anger.

Link didn't want to have to follow the man's instructions. If anything he would rather just break the mirror into different parts and throw in different parts of the world. But it is a hostage situation and they have the hostage. Walking inside he picked it up and the mirror glowed again, however; his Triforce symbol on his hand didn't glow with it. This was indeed strange. For now, though, he needed to get it back outside. Poor Uli is crying her eyes out and Rusl seems ready to go on a rampage against the strange man, which would be bad in the end. After bringing the mirror outside he placed it onto the ground in front of the door, meanwhile making the man's angry look turn back into that devilish grin.

"Now, I want….you," he pointed at Hatch, "To pick it up and walk over here with it. Once you bring it to me then I will let you have the boy. Deal?"

Hatch looked at the Mayor, silently pleading him to give an answer. The Mayor could only nod his head sadly. He didn't know what was so important about the now identified mirror, but for them to kidnap Colin just to make a trade for it then it must be very important. "Yes give it to him."

Hatch slowly walked over to the mirror, and with shaky hands picked it up. Instantly the mirror glowed, making Link realize that if this man was able to "activate" it then anybody was able to accomplish that task now. At least that's what he's going with for now. He walked over in front of the horse; thankfully the horse didn't have red eyes because Hatch would freak out, and placed it on the ground with the glow from the mirror fading. The man nodded his head back towards the group and Hatch walked back towards them.

Link watched him pass by, as he moved to the front of the group while Hatch went to exchange the mirror. He noticed that the man seemed scared to death. He just couldn't stop shaking as he walked. However, he did a very brave thing to stand next to this imposing figure.

The man then dismounted the horse with Colin still on his shoulder. He placed Colin on the ground in front of the mirror making a stop motion so they would wait, and picked the mirror up. The mirror again glowed, giving more evidence to Link's assessment, and then the man walked behind his horse to place it in a really large satchel. Although it didn't fit in the satchel, he took some straps connected to the outside of the satchel and strapped it so it wouldn't fall out.

Looking back over to the group he noticed the determination in Link's face. Well this was the hero of Hyrul. Of course he would have the courage to come after them, and they would be prepared for him. Might as well issue the challenge, it could be fun. "You can come after us if you want. You can try and get this back from us, but let me warn you," his grin immediately left his face. He immediately changed to one of seriousness. "We will kill anybody who tries to stop us!"

Everybody from Ordon flinched back. Link was the only exception. He dealt with Ganondorf for goodness sake! Compared to him this guy was a kitten. But he needed to know something. Probably should blame knight's honor and all that for this next saying. "What is your name?" Link asked boldly. It would be pointless to try and ignore them and this guy. Might as well see if his pride will let him reveal too much information.

"He he. My name is Raigen. I am the general of the New Twili. Remember us, for we will show the world the true power of the World of Twilight!" It worked! He can't believe that this great "general" just pulled such a rookie mistake, and by the way the person to his right started shaking his head that person did too.

And just like that a red Twilight portal appeared into the sky. The seven of them dissembled into tiny pieces as they were lifted up into the portal. So that's how they were able to appear here so quickly. He did say that they would learn how. This could be trouble for them in the future.

(Zelda's throne room)

Zelda could already tell that things are going to change for her people. She felt the strong magic disappear and knew that it was taken. Who? That's the question plaguing her curious mind. She knew what the items were used for. After all, she is the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Of course she knows what those remaining items can do when they're together. She couldn't tell Link what they really did because she didn't want him to worry about a hidden item somewhere. But of course he had to find it and activate it. She should probably tell Link everything.

"Your majesty?"

Ah, there was that guard she called for. About time he got here. Isn't that the same guy who let Link visit her when she was in her chambers? "I want you to tighten security outside and inside the vault. Some people will be coming something valuable inside and they must not get it at any cost!" Her voice practically screamed authority, and even a random creature would obey her command. Who needs magic powers when you are incredible!

But first one thing must be done. FIREBALL TO THE BUTT FOR THE IGNORANT GUARD!

Wow, she's starting to sound like Link. How sad….?

(Bo's house)

Link, Rusl, and Bo were sitting around a table in the mayor's house. Everyone was quite shaken up after what happened and were ordered to go back home to rest. However, the three of them were discussing over the mysterious strangers and what was appropriate action should be taken. Bo was the first to speak, "Alright, well what I've gathered from them is that they are some sort of group! They're not normal AND they're up to no good!"

Well….duh.

Link turned to him and said, "From what he said he was their general. It could mean he's not their leader. Zelda is the queen of Hyrule and there are the generals who are under her when it comes to military decisions. It could mean that there is another person who is in charge of them."

"More unknown numbers makes it more risky. Especially if the unknown have any kind of skill. Strategic, physical, or ANY other kind of skill needs to be known about the enemy. Heck, we didn't even get any kind of evaluation from the seven who were here earlier." Rusl of coarse with his wise words.

Bo cupped his hand to his chin before he gave out a thoughtful hum. "Yes that isn't a very good thing. From the explanation you gave earlier Link I'm pretty sure it would have been better if we didn't discover it."

"DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH YOU! I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU FOUND IT!"

"Link, please calm down. There's no reason for you to freak out. Remember though, Link, you were the one who touched the mirror. We're ALL at fault." Leave it to Rusl, the peace maker. "Although I do have one question, when we first found it we could touch it and the vein-like designs wouldn't glow. After you touched it, they would constantly glow. Why is that?"

Link then gave a shrug. "I'm not sure, but I do have an idea. Zelda told me that contain energy from the Triforce and only those who contain the power of the Triforce can activate it. However, I guess we could say it's more like unlock. When I saw Hatch and Raigen make it glow when they touched it made me come to that conclusion. I'm afraid that because of me now they could use it." An uncomfortable silence took over the three as they digested the information. This was certainly not good news, definitely not good news. "I'm more worried about the location of where they are at. If I knew where they were I could easily find them and storm through. However, I don't."

Rusl then sighed deeply. This was troubling. An idea just popped into his head. Something Link said sparked something. "Link, you said that there is energy of the Triforce inside of it? Is there any way that you could maybe track it down? Something's off about those guys, but they were able to locate it when you touched it. Maybe you could find a way to track down on it?"

"I do feel something strange. Like I'm being drawn to something but I don't know what. I see where you're getting at, Rusl. Maybe because the fact I contain the Triforce of Courage would allow me to track down on it. Truth be told that after I touched it I felt something weird inside. Like I said it was a drawing to something. I didn't really pay much attention to it at the time, but now I definitely feel something. If that's the case then we should probably do something about this. I'll leave immediately!"

Rusl then interjected, "You're going tomorrow not right now. You're still slightly sore, plus it's starting to get dark out. You might as well go when it's daytime. Plus I'm going to go with you. No buts, Link. I'm going with you. I'm not that old, I'm able to handle others. I even can give you some trouble. So I'm going with you, no matter what." Rusl's look instantly made Link's mouth shut. He was about to disagree. There's no reason he should come when Link could handle everything all on his own.

"Then it's settled! Good luck on your journey! Bring back that mirror! I'm sure you'll do well!" Oh, you stupid mayor. All you want is to make some money, but it can't be helped.

After sighing, Rusl then turned to Link and said, "We will leave in the morning. Whenever you wake up and get ready. We need you in prime condition after all."

(World of Twilight)

"This isn't good." After calming down from her….outburst earlier, Midna couldn't help but lay down in her chambers. She was so tired that she just had to lie down. "Why did he have to do that? I know he's very curious and all, but Link should have used his head for once." Midna then sighed out loud as she assessed the situation. She knew of the New Twili. She wasn't that worried about them. Although there was something off about that general, he seemed a little too out of it in the head.

It was not too long ago when he challenged her. Raigen was a very skilled fighter. He powered through her guards and took them all by surprise.

(Flashback, one week ago)

_Midna sat there on the big comfy chair, even though it was made of stone. The throne wasn't elevated at all as she wished to be able to look at her subjects in the eye as they spoke. Although today made her exhausted, all day she's has been listening to her people complain and complain. "I'm so bored," She muttered quietly. However, her voice was heard by one other person, her bodyguard heard her._

"_It's alright you're majesty. Just bear with it. Later you may go to your chambers and rest. However, now you must deal with the people's problems. You know that they need this. It hasn't been long since Zant's betrayal and your people still need to pick up the pieces." Her body guard was a seven feet tall, skinny man. He wore what one would consider shrine robes from the World of the Light. His robes were gray while a red line drew its way from his shoulders down in two lines which separate farther to go down where his legs would be. His face was clearly visible showing his brown eyes. His was long and narrow. His grey face was blank of any indication except seriousness. One could tell he was raised from a regal family by his posture._

_This man was the one who Midna picked to become her bodyguard after she retook the throne. While he was usually focused on his work a lot of the time, he still treated her like she was his daughter. They've known each other for a long time, and hopefully for a much longer period. "Yes, yes, I know Tyro. I'm just tired of this. I'm pretty sure Link doesn't have to deal with this crap."_

_Tyro's sigh was quiet. This conversation shouldn't be heard from any of the others after all. So many people surrounded the room; these were the nobles of her kingdom. It's always stuffy when these people are here. While commonsense should be that the queen would obviously be bored of all the work she must do, it's obvious that many people don't really care. People can be very selfish at times. "I'm pretty sure this Link is running around acting like a child. You shouldn't want to have to do anything that child does." Oh yeah, he doesn't care for Link very much. He knows about what she went through with Link and pulling the overprotective father part out, he basically considers Link the bane of all existence._

"_You're right, he probably is. However, he's probably focused on rescuing others and defeating the enemies of the World of Light. He can be immature, but he can also be a hero." Tyro's huff showed that she got him worked up, and he knows that he would need to drop it. Her win._

"_No, you can't go in there!" That was one of the guards. What's going on?_

_To her surprise the two big doors guarding everything on the other side of the door flew open at great speed. Three people walked into the room. Hoods were covering their faces as they strode in with confidence. Two were carrying the two guards who were guarding the door. The two carrying the guards threw them on the floor then stopped walking as the third person walked closer to her. All of the nobles in the room quickly stepped to the side shaking in fear. Although, those closest to the door fled whenever they had the chance._

_Midna eyed them wearily. She knows that this isn't good. "May I help you?"_

_The one man closest to her threw back the hood covering his face. His insane grin quickly showing its way onto his face, and he looked at Midna with a bloodthirsty look. It was creepy. "My name is Raigen. Yes, you are able to help me. Tell me, do you really feel fit to be our ruler?" He noticed her narrowing her eyes at him, she obviously she didn't expect him to ask that. "I don't think you are. Not only that, but I also believe that someone else should be in charge."_

"_And who would this person be?" Tyro asked the question before she did. She didn't want to have to deal with this kind of person._

"_The name escapes me. I'm just kidding! I actually have an idea of who it is. I'm not going to tell though. Let me just say this to everyone." All of the bystanders in the room immediately looked his way. "Our world parallels another. We all know this. This rightful ruler could bring us that world. We could control it, and everyone who lives here would become rulers!" The man's grin spoke about what he truly cared about in the process. The fighting. "We are the New Twili! Join us! For we have great plans for all of you. But fight against us, and we will show you true fear." In other words, he means they will die a horrible death._

"_Your majesty. You shouldn't have to deal with this scum. I will defeat him and stop him. He's probably just all talk." Tyro then walked forward. It was time to fight. Discarding his robes showed a blue shirt with grey pants. He quickly unsheathed a long sword from the sheath around his waist. The sword was small, maybe a few inches wide but was three feet long. "Let me take care of this guy for you."_

"_Hahahaha. You'll do fine. I can't wait to see your blood spill onto the ground." A knife slipped into both of his hands before he rushed at Tyro._

_[With Midna]_

_Midna couldn't stand by as her Tyro was in danger. Tyro's a skilled fighter in his own right, but with her helping him then they would crush this guy. They did practice a lot together after all._

_Before she could do that, though; the other two that came with Raigen stepped in her way. Throwing back their two hoods revealed their faces, which surprisingly were the exact same. This meant that they were twins. They're grey faces staring at her with light brown eyes. Their dirty blond hair put back into a manly ponytail, which really isn't possible, flapped around with the wind. When did they get here?_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you-"_

"_Princess. You would probably like to know what we-"_

"_Have to tell you. Across the town several-"_

"_Assassins have been placed all over town."_

"_They have captured random town residents-"_

"_And if we give the signal, they will die." The twins spoke weirdly. How was she supposed to know if they were telling the truth? They could be lying. But before she could ask this question, they revealed something that made her heart stop._

_A little bear was what was shown to her. She recognized the bear; it was from a little girl that came to visit her a few days ago. With her eyes narrowing and her eyes hardening she asked in a steeled voice, "How did you get that?"_

"_We already told you how."_

"_All that's left is for you to stand right there-"_

"_And not move a muscle."_

"_We will give the signal and those-"_

"_Captured will die. And those who are here now-"_

"_Will also die."_

_If they were bluffing or not she didn't know. This isn't something that doesn't want to gamble with. If she were in charge before her time with Link she wouldn't have really cared. However, she has changed because of her time with Link. The safety of her people has become way more important. For now she'll just sit back and wait._

_[With Tyro]_

_Tyro swung at Raigen's head with amazing speed, hoping to take him down quickly. However, Raigen was able to duck in time, which surprised Tyro. This big, burly man was able to move at such speed? This is impossible._

_He swung back and forth. Horizontally, vertically, and diagonally as Raigen continued to duck and block his attacks with his tiny knives. This wasn't good. He needed to start fighting with the grace that he was trained with. Tyro's moves became more intricate._

_Raigen noticed this and a grin spread onto his face. Tyro jumped and before he landed immediately turned where his sword was facing up at Raigen. He landed on his shoulder when Raigen blocked it with his knives. He jumped back up as Raigen sent a leg down onto where Tyro was a second ago, making the floor crack a little._

_This REALLY wasn't good. Raigen was has a style of fighting too? Or was he just that talented? Either way he's been matching him move for move. He needs to end this now. "I assume that you have had some kind of training? Your moves are way too specific. Whoever trained you did a very good job. However, this ends here. I'm not going to let you leave here alive." With this statement Tyro ducked down into a stance. His right foot ahead and his left shoulder rotated a little back._

"_Really? You think I will be the one to die? You can't defeat me. Even if you defeated me others will come. The New Twili doesn't give up easily." And he rushed forward, attempting a quick slice at the head. Tyro quickly ducked but had a second knife come at him from down below. A quick block saved him, but he then pushed Raigen away from him._

_When Tyro was balanced he moved forward a little and sent a spin attack at Raigen. Raigen ducked from the attack, and then quickly moved his knives up, making Tyro's arm lift up into the air because of the momentum._

_Tyro used his agility and flexibility by spinning around a tiny slice by Raigen. With his feet planted before launching down the sword that was above. Raigen looked up with some surprise. That move surprised him, but it wasn't enough to take him down. Tyro looked down at Raigen with a triumphant smirk. He got him; with his sword thrust so high in the air he could launch it down making it faster and stronger. Even if he blocked it he would be sent to the ground where Tyro could incapacitate him. This would end it all._

_With great surprise Raigen was able to block the attack with his two knives parallel from each other. Raigen grinned as Tyro finally understood. Raigen was fast AND strong. His big body wasn't just for show and his mind was sharp and quick. Raigen is easily stronger than he was. His pure strength was enough to keep the sword from sending him to the ground. With this knowledge Tyro watched as Raigen sent his leg up, knocking the sword out of his hands. Tyro's shock became his downfall as Raigen clotheslined Tyro. Sending Tyro to the ground hard enough to create a huge dent in the ground. That sucker hurt._

_Grinning at Tyro Raigen said, "I told you that those who opposed us would fall. However, I will give you an award for doing so well; I will let you live. But I need to make sure you don't get back up." Raigen then stepped back a little. He was charging up for something._

_He failed. That's all his hazy mind could think of at the moment. Looking at Midna, he noticed that she was looking at him in horror. She tried to move but the two that came with Raigen wouldn't let her. Apparently they told her something that wouldn't let her move. Moving over onto his stomach he tried to stand up, but his muscles were that exhausted._

_Raigen started laughing loudly. This was perfect! He'll finish this and complete his mission. Soon they will enter the world of Light, and he will destroy them. All these fools will blindly follow them because of this display of power. "Watch this! It's time for you all to realize how strong we are!" And with that he rushed forward slightly to the left side of Tyro. Lifting his leg back he then released a powerful punk kick to Tyro's head, which made contact._

_Midna watched as Tyro flew several feet. His neck bent in unnatural ways before he started skidding across the ground and hit the wall. The dent in the wall and the random chunks around the body showed how much force was used. It was easy enough to tell that he was unconscious._

_Raigen looked towards Midna and grinned as he walked towards her. "Now, queen Midna," there was an obvious mocking tone when he said that, "Step away from the chair. I think you know what is to happen if you disobey."_

_Midna knew she was cornered. Whatever it was that they wanted they shouldn't have. But she can't stand in his way, for the safety of her villagers was much more important right now. She could always send someone to take care of them later._

_So she stepped aside, and was actually curious as Raigen focused on the chair. There's nothing in there of importance. Maybe they might have messed up the locations. To her surprise he sent his fist into the stone chair, breaking it into several pieces. Her surprise grew even more as she saw a stone incased in glass on a pedestal. The stone was glowing a bright yellow. Picking it up Raigen looked at the Princess and gave a smirk before saying, "You see this? This is something that will bring your downfall." And instantly they were rushed out of the room. With speeds she rarely ever saw on anybody else._

(Flashback end)

Tyro has been hospitalized since then. He suffered a massive injury to the head, well he did receive a nasty kick to it, and she knew that no matter how much he wished to stay by her side to protect her. Silly old man, he needs to stay in bed and rest. In the aftermath of those events she attempted to find where they could have been hiding.

The stone they stole has much more importance than many think it would. Consulting one of the wisest in her kingdom, she told Midna that the stone is connected to both worlds. The biggest thing is, that it can send someone from her world to the World of Light. Then she was told of the items with both energy from the World of Twilight and the Triforce.

That's when she tried to contact Link. It worked, and she was ecstatic about that. Hopefully the knucklehead would be able to put a stop to them, or at least make sure that the New Twili would never be able to find the two items. Preferably the mirror.

But that all went to heck as she felt a huge pull from her on energy. This she was told would happen if one of the items hidden in the World of Light was activated by a bearer of the Triforce. She knows Zelda would be too smart to activate it and Ganondorf is dead, so by deduction the only one who would have activated the thing is Link. Stupid Link.

Well hopefully he would be able to keep it out of their hands. Otherwise things could go downhill. There's only three of those important items needed, and the could possibly have three already.

Be careful out there Link. Things have changed, and if he doesn't do something quickly then what could happen will be on a much larger scale then what Zant did.

Chapter 1. End

* * *

**Hey everybody! This is my first story so it might not be perfect. If you noticed anything I could work on then just let me know via message or in the reviews. I'll try to keep the rest of the chapters this long. So just let me know! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while! For all of those who actually care about this story I apologize that it took so long. The excuses will be found at the bottom of the page. One last thing, I put something somewhere in the chapter that MIGHT turn you off to this story. I ask that you continue to read it regardless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or the characters created by the franchise. I do, however, own this plot and MY characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Link lied down on the bed inside of his room. Giving a big sigh he tried to force himself to relax. So far it wasn't working. Well, that sucks. His thoughts kept on being drawn to the situation with Rusl. He knew that Rusl could fight and fight well. Oh, he definitely knew that fact. The many times he crushed Link when they were training was a clear indication of that fact. However, it would be too difficult to be able to deal with the unknown enemy while making sure that nothing happens to Rusl. Unlike him, Rusl has a family and shouldn't be doing anything too dangerous.

Link slammed his hands onto his bed in frustration. He was too nervous to fall asleep right now. At this rate it seemed like he would be up all night. Which wouldn't be a good thing, when they start their search for the New Twili.

This was too much for him to worry about right now. He has to stop thinking about Rusl right now. Maybe someone else? Midna? That will work. Not because he has feelings for her or anything! Link was about to scream out in frustration when he heard a sound from outside his little "tree house."

"Hey! Link! Let down the ladder! Please?" Of course he recognized the voice. If he didn't recognized that voice then he would wonder when he stopped caring for her. The voice belonged to his dear childhood friend, Ilia. In all honesty she usually had perfect timing when it came to stuff like this. If it wasn't for her listening him talk about his problems he probably would have snapped and gone insane a while ago. "It'll be down in a minute! Just hold on!"

Getting up from his bed he walked outside. Walking over he dropped the rope holding the ladder from the top of his porch. Every night before he goes to bed he brings up the ladder so that nobody would be able to climb up the ladder and sneak attack him in the middle of the night. Although he will always admit that he would love to find a way to put in some stairs. It was always annoying for him to come back from Rusl's training and need to climb up a ladder. Plus it would probably make his house even cooler. Maybe he should start working on making that a possibility.

Sitting to the right of the ladder he waited for Ilia to climb up to the top. Letting his legs dangle over the edge he looked up into the starry night and just enjoyed the way the sky looked. The stars in the sky, which look like little dots, always made him enjoy the peaceful moments in his life. Despite the fact that he hasn't had a chance to have some peace in his life. Especially at this point.

Finally, she was able to climb up all the way and stepped onto Link's porch. It doesn't take a while for her to be able to climb up the ladder because she would climb up that ladder when he was growing up. Ilia gave a smile when she saw the relaxed form of Link looking up at the stars. Sitting next to him she looked up into the sky before saying, "It's a nice night out isn't it?" At his nod she continued, "I believe that everything is going to be fine tomorrow." At his surprised look she laughed and said, "Trust me, I know what's bothering you." Giving him a nudge with her shoulder she said, "I know that you are worried about him. Not only do you care about him but he has a family. I'm actually surprised you haven't making a bigger deal about this." But always remember that he can handle himself. He's the second strongest swordsmen to come out Ordon. You being the first, of course! Mr. Hero." With that she gave him a wink.

Link gave a chuckle before saying, "Third strongest." At her curious look he continued, "Rusl admits that my dad and I are better fighters than him. He would tell me a bunch of stories about my dad. I still remember one of the stories that Rusl told me one time. It always gave me some kind of idea as to what my dad was like.

(Rusl's story)

_ "Come out! Yuki! I challenge you to a contest! Fight me! What are you scared?"_

_ A random person started yelling in the middle of the village. He was just standing there with an arrogant look on his face yelling at the top of his lungs. Looking at him he seemed like he was in his twenties and he had bright blond hair that was flowing in the wind. He was of average skin color with his face giving off the image of a pretty boy. He actually gave a smile that made the women blush a little. He wore a kind of armor that covered his torso, arms, and leg. Although it was easy to see by the way that the armor looked like that it was a lot lighter than what Hyrule's soldiers wear. However, they were able to reign in their attraction to him due to one very negative feature that they noticed right now._

_ This guy is extremely annoying and wouldn't shut his mouth even if his life depended on it._

_ I demand a challenge! I, Lionell, will challenge you, Yuki, and defeat you! I will prove that I am the strongest in all of Hyrule!" Finally a figure emerged from Bo's tent. "Ah, Yuki is that you? You aren't the coward as I thought you would be! You must be extremely brave to challenge me! Now prepare to fight! Eh?"_

_ The figure put his hands up in a placating manner. "No, no. You got it all wrong. My name is Rusl. Yuki is a good friend of mine. And as his friend he shouldn't have to worry about someone that won't put up much of a challenge for him. Now I can tell just by looking at you that you aren't worthy to fight Yuki. So I'll take you on in his stead. If, and that's a big IF you beat me then you can fight Yuki."_

_ Lionell just started laughing haughtily amused by the words that Rusl said, and gave a smirk as he unsheathed his sword and brought his shield out. Ironically the shield had the face of a lion on it.. "Ha! Like you could defeat me! You won't be able to put up any kind of fight against me. I'll finish you off quickly so I finally get to have my challenge with Yuki! And by looking at you I can tell that it would be quick!" His next action indicated that he was done talking. Faster than what the civilians of Ordon could see he lunged forward at Rusl with his sword pointed straight at Rusl's shoulder._

_ Rusl, though, was able to react quick enough to parry the strike with his sword and jumped away from him. He wasn't able to set a good stance so it would be nice for him to get ready for when he will attack again. Plus Rusl now knows that this guy has some kind of emphasis on his speed. "I must be honest with you, you're pretty quick. You're far quicker than I anticipated. However, that doesn't mean that you're a skilled swordsmen. This just means that I can't go easy on you." Right as Rusl was about to get into a fighting stance to prepare for the next attack, if Lionell tensing was any clear indication of this, a voice called out to him._

_ "Rusl! Seriously man. You're taking care of my fights again! Come on, even I need some exercise from time to time. Even if the exercise comes from low skilled people like him." A second figure emerged from Bo's house and started walking towards the two. One would have to be blind if they couldn't see the confidence coming off from the man._

_ Lionell's right eye started to twitch at the insult. How dare this man insult him? The one in training to become the commander of Hyrule's army! In his annoyance and anger he missed the clear indication that this was the man he was looking for. "And who would you be? Talking big isn't going to help you against me! I'll just take you out in the blink of an eye. Then I'll finish him off!"_

_ Before Rusl could react to stop him from making a stupid choice, Lionell had launched himself at the figure with astonishing speed. Well astonishing speed to civilians and those with low training. But as he was about to hit the figure with his shield, in a non-killing attack, the figure had spun around Lionell and had his sword pointing at the base of Lionell's neck. This earned a grin from the figure. He was amused by the way that his own speed had startled Lionell._

"_Wha-"Lionell was confused. How could this guy be able to move faster than himself. Unless this man happened to be, "Are you…Yuki?" At the figure's laugh Lionell quickly spun and tried to knock the sword to the side with his shield, although he failed to knock the sword out of Yuki's hand, before he jumped backwards to get some distance to prepare. Just like Rusl had done just a minute earlier. "I see. So you're speed is incredible. At least the rumors about that weren't exaggerated. But like the slowpoke over there said, speed doesn't mean you're a skilled swordsman!" Ignoring Rusl's cry of contradicting himself he continued, "I will show you that I can beat you!" Then he lunged at Yuki again with a war cry. Clearly intent on trying to beat him this time around._

_Yuki laughed again at this and started parrying Lionell's attacks while moving his body around to keep up his own momentum in the "duel". If it could be called that. "I must say that you've got spirit. However, you fight like a younger man, nothing held back. Admirable, but foolish." To finish that statement he parried hard enough to move Lionell to the side before he jumped high to deliver a round house kick to Lionell's head. This sent him into the wall of a building._

_Yuki only stared at the crumbled body on the ground. Luckily the man was still breathing so he had some endurance. He started walking away when he heard Lionell yelling at him to wait. Turning around he raised an eyebrow as he saw Lionell attempting to stand back up. Although his arms and legs wouldn't work as he wanted. "So you have enough will to try and stand back up after that? Well like I said, try. Just like a younger man who can't accept defeat whenever someone had defeated him. Although…" A smile then graced Yuki's face, "Keep up with that mindset and you will grow to become strong. I'll make you a promise. If you become stronger, then you and I will have another match. Work on your speed and strength. Also work on your form. You were a little too predictable." Then he walked off with a smile on his face. Oh, his wife sure will enjoy this story when she comes back. Maybe they'll tell this to their little child when they're born._

_Yuki wouldn't have known that Lionell had taken that promise seriously._

(Back to Link)

Link gave a smile after remembering that story. "I always wondered what it would have been like if I was there to witness that event. Of course I wasn't born yet, but it would have been interesting. Rusl said my mom was pregnant with me. But the biggest reason that the story interests me is because I have some idea of how skilled he is. I wonder how I would compare to him."

Ilia gave a sad smile after hearing that story. It was an amusing story and she wondered if Yuki's skills were actually exaggerated in that story or not. "He sounds like a great man. I wish he would have stayed around. Maybe I will get to meet him at some point."

Link shook his head, "What you don't understand is that it's possible that he's dead. I'm pretty sure he would have visited at some point if he was alive. Unless he was that much of a coward, but I seriously doubt that."

"I am sure that you will get to see him at some point. I am willing to bet my life on that. If he is as skilled as he sounds then it should be almost certain that he's alive."

Link sighed. He looked at her and said something damning, "I wish."

Be careful what you wish for Link. It might come true, and not in the way you want.

(With Rusl)

Rusl had told Uli the news of what the plan was for tomorrow.. Of course it shows her faith in his skills that she wasn't TOO worried for his safety. However, it was annoying watching her go on and on about packing and being prepared. Apparently she doesn't have enough faith in his skills to prepare for a trip. "Seriously. I can handle this. We're going to scout the area around Hyrule and if we don't find anything then we are going to go stay in Hyrule for the night. If we don't find anything the next day we will just come back here during the night."

"Really? I'm having a hard time believing that. Two men wandering around for hours and then staying inside of one of the greatest Castle towns in the world. You'll probably just end up eating everything that's packed then spend the night drinking at a bar or something. You can't corrupt the poor innocent boy like that! Why would you do something like that!"

"Um…I'm… sorry?" Whack. "Ow! Dang woman you hit hard. Maybe you should join Hyrule's army and make some extra cash for us. I'm sure that Link would be able to give you a good word OW! STOP THAT!"

The smile she gave him was definitely frightening. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I understand is a man who hadn't thought of any kind of plan and willing to spend a bunch of money."

"I told you the plan already! Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'll just let you take care of everything _sweetie_."

"Thanks dear! Now go say goodnight to Colin. He's going to miss you."

"Yeah, yeah. Later. Ow!"

"NOW!"

She can be scary when she wants to be.

(The Next Day)

Link and Rusl had left early in the morning before most of the village was up. Both had been riding on their own horses, Rusl his own and Link with Epona, before they were ambushed by a group of goblins. They were now killing the annoying little goblins that tried to attack them. Oh well, ignorance is ignorance.

"Haa! Link are you almost done? I took care of my share. What?!" His surprise came from the fact that Link had taken care of his group easily. Without breaking a sweat! Rusl was at least breaking one or two drops of sweat.

That's because you're getting old Rusl.

Link gave a grin. "Now do you accept that I'm ten times better than you? The time has come that you now know that I have surpassed you in pure awesomeness! Behold my power! Wah-!" Link took a step forward and tripped on a rock, which ended with his face on the ground. "Ok, I did not mean for that to happen. I'm still awesome though."

Rusl rolled his eyes at this. Seriously this kid could be so cocky. 'Just like his father though.' "Ok let's go. We wasted enough time getting rid of these low lives." One of the goblins who was still alive groaned at that saying. It's sad because it's true.

"Alright let's get going." The next five minutes consisted of Rusl scowling due to Link singing a certain song that was brought over from a different country. It was used a lot for road trips. "On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again." Just that part over and over, Link doesn't know the rest of the song at all.

"Shut up!"

"Never! You cannot contain me! On the road again!" Link probably knows what he's doing to Rusl.

(At Hyrule Castle)

Zelda sighed in annoyance. If only Link wasn't such a block head at times then this whole situation wouldn't have happened. She immediately went to bed after she felt the surge of power. It's a surprise she woke up at seven in the morning. She was still very miffed about what had happened. Quickly she moved her eyes to the door and said. "Ah, you're back. I'm glad that you have returned. And at such an important time too." As she said that a man walked into the throne room occupied by one of the maids. "Thank you Minora. That will be all." Minora only smiled and walked away as quickly as she always did. But not without shifting her purple eyes over to the man who she had escorted to the throne room.

"It's still kind of weird how you could always tell it was me walking into the room. Granted you're a very talented sensor, but to be able to tell who is who before they even enter the room? Amazing!"

Zelda gave a small smile at his comment. He was always a little flirty even to her. "How was your time overseas? I hope that you learned a great many things while you were there." She didn't really care if he complimented her or not, but it wasn't like she enjoyed it. Zelda stood up and walked behind her throne before grabbing something from behind. "This had been yours since you first started training to be in the army. Here it was refurbished so it's without the scratches and dents it had gained."

She handed the man a shield, with the face of a lion on the front. "Take good care of me and Hyrule. Commander of Hyrule's Army, Lionell. Continue to take care of all of us here."

Lionell gave a big smile at what she said. He always loved it whenever someone called him that. "As you wish, your highness." Clenching his fists together he thought to himself, 'Soon, Yuki. Wherever you are, I will fight you and fulfill that promise you gave me. Then I will show you what a better swordsmen I have become.'

He certainly won't let that go.

(With Link and Rusl)

"Link, we're going to rest for a bit. Ok?" At Link's nod Rusl dismounted off of his horse to grab a bag. It contained a lunch that Rusl's wife had made him. A modest lunch as it was only bread and honey, but it did its job of filling up Rusl's stomach. "I'm getting annoyed, Link. We've been out here for ours yet we haven't found anyone. I just want to find them and get back at that Raigen guy. How dare he do that to Colin!" Just thinking about still brings up unpleasant emotions to Rusl.

"We'll find them sooner or later. Remember that finding the mirror frame is our biggest priority right now. Revenge comes second. If we get the mirror frame back THEN you can go after the guy."

Rusl's chuckle was a welcome sound to Link. Although it sounded a little bitter, "Look at me getting all worked up over my son being in danger. That's what it does to you, Link, being a father. You become overprotective of your family and you try your best to make everything better even if it hurts you in the end. Which reminds me," The grin on Rusl's face became big. It was always fun to pick on Link. "When are you going to get together with someone? You know that Uli has always been wanting to have a grandchild." Seeing Link's face flush in embarrassment he pressed on. "Who's the lucky lady? Ilia? Zelda? High hopes if it's her. Anyone come to your mind?"

"What! No there's no one-" Link stopped talking when some words came into his mind.

"_Link…I…see you later."_

"Die Rusl!"

"Whoa!" And Link had decided it would be best to tackle Rusl onto the ground with the two of them wrestling and rolling on the ground trying to pin the other down. Finally, Rusl's amusement could not outdo Link's embarrassment as Link pinned Rusl face down on the ground with Link bending Rusl's arms backwards. "So I take it from that reaction there is somebody?"

"Shut up! Ugh, seriously. There's no one I'm interested in right now. Right now I'm still focusing on my job. I need to complete this and a few of the tasks Zelda gave me."

"So easily to impress her?"

"_Be quiet!_" Link hissed through his teeth.

Link let Rusl up and the two of them were sitting side by side and were just watching the clouds go by. Although something caught their notice, something that would be the next key to the puzzle.

A figure was riding on a horse towards the two of them. Watching the figure get closer they became a little on edge as they noticed that they didn't look anything like the couriers of Hyrule or a knight. Either a mercenary or one of them, the New Twili. Sure enough as they figure came closer into view they noticed the weird design indicating that he was in fact one of the New Twili.

As quickly as possible the both of them jumped up and grabbed their weapons with their swords and Link his shield and prepared for when the person came closer to the two of them. Soon the one person on the horse revealed to be two as they stopped in front of the both of them. With their stances ready they were prepared to attack the two.

However, the one in the front raised his hand. "I would like to make a deal with the two of you." Noticing that the two of them weren't calming down he spoke again, "In order to make this deal you would need to calm down." Finally, after they relaxed their stances, but tense enough to react if necessary, he spoke again, "Now the deal is simple. If you stop following us and trying to foil our plans, we will leave your village unharmed when Hyrule becomes ours. Deal?"

"You're acting like you've already won. So your goal is ruling Hyrule after all. How would you accomplish that? It's obvious that you don't have a way to do this right? Sure you're skilled fighters, but you won't be able to take down the whole army of Hyrule. So what's your master plan?" It was a push to discover more information about their plans. Not very subtle but it could work.

"Well it would be nice to know this. Sad thing is I don't have a clue what we are going to do. None of us aside from Raigen and a few select others know what the plan is. Well plus our leader but he's in the Twilight Realm ah! No! No more! Disregard everything I said!"

Too late for that.

"Just stop looking for us! It's too late and you won't defeat us! And to make sure that you don't follow us anymore." Quickly pulling out his bow and arrow with the one behind him pulling out their own.

Link and Rusl pulled out their defensive stances ready to block the arrows that will be directed at them. Unfortunately for them, the two weren't aiming at the two of them.

Pull the arrow back, release, and watch the arrow hit the target. Impact.

To Link, the sound of Epona hitting the ground will forever be branded inside of his mind and his heart. With wide eyes he ran over to where Epona was laid next to Rusl's horse. The blood started pouring down the sides of Epona as Link pulled out the arrow that was lodged into Epona's side. The arrow was long enough to reach deep inside of Epona, right through her stomach.

"Epona! No! Don't do this, don't leave me!" It was times like this that Link cursed not being a sorcerer with healing magic. "Come on! Stay with me girl! Stay with me girl Please!" Link's voice started cracking as tears started falling out of his eyes. He laid his head onto the side of her stomach as he cried while muttering her name over and over.

The awareness in Epona's eyes had faded, and all that was left was emptiness. It was like looking straight into a doll. With the blackness of the eyes unblinking and unmoving, it was unsettling. He never saw Epona like this. And all it did was add more pain to Link's heart.

Rusl only stared at Link with sad eyes. He knew how much Link cared for her. Although she was a horse, she had always been a source of comfort for him. Plus the two of them had gone through so much especially with all of that craziness with Ganondorf. Rusl never had any feelings for this horse. Especially since he had gone through many other horses in his lifetime as Link had only had one.

`"Now stay away!" They were honestly surprised by the reaction from Link. This isn't good. Now they need to get away as soon as possible. So with their safety in mind they hightailed it out of there as fast as they could.

This was something that he couldn't let slide. They had to suffer, to feel pain. They do not deserve to be alive anymore! Link grabbed his boomerang and chucked it at them and hit the first one, knocking them off of their own horse. The horse continued to run away leaving the other two on the ground. They were now stuck to deal with Link's wrath.

Running towards them Link grabbed his sword and swung at the one who had not spoken yet. Still dazed, the person was unable to react and was decapitated easily. Turning his cold eyes to the one who had talked to them he started walking slowly towards him.

"Wait! Come on there's no need for this. It was just a horse! Why would you freak out over something like that!"

"She wasn't just a horse. She was MY horse. My FRIEND! Now die you motherfu-" Link stopped his curse as the man had lunged towards Link trying to get rid of him. Unfortunately for him Link was too quick.

Link had grabbed his hand and maneuvered out of the way of the knife while twisting the man's arm. Enjoying the pain he heard from the man he stabbed the man with the sword straight through the man's stomach. The gasping sounds coming from the man and the surprised look on his face made Link grin at this.

Rusl stared while analyzing the situation quietly. It was good that he was able to kill and not freak out, but right now Link is enjoying killing them for revenge. The look of delight on his face was too much right now. This wasn't good. "Link calm down." It wasn't a plea, it was a command. Link may be more skilled then he was, but Rusl would make sure that he would be able to keep him from becoming something that he knows that he would regret in the future.

The grin on Link's face faded as he stared at Rusl then at the now dead person lying on the ground. "He deserved to die. Look at what he did to Epona! She was one of my best friends! I couldn't just let him go with what he did."

"I know. But you're enjoying his death. There's a difference between satisfaction and enjoyment when you kill someone. I know he hurt you personally but killing someone for revenge isn't going to benefit you. In fact it will only hurt you. Killing someone in actuality is wrong. However, we kill people for freedom and protection. Not because it's right or because we enjoy it, but because it needs to be done. Self-defense. We are protecting ourselves and those who we care about. If you start enjoying the death of someone you killed then you are turning into a monster. And I…I won't let that happen to my son."

Link's eyes widened. Those words had snapped Link out of his trance. He was getting angrier and angrier at Rusl's words but that title had squashed those emotions before they could run rampant. Link always knew that they had a father-son relationship, but he didn't that Rusl would ever admit it so openly before.

Link cast his eyes down in shame at what he had done. It still felt good to watch as his sword penetrated that man's body, but he felt less pure, contaminated because of what he had done. It still felt good though.

"Come on, Link. Let's bury Epona and the other one then we'll head to Hyrule. Ok?"

"Alright."

(With the New Twili)

"Report." A voice commanded the individual.

"Sir, we have the frame. We are preparing to grab the other piece. Unfortunately we most likely have somebody on our tail. His name is Link." Raigen said with a grin. He shivered with excitement at the idea that he would be able to fight against the most recent hero of Hyrule.

"Ah, I know that name. He's talked about a lot here in the world of Twili. It's kind of annoying hearing his name worshiped like he was a god. Do you think that he would actually be able to pose as a threat?"

Raigen started nodding, although it wouldn't have mattered since the leader wouldn't be able to see him. "I don't know much about him, but he's very well-rounded as a fighter. Boomerangs, bow and arrows, sword and shield, and among other items. I wouldn't know much about his physical abilities though. But I'm sure that he's no slacker since he was able to take down that Ganondorf fellow. Zant too I guess."

"Zant wasn't much of a force. He was just manipulated and aided by Ganondorf. Now he would have been a challenge for me. Oh well, it is not much of an issue now. What is in the past is in the past and all that matters is what happens in the future. Be prepared, I believe that you going to have some difficulty getting what I have sent you to do."

"Yes, yes. I will deal with it and we will get what we came out for. We need to tell the others the plan if we want this plan to work without anything going wrong. With them in the know they will be more encouraged to have the plan succeed."

"Do what you want. Just make sure that everything succeeds."

And with that the conversation was over. Raigen grinned in anticipation. Soon they will allow the plan to move forward instead of just hiding in the shadows. Soon the New Twili will show their true power and all will fear them. Hyrule doesn't know what they're dealing with. The Realm of Twilight and the Realm of the Light will soon fall into their hands. No one will be able to stop their power. The time to show the darkness that is the New Twili, has come.

(With Midna)

"Tyro, are you feeling better? The medic said that you would be able to go back to active duty tomorrow." Midna smiled serenely. Tyro was one of two of her favorite people in the entire world and seeing him lying down in his bed almost completely healed with his fight with that brute made her ecstatic. On the other hand the other favorite is Link.

"Yes, I am feeling better princess. How has everything been going with the guards and the staff? Have they been operating like they are supposed to? No slacking off?"

Midna's laugh was like a beautiful melody as she remembered how the past week had been like. With Tyro unable to operate everyone had been enjoying the laid back week. Tyro was not only Midna's personal bodyguard but in a nutshell he runs the castle. Organizing what the staff make, do, when they are working and so on. It was always a little stressful for them and with Tyro out of it they all had a good time slacking off. Of course she wouldn't tell him that, she was a better ruler than that. "No, no, they cooperated very well. They did a good job and were able to keep everything going ok."

She gave a small chuckle at Tyro's sigh of relief. "Good. I was afraid they would be useless without me. Now down to business, princess." At the serious look on her face he continued, "Now I asked some of my attendants to gather up some attention on that man, Raigen. They were even able to find out the names of those twins."

Now THIS had caught Midna's attention. "And?"

Tyro cleared his throat before continuing, "The twin's names are Miyo and Yimo. Don't ask me why their parents named them that. It's kind of weird, if I may be honest. However, there was a lot more to Raigen than them. Now do you remember the story about how Ganondorf was banished to this realm?"

"Yes, of course I would. It was what started the whole issue with Zant."

"Now as you know it's not impossible for any from the Realm of Light to enter into our realm. Not too long ago a group of men were banished into this realm as punishment for attempting an assassination of the King of Hyrule among other things. Soon they renounced their ways as they entered into our realm and soon found this city. Soon all of them had fallen in love with a twilight women. Now I assume that you understand what happened."

At this Midna blushed. She imagined those men courting and eventually marrying the women. Soon she replaced those men and women with just her and Link. Now her face had grown even redder at that idea. And picturing some little children running around in circles around her and Link together. Those beautiful half twilight and half li-…oh.

When Tyro saw that she had finally realized where he was going with this he continued talking. "Yes, Raigen is half and half. Or more specifically he isn't exactly half and half but he has the blood of someone from the world of light. Same with those twins."

"So you think that them being part blood from the light has anything to do with this?"

"I wouldn't know, princess. I do know that those who had both were considered outcasts by the majority of the Twili. Perhaps that has something to do with why they are doing this. What I can say though with one-hundred percent surety is that this needs to be nipped in the bud before it gets out of control. We need to find them soon. I'll start working on it right away."

"They're not here."

"What?"

"I said they're not here. They're in the Realm of Light. They had gone there and probably have the first thing they need." She didn't know what they're overall plan was, but it involved getting something, or someone over to the other realm.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I felt Link touch the thing that they were looking for. I don't know how, but I did. Once a wielder of the Triforce touches the frame it will send a surge of the Triforce's power into the frame, which allows the frame to work. As long as the other part of the mirror is with it. Of course the initial process expels a great set of power through all of the surrounding area. I'm sure that Zelda and some very powerful sensors had noticed the expel of power, including the New Twili. And you know how they work. Obviously they were going to use something low like hostages or something to get it from them." Just thinking about what they could have done to hurt Link made her blood boil. She hates the fact that she can't do anything to help them.

Tyro looked up into the ceiling as he processed the information that she had given him. It was certainly intriguing. "Well, that was interesting. I think that you should look into this a little bit more. One question though. Was there any sort of warning that you were able to give out?"

"I gave Link a warning after your battle," She ignored the grimace on Tyro's face as he remembered his defeat before continuing, "It was just a quick warning and nothing special. ALTHOUGH it didn't matter! The moron had gone and activated the frame and most likely had gotten it stolen. I'm pretty sure that he's trying to get it back with all of his might. I wish I was with him again. I'm positive that it would have been fun." Her eyes eventually just looked at the wall as if she was able to see through the wall. No doubt lost in her own thoughts.

"Wow…you have it bad."

"Shu-Shut up!" Notice how she didn't disagree.

Tyro chuckled before saying, "Well I think you tried your best. Who knows, you might be able to reach Zelda a lot easier since she's a powerful sensor. It might be more possible for you to reach out to her."

Midna stood up and started walking to the door before turning around and saying, "Thanks, Tyro. I…honestly believe that talking with you has made things a lot easier to deal with. I will try to contact Zelda and if I do I will let you know how it goes. Ok? Get better and again…thanks."

"Anytime, princess. Anytime."

(With Link and Rusl)

Usually when Link would enter the castle town of Hyrule he would always enter with a satisfied feeling for completing one task by the residents here. However, walking into Hyrule now all he felt was sadness. It took about an hour for them to walk after they buried the horses. It was already starting to get late as the sun was starting to go down.

Link gave a look towards the castle and knew that Zelda had sensed him and was waiting for him. It was always a little creepy that she was able to do that. "Hey, you go ahead and get us some rooms with the rupees. I'm going to go talk with Zelda. I have something important to talk with Zelda. Alone."

Rusl gave Link a look of suspicion. Whatever it was Link didn't want him to know. "Alright, as long as you don't take forever. And give me some money! I'm not going to pay for you out of my own money!"

A sigh, "Whatever, here you go." Then Link started walking off towards the castle. He didn't have time to wait right now. The longer he waited the more he delays the scolding that Zelda is going to give him. He's not in the mood to deal with her nagging him so he might as well just get it over with.

Rusl watched on as Link walked towards the castle. Shaking his head he started walking off in his own direction. He needed to find the two of them a decent place to stay for the night. It would be nice for them to get a good night's rest before they set out in the morning. Plus it would be nice for Link to sort of come to terms with Epona's death. It was easy to tell that her death was bothering Link as he didn't say a word on the way to Hyrule. While he's at it he might as well look for a decent priced stable where you can rent horses for cheap.

As Link walked up to the big doors he waited as the guards stopped him. "Ah, master Link. What brings you to the castle today? Oh! Are you going to show us some of your skills?"

Link shook his head. Seriously, what is with everybody wanting to see him to show off some of his skills? Even before he became a hero people had always wanted him to show off, especially the children in Ordon. "No. I'm actually here to talk with Princess Zelda. I believe that she already knows that I'm coming."

The guard groaned at his response. Why wouldn't Link ever show them something? Zelda had been trying to get Link to train the guards and the soldiers. When the rumor that he would take the job everybody had been excited at the idea that they would be trained by Link. However, next thing they all knew Link had declined the job, which almost made all of the guards to cry. In fact some did cry. "Fine. Well hold on and I'll let you in. Ok?"

Soon one of the doors opened and Link walked into the big throne room. Sitting on the throne up a small flight of stairs was none other than Zelda herself staring down at him. Normally she would give a small but stoic smile when she would see him. However, she wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment. "Hello, Link. I would say it's good to see you, but I really don't want to see you right now."

The guard who had yet to close the door winced before quickly closing the door. This didn't seem like something that he would like to witness. Zelda, like most women in Hyrule, were always scary whenever they were angry.

Link rolled his eyes her words. Yes he made a mistake, but he's doing everything in his power to try and fix it. "I'm sorry princess. Although it happened, there's no doubt in my mind that I can take care of the situation." Looking over to her right he saw a man there that he had never seen before. "And you are?"

Zelda's frown deepened at the way Link talked. Not only from his choice of words but also from the tone of his voice. Something probably happened to him. "This is Lionell. He is the commander of Hyrule's army. He had returned to duty today after being on a long training trip."

Link's eyes widened when he heard the name of the man. Wasn't it just last night that he told Ilia the story with the man named Lionell? The man fits the physical description of what Rusl said he looked like, although he was a little bit older. Although that was around eighteen years ago so if his appearance hadn't changed at all then this wouldn't have been good. He turned towards the man and pointed a finger with his mouth wide open. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what it was that he wanted to say.

Lionell was dumbfounded by this man. He knew that this was Link, who from what he was told, saved Hyrule from the clutches of that man from the past. Although he at first acted like a calm individual, right now he just looked like an idiot. "Can I help you?"

"Did you ever challenge my father to a fight?"

"I have fought many people before. Odds are I have probably fought against your father. What was his name? I might be able to remember him if I recognized the name."

"His name was Yuki." Then an awkward silence had overtaken them.

Quickly without Link being prepared for it Lionell dashed forward and grabbed Link by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so Lionell could look deep into his eyes. By the way Lionell was acting and the speed he had just used, it was most likely that this was the same man. "Yuki? You're Yuki's boy? Marvelous! You know where he is, right? Tell me! TELL ME!" At the end of his speaking he started shaking Link like a ragdoll. If this didn't seal the deal as to the question that this was the same man from the story Link doesn't know what else would.

Link grinned sheepishly. He seemed to feel a little bit better for some reason. Maybe it was seeing something from his dad's past that made him feel a little better. But still, "I'm sorry. I had never met my father."

Lionell stared at Link with so much concentration that if Link said a word Lionell wouldn't have even noticed. "You're kidding, right? You know where he is." Link shook his head. Letting Link go Lionell took a step back. "You're father was the only man who had defeated me that I haven't had the opportunity to fight again. Mostly because he disappeared not too soon after our fight, but let me introduce myself without having the princess do it for me. My name is Lionell, Commander of Hyrule's royal army." Giving a pat on his chest then bowing slightly he looked at Link. "And you are?"

It took Link a few seconds to realize what this man was looking for. He didn't want his name. He wanted, "My name is Link, Hero of the Light and the son of Yuki." Finishing off this introduction he performed the same gesture that Lionell had done. Lionell wanted to hear Link name off his biggest accomplishments with confidence. It seems like the man had changed since the time of the story. Plus being the son of Yuki does hold some significance since the man was considered one of the greatest swordsmen to ever exist. Even in the world.

Lionell nodded at Link's introduction. Whatever he was completely looking for he found it and was pleased. "Well said. Now I believe that you and the princess have much to talk about. So I will leave the room for now. I trust you can take care of her if something happens?" At Link's nod he grinned, "Perfect. Farewell Link, Princess, I will return when your talk is done."And with that Lionell walked to the doors, opened one slightly, and left the room.

Zelda gave Link a long stare as Link watched the man leave the room. Was he trying to access Lionell's level of skill? Boys. "Now we need to get down the important stuff. What happened once you activated the artifacts power?"

Link stared at the ground as if an answer that would be able to appease her would just randomly pop up. Unfortunately the answer did not show up so he had to tell her the truth. "Well, soon after that happened a group of people showed up and they…took the frame."

"What!" Crap that wasn't good. "How could you let this happen!"

"It's not like I just let them take it just for the heck of it! They had one of the children as a hostage. They were going to kill him if I didn't give them the frame." Link then sat down on the ground. His feet hurt from all the walking and standing since he got here. "Once they took the frame they just left. I don't know where they are. We don't even have a good clue as to where they could be at. All I know is that they have the mirror frame and I don't know what to do other than try to find them and stop them."

Zelda had been quiet the entire time. Just listening to his story and analyzing everything. This isn't what was needed. "And you didn't chase after them?"

"They disappeared in one of the Twilight portals right as they got the frame. Like I said I don't have a clue where they could have gone. Otherwise I would have jumped on Epona and," And with that Link became silent. His eyes looking into the distance.

"Link? What's wrong?"

That snapped Link out of his daze. "Sorry. As we were searching for them earlier a scout came and shot Epona with an arrow. Epona is dead because of that."

"Link…I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I have to stop worrying about it right now. Thank you though. Now let's focus on something else. Like I said we've been searching all over for them but we found nothing. The only piece of information we have on them is that they are called the New Twili. So obviously that means they're from the Realm of Twilight. Especially since they had the skin of a Twili. And the scout said that their leader is still in the Twilight Realm. They could be trying to bring him back here. I think."

"Hmm. I don't know what to say other than I will help the best I can. Lionell will go with you first thing in the morning to help you search for the New Twili. Can you tell me anything about them individually?"

And with that Link told her the rest of what he knew. Of Raigen, and of what they looked like. And for the next hour or so they started talking about the all of the possible tactics they can use to stop the New Twili.

(At the Hotel)

After Link's talk with Zelda, he had walked around the town searching for Rusl. He figured that wherever Rusl had decided to stay Rusl would let him know.

"Ah!" A voice squeaked from behind him.

Turning around to see where the voice come from he noticed a pair of purple eyes staring back at him in surprise. Although the figure themselves seemed to be hiding mostly around the corner of a wall. "Minora! It's been a while. How are you doing?"

The girl revealed herself although part of her was still hidden behind the corner. "I…I'm d-doing fi-fine." The last word almost came out in a whisper. It was obvious that she was still nervous around him. Although he can't really tell why. "How a-are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Been dealing with some stuff the past two days. I went to see Zelda earlier today to try and figure some stuff out. I was surprised that I didn't see you there? Were you taking the day off or something?"

"T-the pr-princess told me I cou-could ta-take the rest of the d-d-day off." Well that meant that she was helping Zelda out earlier during the day.

"Well that's good! Do you make a lot of money while you're working there? I'm sure that being one of her maids helps being able to afford whatever you want!" On a side note, Link also makes a lot of money. However, his job is much more dangerous and exhausting then being one of Zelda's maids.

"No. I do-don't actually r-receive any pay-payment. It's ki-kind of difficult to ex-explain where the mo-money g-goes." Hopefully Link would pick up on the hint that she doesn't want to continue on with this part of the conversation…Of course she probably wants to stop talking to him out of nervousness, but she's too nice to tell him that.

"Come on! Tell me!" Well it's obvious that he didn't pick up on the hint. "I don't think that it's anything that you should be embarrassed about. Here I'll get you something! Hold on a minute."

"Eh?"

(Five Minutes Later)

"Tha-thank you for the a-apple." Her cheeks had turned red at the fact that a handsome man had given her something. Although it was just an apple, it was still a gift for her.

"You're welcome. I just figured I would do something for you. You know because I'm so nice…and strong…and handsome." What does that have to do with anything?

She giggled at him. Despite the fact that she was always nervous around him she honestly thought that he was a nice guy, also a funny guy. If she wasn't so shy then she probably would have tried to make a move on him. Unfortunately just the thought of doing that sent her into a blushing fit so it's probably something that she shouldn't have to worry about.

Link took a look around then asked something that had been on his mind. "So…is there a reason that we have been going this way?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that she had unconsciously started leading him to where she lived. She CAN'T let him meet her family. Not only for a big personal reason, but also because he SHOULD NOT meet her sister. She would tease her mercilessly for a long time for "bringing a guy home." "Ah! T-to my hou-house." She can't let him get to close! She's got to hurry and find some kind of excuse to get him to stay away.

"Is that your house? You've been looking at it for a minute or so."

Crap. "Ah…um…no?"

"Don't mess with me!" After giving a loud laugh Link started walking towards the house. It was a small, average house for the citizens of Hyrule. With some candlelight shining through the curtains he could tell that someone was home. Knock knock. Why he would knock on the person's house that he was escorting no one would ever know.

"Who's there?" The door opened to reveal a woman of average height. Her figure was well proportioned with long black hair. The weirdest part about her were her gray eyes. Just like Minora she had strange eyes. Link had never seen anybody without blue or brown eyes in Ordon. "Ah! You're handsome! Want to come inside for a while? We have some wine if you want to have some?" Not very subtle.

Link blushed at this. Even he knew what she was suggesting. "Uh, no. I was just walking Minora home. This is the right house, right?"

The woman turned her head to look at Minora. Her eyes had gained a mischievous little glint when she heard Minora eep and duck her head down. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Yes, Minora is my little sister. Hi! I'm Lilah. Pleasure to meet you! What's your name? And what's with the getup?"

Link chuckled before replying, "My name is Link. And the getup is for-"

He was interrupted by a squeal from Lilah. "You're _Link_? THE Link?" There aren't many Link's out there, but still a vague question.

"Uh…I saved Hyrule?"

"Yay! Come in! Come in!" She attempted to drag him into the house, but she wasn't strong enough to move Link's body weight. Despite how hard she's trying to move him it just wasn't working.

"Lilah! Stop this right now!" Apparently when it comes to her sister Minora's confidence grows.

Lilah started whining, "But Minora! I want to have some fun with your boyfriend! Please? I'll let you join! Come on it'll be fun!" This got Link and Minora to blush bright red. Seeing this Lilah chuckled under her breath. This was too fun.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" Link and Minora had yelled at the same time.

"Shhhhh. You'll wake up mom."

"Oh? What's your mother like? Can I meet her?"

The look on their faces was not an expression that he liked. Both of their faces had become pale and their eyes were both extremely wide. Lilah finally got her nerves together to answer him, "Um. Sorry, Link. You can't meet her right now. She's sleeping. But come by sometime! It'd be nice to see you again!"

Link chuckled nervously before replying, "Well that wouldn't be much of a problem. See you both again! When I'm in town again I'll stop by."

After that they exchanged farewells again, with Minora quickly rushing into the house, Link had started on his way to find where Rusl had chosen to stay. Walking through the candlelit streets he started wondering to himself. What was wrong with both Minora and Lilah's mother? He also remembered one of the things that Zelda told him when he had first met Minora.

"_She comes from a rather...difficult family._"

Now he's even more interested now. He could always go and talk to Zelda about it, but that would probably not be such a great idea. Before he could continue down that thought process he spotted someone he had just met recently. "Hey Lionell! What are you doing here?" It was already late at night, so why not spend some extra time talking.

Lionell looked up in surprise when he heard the voice. But the surprise soon faded when he saw it was Link. "Hello, Link. Shouldn't you be getting some rest for tomorrow? Zelda told me what you and your friend are planning to do tomorrow. She also told me about the New Twili. That's…tricky business. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not entirely sure how we are going to find them, but I believe that something will happen soon. I hope that it's going to be a good thing and not a bad thing."

Lionell laughed and then said, "Let's hope that's the case too. If you want I can join you guy. I'm a very skilled fighter and I need to take care of any threat to the princess and the people of Hyrule. I could add some expertise. Who knows, three people instead of only two searching for them will increase the chance of us succeeding." Looks like Lionell really wanted to go.

"Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with the chance of spending time with your rival's son?"

"Of course not! He's not my rival! What makes you think that is the case!"

Link gave a mental grin. Yes it's fun to be the one to tease instead of being the one teased! "Well the fact that you were crushed by my dad when you fought him and the way you reacted when you found out I was his son shows that you view him as your rival! Heck, you were more interested in the fact that I was his son than that I was the one who saved Hyrule." Well this definitely was a lot of fun. Maybe this is how it feels when others teased him about him liking someone. Not that he had a crush on Midna or anything!

No one said anything about her.

Lionell stared at Link with a blank expression. Finally, he looked down with a sheepish expression and said, "Fine, you win. I really wish I could challenge him again. Like I said he was the only one who had defeated me in a fight and I was never able to challenge him again. I really wish that I could show him how much stronger I had become. You see, when I challenged him, at that time it was rumored that he was chosen to be the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. So he was an extremely skilled fighter. I was too arrogant and since I was in training to be the commander of Hyrule's army I thought that I would be able to challenge him and defeat him."

"And when you did fight against him all you did was embarrass yourself."

"Yes. He showed me that I wasn't all that I made myself out to be. I thought that since I was extremely quick I could beat him 'in the blink of an eye.' As I said back then. It was a major humbling moment, and I worked myself to the bone to be able to match his skill. That's why I went overseas, so I would learn many new ways to train and fight."

Link looked at Lionell with a puzzled look. "Is that the only reason that you did all of this? To be able to kick my dad's butt? A little extreme don't you think?"

"Well it's not only for him. I thought that it would be a good way for me to protect Hyrule. Remember that I was going to be Commander of Hyrule's army. I needed to become stronger. Zelda was only two at the time so I knew that I would need to protect her with all of my being. You never know how many people are stronger than you. Worse you never know how many enemies that are stronger than you. Plus it was nice to go overseas. It was in all honesty…kind of fun.

"What was over there? I haven't heard many stories about what is past the borders of Hyrule. It intrigues me and I haven't had any time to read any books on it." This was something that had always intrigued Link. Maybe he might have the chance to go over there at some point.

"Well there's-"

Whatever Lionell was about to say was stopped when the both of them saw something forming from the sky. Link instantly realized what it was as Lionell only stared up at it in confusion.

A twilight portal was forming in the sky.

(With the Invaders)

Raigen grinned as he started forming the portal over the destination. This plan will not fail! Soon he and his army shall invade Hyrule. Yes, they're going to cause some destruction. That's more of a chance to cause some fear for the light dwellers. Plus it would allow him to get some violence in.

It was time to go.

(With Link and Lionell)

Link had quickly brought out his sword and was preparing for a fight, which is what prompted Lionell to do the same. Link narrowed his eyes as he saw someone materializing right in front of them. Looks like they had been talking right where the "drop-off" point was located.

Soon the person who was materialized was shown fully. It was Raigen who looked around before noticing the two in front of him, more specifically Link. He grinned and said something that caused havoc for the people living in the castle-town. "It…begins."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review please.

The reasons why it took forever is because I burned myself out by writing too much too quickly when I first started. So that took about a month to get over. Then my laptop broke and I was unable to write. I got it fixed though. $85 to fix it. Awesome right?

Again thanks for reading. And I can (almost) guarantee that it won't take about three months for this to get updated. I've already been working on the third chapter so it should be fine. Again thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I do own the plot at the start of this story and my OC's.

I don't really understand the whole point of having to use the disclaimer so many times, but since a lot of good authors on here use it I figured that I would continue to do it. Also…HURRAY! It didn't take three months to finish this chapter! Probably about fourteen days after the publish of the second chapter. I don't have wifi here so I can't update whenever I finish

Also it took some extra time since I decided to write a second story. It's a Monsters Vs. Aliens and Megamind crossover. Don't ask why I'm writing a story with that…I wanted too. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

"What begins?" This question was asked by Lionell as the poor guy had no idea what was going on. Aside from the fact that a strange man randomly MATERIALIZED right in front of him, all he knew was that Link's face was giving off a pretty big scowl at this man. Tas that's not a good thing. "Who are you?"

"That man, is Raigen. I guess he's their general of the army or something. He's the highest up on the food chain that we know of." Which was not a good thing. If their leader was even more ruthless then this guy, then they will have a harder time dealing with him. "We need to take this guy out as quick as possible."

Raigen grinned at the conversation going on between the two of them. "It's good to see that I made an impression. Right now, though, you aren't worth my time. You see, I have something important that I have to take care of. I can't have you two getting in my way. Especially since we have a gigantic…package to be dropped off here." Raigen stood there, with his cloak blowing in the wind, with obvious intent that he didn't want to fight. "I transport seven people no problem, on the other hand, what's coming is another story."

Lionell's danger senses started going off the radar. "Are you talking about an army? Since you're here I would assume that you're trying to drop them off in the middle of the city. Am I right?"

Raigen's eyes seemed to brighten at his words, "What quick thinking. Impressive! Although…it would actually be kind of easy to tell that was the plan the whole time. Woah!" He moved his body at the last second to avoid the incoming attack launched by Lionell. "Well, that was a close shave. However, I may not look it but I'm pretty quick too. You didn't even touch me." Right as he said that a tiny piece of his eyelashes from both eyes were cut a little shorter than they floated to the ground. "Ok, well you were able to do something."

Link's eyes were wide with surprise at the great burst of speed. Just like in the story Lionell had astounding speed. The weirdest thing for Link was he was able to follow that speed. "So that means…I can actually compete with the best?" He muttered to himself. Again, you take on and defeated Ganondorf, so of course you would be considered one of the best.

Raigen raised an eyebrow as Link sent a challenging look over to Lionell. Looks like the hero wants to challenge the fast knight once this night is over. Amusing, but he assumes that the both of them are going to survive after tonight. "Well you know what they say, 'the best attack is a surprise attack'…so it would probably be a good thing if I hurry before the rest of Hyrule's army notices. Bye bye!" With that he attempted to leave but Lionell and Link had quickly surrounded him on both sides with their stances ready. "Seriously? Come on! I gotta do something! Hmm. Well if you guys want to have a fight so badly, then a fight is what you're gonna get. A portal had quickly started to form where another figure started materializing right in front of the three of them. He can create those portals in the sky pretty quickly.

Link attempted to slice at the figure before he came fully in but Raigen had gotten in the way and deflected Link's attack with his small knives. Link couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. For a bulky guy he used such a small little weapon. Jumping back, Link realized that he was too late to do anything.

The new figure materialized and quickly took a look around. His brown eyes seemed to match his gray skin that was usual for everyone from the Twilight Realm. He had two sheaths, one was smaller than average on his right side and the second was a little bigger than average that was on his back, which was funny considering that he was smaller and skinnier then a lot of warriors. He had short, dark, brown hair that was probably recently cut. He scanned his eyes around before he took notice of Raigen and gave off a scowl. "You jerk! I was about to do it! How could you?"

Raigen's grin, which had been on almost the entire confrontation, immediately turned into a confused frown as he asked back, "What were you about to do? Could it really be more important than what's going on here?" It's not like he was taking out someone who could become a hindrance to the plan.

The next line is one that Link will have to remember for almost all of his life. "I was about to eat a pineapple!"

Needless to say…dead silence. Well that was unexpected.

Even Raigen, who seemed to have a bloodlust grin permanently etched onto his face, was staring at the guy with a deadpan expression. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Next was Lionell. "Really?"

"Of course! Why would I joke about that?"

Finally Link. "You eating a fruit is more important than you helping him out with your group's plan?"

"How many times do I have to say it? Yeah! Why is it so hard for you guys to comprehend?"

This was the only time that Link actually felt any kind of emotion towards Raigen that wasn't a negative emotion. "Dang…I actually feel sorry for you." He really did.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Raigen stared at the underling for a minute before the atmosphere finally returned to what it was before he brought him over, but it still felt a little awkward, "Why don't you…settle some of your anger on dealing with these guys. It would be convenient for the plans. If that doesn't convince you then I'll buy you two more pineapples once this whole thing is taken care of. Ok?"

The new guy's mood took a one-eighty like he was bi-polar at Raigen's words. "Sure! No problem at all! I'll end this quickly and I can eat my delicious fruit!" He then turned towards Link and cocked his head to the side like he was debating something from within his mind.

Link's right eye started to twitch at the fact that the guy would not stop STARING. "Is there a reason you're staring at me as if I was the center of the universe?" Which was obviously not the case as this guy seemed obsessed with pineapples, maybe that is the center of the universe to him.

The guy's reply only managed to get both of Link's eyes to twitch, "Well...I was trying to see if you would actually be worth getting two pineapples over. So far you don't look like much. Maybe just half a pineapple?" And the guy just signed his death warrant.

"Gah!" Link charged at him with RIGHTEOUS fury as he tried to decimate him for his…annoyingness…Link obviously forgot the real reason that it wasn't good for there to be a second New Twili member there.

"Whoa!" Sidestep out of the way, put leg out there, and laugh when enemy trips onto the ground. "Wahahahaha. So pathetic! I don't know why I have to fight you! That guy on the other hand might actually be worth a challenge. Key word, might."

Even Lionell was getting annoyed by this newcomer's words. However, as he looked around he noticed that one guy was missing. "Dang it! Link! Take care of this guy and I'll go chase after Raigen. Hurry though, I might need your help with him." And with that Lionell took off, obviously trying to catch Raigen before he can release his army.

Link stood back up with his eyes seeing red. This guy dares to undermine him! Before he could charge at him again he came to a realization: He won't be able to win with him freaking out like he is right now. So taking deep breaths Link looked up at him with his sword readied and said, "Alright, time to get serious. You want to know if I'm worth taking seriously, well my name is Link! Hero of Hyrule and I will defeat you!"

The figure cocked his head to the side the replied, "Uh…I'm Skyler…and I'm a soldier for the New Twili, I guess. So I…accept your challenge?"

"Don't say it so awkwardly! Now prepare!" With that the fight was on.

Rushing forward Link attempted to take off his head with a spin attack. With a duck Skyler sent an elbow towards Link's stomach hoping to get him off his guard. It worked but Link jumped back so he was out of Skyler's range of attack while he clutched his stomach. Dang that guy can give a hit. Standing up as the pain in his stomach had lessened, Link said, "Impressive. Time to take this fight to one-hundred percent."

"Really? You said that last time. You still haven't shown that you are worth fighting." Jumping up into the air he reached with his left hand to pull something out of the sheath on his back. That was enough to get Link on his guard. Putting his shield up Link waited for the impact. Then there it was. Next think Link knew he had to strain to keep his shield from coming down on him as the ground cracked beneath his feet. "How about that? You actually took a hit. Impressive."

Link scowled at him. He still wouldn't take him seriously, "That's right! Now wait till I get a hit on you. You'll wish that you never fought me!" This fight is filled with people talking big. Just like they were rivals.

With that Link charged forward to reengage the fight. He threw his sword forward which was promptly dodged. However, when Skyler dodged he didn't see the shield aimed right into his side. Flying into the wall of the building Skyler fell down onto the ground in pain. "Ok, well I'm definitely regretting THAT right now. Now I'm even more impressed with you. You now have reached to being worth a pineapple and a half. Now the goal is to make it to ten." However, he was just putting up a brave front. 'Dang! That was a good hit. I think that cracked a few ribs. I don't know why but I don't think that I'm going to be able to continue this fight unless I end it quickly.' He was able to disguise the pain with a laugh as he hoped Link caught his bluff when he stood back up.

His legs shook just a little, but it was enough that Link noticed it. 'Well', Link thought to himself, 'he's trying to continue fighting. I got to take him out though. It won't be too difficult now.' Link then pointed his sword at him in preparation. If he wanted to die without showing any kind of weakness then Link would at least allow him that much, "I'm going to kill you right here and now. Just know that you were an impressive fighter. I just wish that we weren't on opposite sides." Even though the battle was short, Link still found it entertaining.

Skyler gave a bitter grin as he realized that Link had called his bluff. "Well, if you think you can take me out go ahead and try. I won't go down just from this, so give me your best shot."

Link charged forward to finish him off with for hopefully the last time. The edge of his sword grew closer and closer. And then…

(With Lionell)

Running through the streets Lionell searched desperately for Raigen. He had no idea where the man would be, but all he knew was that he needed to find the man and stop him before he finished out his plan. "Dang it. Where could the guy be?" Having enough he decided to take a different route. That is, running around on top of the roof tops hoping that an aerial view would help him to find out where Raigen is. He climbed up on top of a building and started searching around. Not noticing anything from where's he's at he moved to a rooftop next to him and searched around for Raigen.

Nothing. His search continued to be fruitless as he had no idea where the guy would be. He started cursing under his breath, this was getting ridiculous. Where the heck could the guy be? When he looked up into the sky he noticed that something was forming slowly in the sky above Hyrule. That's not good, he needs to hurry so he can find this guy and hopefully take him down. With renewed vigor, Lionell began moving towards where it looked like the middle of the portal is located. Hopefully THAT'S where the guy could be located.

The closer he got to where he assumed that Raigen was at the quicker the portal was starting to form. He had to hurry before it was too late. It wouldn't mean the end of Hyrule per say, just that it would cause a lot of trouble. Especially since the oncoming invasion would be a big surprise. It's not like he could find a random soldier on the street and tell him that there was an invasion happening. It would take the soldier too long to let everyone know and it's possible that the citizens would hear about it and all it would do is cause a frenzy when they DID NOT need one. So with that etched into his mind, Lionell pushed himself a little harder to find Raigen and put a stop to the incoming invasion.

Once he arrived to where it was forming he saw a lone figure sitting on a stone bench. Great, he's alone and defenseless. Rushing forward as fast as he could he attempted to take Raigen's head with one swing before something fell from the sky right in front of him blocking his path. Skidding his feet so he can see what it was that stopped him he noticed that it was a big, burly man in the same kind of cloak that Skyler and Raigen had been wearing.

The man noticed Lionell before saying, "So…it seems that my first job is to take care of you. That shouldn't be too hard." Pulling a giant sword out of his sheath he sent a slice down onto Lionell's head. However, he didn't see Lionell move faster than his eyes could see and strike him down.

"It seems like you failed to accomplish your task," Lionell said to the now dead figure on the ground. Looking up into the sky what he saw was exactly what he feared would happen. Hordes of these weird shadow-like beasts with a unique glowing symbol on their chest were materializing close to the ground along with a few humanoid ones wearing a strange cloak. They were obviously members of the New Twili. When they would materialize they would set off in a random direction of the town.

"Strange isn't it?" Lionell turned around in surprise at the voice. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Raigen had stood up and was walking over towards him. "During the events a while back the people of the Twilight Realm were transformed into these shadow beasts by Zant. I'm honestly surprised that he was able to do it, but it seems like the leader was able to transform some of the Twili into these shadow beasts against their will. For sure they are the perfect army. Expendable but strong enough to hold their own. And speaking of holding one's own." Raigen pointed at the dead form of the New Twili member that Lionell had killed. "He was a pretty talented fighter, not exceptional but he was talented. It seems like you had no problem with him."

"A commander of Hyrule would have no issue with a small grunt like him. He was merely in my way when I needed to get to you so I did what I had to."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't have me screaming about avenging the deaths of one of my fellow members. There's no point of doing that if I'm going to do the exact same thing to your comrades. Unfortunately this is not the time for me to stay and chat with you. I have a mission and you're just stalling for time. So let's have a fight some other time. Once I finish with you then I can fight that hero who's in the weird clothing. So, bye bye for now."

"Wait! Don't think that I'm going to just let you go!"

"It'll be fun to kill you in the future, but I just don't have the time to do it right now." Once he said that there was a big sound ringing throughout the entire town. "I believe that's the warning bell in case there is an invasion like this. So now I REALLY don't have time for this. I look forward for when we have our fight in the future." It shows how important his job is if he's trying to avoid a fight with such a powerful individual.

Lionell watched in a defensive stance as Raigen snapped his fingers twice. Once he did that two shadow beasts and one member of the New Twili had formed a protective small circle in front of Raigen and in Lionell's way. Having enough Lionell jumped forward in an attempt to breeze past the three protecting the retreating form of Raigen, however; one of the shadow beasts performed a suicide by jumping and allowing Lionell's sword to go right through its stomach. The strategy became clear in the blink of an eye as Lionell noticed that the suicidal shadow beast had grabbed onto Lionell's arm while another one came from the side to attack. Luckily the side attack came from his left side where Lionell had his shield and the attack was blocked, but not without putting enough momentum to throw Lionell into a little stand off to the right.

"I won't allow you to escape so you can go after him. So we'll make sure that you don't have a chance to escape!" With that the person brought out a bow and reached behind his back where a quiver with arrows was located. "Now die for the glory of the New Twili!"

Lionell groaned in annoyance. This definitely was going to use up some time that is needed. 'Hopefully Link is having an easier time dealing with his guy.'

(Back to Link)

…Link's eyes widened when he looked to the side when a large shadow beast launched at him with someone riding on top of it. He moved out of the way, which changed the directory of the strike and forced the sword to land on the ground next to Skyler.

Thankfully Skyler was in a trance since he was close to knocking on the pearly gates himself. "Wha-…" Looking over to the side he noticed that the New Twili member who saved his life was staring at him with big concerned eyes. She had gray skin, had a little of a petit build while she had amber eyes with several rings around the pupil. Her hair was purple-blue and up in a punk type style. "Jezebel? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a smile before replying, "Are you really going to ask such a question when I just saved your life? In any case we were all summoned here. Just like the plan that the boss told us would happen before he arrived here. Remember?"

"Honestly…all I know is that I was summoned out of nowhere as I was about to eat a pineapple. Why would I pay attention to him rambling on when I'm about to eat?"

"Are you joking? How pathetic! You need to start paying more attention!"

Link's eyes widened as he listened to the two of them argue back and forth. This definitely wasn't good. This means that Lionell had failed in stopping Raigen from releasing his army into Hyrule. Well, that sucks. The worst part is that not only is it just the New Twili, that would be easy, but the problem lies in the fact that they have turned some of the Twili back into shadow beasts. Which again, he has no idea how they could do that considering they haven't turned Hyrule into a Twilight Zone. Maybe it had something to do with the symbol on its chest.

"Again why would I pay attention? All I want to do is eat my pineapples in peace! Is that so much to ask for?"

"Who cares about the stupid pineapples! I mean, they're really good fruit but it's not like they are some form of God."

"Blasphemy!"

"Oh, come off it!"

Ok…now this argument is getting ridiculous Link figured that he could possibly zoom up to the three of them and strike them down before they noticed him. That would make everything that much easier. Or he could flee, that way he could go and fight more of the army or take on Raigen. That would be much better than fighting against two normal and one turned beast. Well, in a way it would only be fighting against two since the blow to Skyler's side still hurt him a little bit.

Although it felt like it took a few minutes to come up with the plan it only took a few seconds, a short enough time where he quickly decided to retreat and leave the three of them to any Hyrule guards that come by. It probably wouldn't be too tough to take care of them. He tried to dash away before they could meet him, but it was too late as Jezebel launched small little kunai at him. Bringing up his shield he blocked every single one of them. She underestimated his quickness, which helps him out in the long run.

She scowled as she noticed that she failed to be able to take him out. "Really? Who are you? My accuracy and speed are top notch and for you to be able to block them…You may be handsome-"

"Always flirting with other guys."

"-Shu-shut up! Anyway! As I was saying, you may be handsome and strong but that doesn't mean I would know who you are! So again! Who are you?"

Link gave a big grin, despite the situation. All he knew was that even though it was embarrassing, a girl was basically giving him a lot of praise. Even though the praise was coming from the enemy. "Well, I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. Wouldn't Raigen have told you who I am?"

Skyler went ahead and decided to answer for her, "He doesn't really tell us much. We were lucky to even know that we were going to be summoned here."

Link was honestly surprised by this. Although the one who killed Epona didn't have much of an idea what was going on either, so he probably shouldn't have been too surprised. "That's kind of risky. Not to tell your subordinates what they'll be facing or what the overall objective is. Not my place to judge." Or to complain, since her not knowing who he is probably helps out for the better.

"That man over there is Link. He's the hero of this realm. I actually think that we were briefed on that. And you say that I don't pay attention." This was something that he definitely would not want to just go unnoticed. He's got to take every win that he can get against her.

"Really?" Suddenly her eyes started to have a little shine to them! "Maybe I can convince Raigen to let you live! You'll be my future husband and we'll live happily ever after!"

Link actually felt some sweat dropping down the side of his head. What was with this girl? Did she not realize that he was the enemy and that he almost killed the guy who was obviously her friend? "Um…" What was he supposed to say to that? Sure she was gorgeous, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he WANTS to date her. If he rejects her then it would probably set her off, and if he accepted her then he would be stuck with her.

"I don't think he would accept that. We need to kill him, we can't just let him live otherwise he would get in the way of everything!" Obviously Skyler agrees with the fact that they can't be together, although for entirely different reasons.

"Come on! I don't think it would be much of a problem! I'm sure I could train him!"

"I'm not a dog. Whoa!" A kunai sailed an inch below where the sun doesn't shine.

"What was that, _Darling._"

"No-nothing dear." That is enough to bestow any kind of fear on a male. "When's the wedding date?" And that was too much sucking up."

"Tomorrow!"

"Don't actually go with it! Jeez, don't you realize that we kind of have something important to do? I mean, it's not like this was just a simple get together! Haven't you noticed the shadow beast has been squirming around? It's obvious that it wants to fight."

Jezebel put her fingers to her temple above her head then started to tap them while giving a humming sound. Despite the cute look Link dreaded what she was going to say. "Well…I guess I'll just have to knock him out then tie him up. That way after the invasion we can get married!"

Skyler turned to Link then said, "I feel sorry for you. She's always had some kind of fantasy to get married to a hero. Since that's what you are, well obviously she took a liking to you like some crazed fangirl."

"I'm not a fangirl!"

"Yes, you are," Both Skyler and Link said in a deadpan voice. It really wasn't that hard to be able to tell.

Link turned towards Skyler and gave him a smile before saying, "You know, if you guys weren't my enemies I think would be great friends." Once he noticed the look on her face he gave her a deadpan look before saying, "And MAYBE a boyfriend."

Skyler narrowed his eyes at Link's words. Despite the fact that he almost died at his hands, it seems like Link genuinely thinks that. "Well, too bad that we had to meet on the battlefield then. I must say that this conversation and the way you easily took me out means that you're worth probably about three pineapples." Seriously?

"Well thanks for the compliment, I guess. How about this, you guys let me go, and I'll let you live." Hopefully they know what's good for them and they leave the battlefield. Weird that he can actually start to like his enemies. Considering who he had as his enemies in the past were monsters, Twili-turned-into-monsters, Zant, and Ganondorf…well it was kind of hard to turn those enemies into friends.

"Never! You won't escape from me!"

Well there was the answer.

(With Zelda)

Zelda couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She didn't expect for there to actually be an invasion. Because of that the guards quickly had to escort her to a secure room in the castle that few can get into. The strangest part is that the only pathway to the room is through the dungeon in the castle.

"Hey! Shut it!" A guard yelled. Everytime she walks through this area she has to listen to the words of prisoners. Usually the stuff they say to her are crude and most often were descriptions of what they wanted to do to her body. Right now though they were all yelling and screaming in fear. Even they could hear the sounds of the invasion outside.

'Poor men. Stuck in a cell instead of being able to run or defend themselves from the invasion,' Zelda though to herself. It always pained her to have to walk through this area. A certain type of magic is active through this dungeon which negates any kind of magic of those who wield a certain seal, so as to keep magical aware criminals from escaping.

"It seems that even you are hiding away from the invaders. What? Is our proud princess too scared to stay and fight against them? Are you too important to have to deal with what the normal people have to deal with?" A voice spoke from within one of the cells.

Looking over at him he was a lightly tanned man wearing a pair of pants without a shirt on. Because of that she could see a little of muscle definition indicating that he was strong. His eyes were hidden away from her because of his head down and a hat covering them. "What is your name?" She spoke softly. A normal person wouldn't have heard her speak with the entire ruckus behind her. However, she had a feeling that he could probably hear her.

"Caleb. That's my name."

"Well, Caleb. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

A guard stepped closer before saying, "Princess, he was caught trying to steal from one of the vendors in the marketplace. Luckily we were able to catch him without any damage being done to anybody. He was extremely fast though."

"I didn't ask YOU why he was here. I was asking him. Now, please answer the question."

Caleb looked at her suspiciously. Why would she want to know why he stole? Nevertheless, he told her anyway. It wouldn't kill him to tell her why he did what he did. "I was trying to steal some food for my brother and I. We lived outside of the town in a cave and food was hard to come by. So I had to steal from the vendors so I can provide for us. I don't know what happened to him. I'm worried that he got attacked by the Zoras or the Gorons. We didn't have a good reputation with them."

"What did you do to them?"

"About the same with the vendors here. We needed food so we tried to steal from them. The only reason that we tried to steal from here was because they were more cautious and almost caught us. So we had to move onto a new area which so happened to be Hyrule. It helps your guy's case that I didn't want to hurt anyone of you otherwise you would have never caught me." This was the honest truth. He wouldn't have had any issues dealing with the guards of Hyrule. Sadly there were more guards then there were of Zoras or Gorons, so obviously it was harder to escape when one isn't trying to deal damage.

"Well, I'm going to give you a compromise." THIS immediately got the guards and Caleb's attention. What was she going to offer? "I want you to fight against the invaders. If you do…then I will offer you freedom." Well that was something big. Something that isn't offered to many people.

"But your highness! He's a criminal! You can't just let him go free!"

"I could sense his heartbeat with my magic. When you know you're lying then your heartbeat becomes more frantic, more erratic. I trust you to do this for me. However, if you run off before the battle is over then I will have people who are stronger than you chase after you until they find you. Then they will bring you back here for life. Understood?" She really does not like it when people to go back on the promises she makes with them. Makes sense.

Caleb looked into her eyes, obviously looking for something there, something that will give his judgment a reason to trust her. He had sensed no deceit at all from her, but overall it would always be more beneficial to have trust in a deal like this then trying to break free on his own. "Yes, I understand."

Zelda gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Guards, release him and send him towards the battlefield. I will continue to the location on my own." With that said she started walking away. Onwards to the location that she is supposed to be at right about now.

The guards reluctantly gave a salute before opening Caleb's cell door. Although they didn't agree with the Princess' command, they still trusted her and would do as she says. "Alright cowboy, we're going to let you out for now. Just make sure not to do anything that you shouldn't, or else." The warning laced tone that he had used was easy for Caleb to tell exactly what the threat meant.

Caleb rolled his eyes. They still didn't trust him, even though the Princess did trust him. "Yeah, yeah I know." They started walking down the hallway and left the room. Caleb felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, his power. It was returning to him and he couldn't wait to allow it to take over his body. Although he would have to wait, otherwise the guards would freak out and attack him. He did not need to have them on his tail again. Once they got outside the guards rushed back into the castle, trying to get to where Zelda is obviously. Stepping outside he felt a big increase in strength from within. It's a full moon out, perfect. All of a sudden he started to grow a little bit while his skin started sprouting fur. His whole structure started to grow and his started to resemble a dog. With a grin he opened his eyes which were now golden then he said, "Let's go wild." Then he was off.

(With Rusl)

Rusl really had no idea what to expect right now. He was only able to get one glass of alcohol down before some shadow beast came out of nowhere and destroyed the front door to Telma's bar. That was enough to get him to spring to life and stab the thing right in the chest. He really needed a vacation.

Now he's stuck in a battle for Hyrule. Shadow beasts everywhere and occasionally he would catch a person with the New Twili cloak running around. The good news is that the New Twili came to him and Link so they don't have to look for them, the bad news is that the New Twili are hurting a bunch of people.

Ducking under a swing from a shadow beast he brought it up to stab his sword into its stomach. Link had told him what these things really were. It pained him to have to kill some of the Twili, but they are trying to do something sinister to his home. If the New Twili think that they can come in and take over the land where he had lived for all of his life then they have another thing coming! "Yah!" He had to parry a slice from a New Twili member who had attempted to take off his head. Fortunately he was able to spin around him before stabbing him in the back.

"Rusl!" He heard a feminine voice yell at him. Quickly turning around he was greeted with the site of Ashei, a member of the Resistance, in a death lock with a New Twili member. She slid her sword down and chopped off the hands of the member, who was holding the sword with both of his hands. Finally, she turned to him and said, "Go somewhere else! There's enough of us here, and these sorry excuses of soldiers will need help."

Telma was watching over the people in her bar while also supplying aid to the soldiers who were wounded. Shad happened to be contributing too, as he had learned a few attack spells so he didn't have to fight physically. With a random lightning spell here and there, he was making quick work of random shadow beasts.

Rusl realized that it was probably best if that was the case. There's probably another area of the Castle Town that needed somebody who can fight to help out. So he decided to leave and he went south, figuring that he would need to help out the guards at the gate. When he and Link entered into the town earlier that day he realized that there were less guards stationed there, and that was during the DAY. So imagine how bad it must be during the night.

(With Zelda)

Zelda had only one guard in her room in case anybody can sneak into the room. However, she knew that she could take care of herself but Lionell would throw a fit if he found out that he was left alone. So she sat there in the room with her eyes closed. By concentrating she was able to use her sensor abilities to sense how the fights going. Plus she was also able to tell where everybody was at. Everything was working well as places where a powerful energy signature was located one of the people on her side would counter attack that person. Which is perfect.

She could feel Link's signature which was enormous with two slightly strong signatures with him. They weren't that powerful but she could tell that they had some potential. They would definitely be able to give most people trouble. Hmm, hopefully Link wasn't having too much trouble dealing with them.

Then she felt that Rusl was leaving towards the south gate where an extremely strong energy was located. The energy signature was stronger than Rusl's so hopefully he could take care of the person. That's what experience does to you.

Next she noticed that the person she had released was moving extremely fast through the entire town. She knew he wasn't trying to escape because the way he was moving was a line drive towards one of the exits, but rather it was completely random. The speed was pretty close to Lionell's.

Speaking of Lionell he was chasing after the most powerful energy signature in the town, besides Link of course. She trusted that Lionell would be able to take care of himself, but something concerned her. The one that Lionell was chasing was moving closer to her. He was trying to get into the castle.

(With Link)

Link had to jump backwards to avoid a downward strike by Skyler. Jezebel gave him a potion which made the pain that Skyler felt diminish. Now Skyler was trying to take him out while Jezebel was trying to hit him with her kunai. However, she was trying to hit him in the legs. It's obvious that she doesn't want him to be killed.

"Seriously, guys. Can't you just, oh I don't know, let me go? I don't really want to fight you guys." Why can't they realize this? If they seriously wanted to join him then everything would be so much better.

Skyler was the one to answer. "I can't let you go. I need to kill you so that way we can continue our plan! I'm getting pineapples out of this!"

"Don't kill him! He's mine! Remember?"

"Shut up you crazy woman! I'm going to kill him for the sake of our group! For the sake of our future!" With that he charged at Link by bringing down his giant sword in his left hand. Since Link dodged it the sword hit nothing but ground, however; quickly taking the rapier in his right hand he tried to lunge forward at Link. He wasn't quick enough and again Link dodged the attack.

Link had to jump high in the air to avoid some kunai that were aimed at his legs. He started breathing a little heavily as he watched Skyler jump over right in front of Jezebel. Both were watching him intensely. Although she had an obvious crush on him, she wouldn't let him out of her sight during this showdown. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to bring them down.

"Please," she begged, "please just allow us to capture you. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Both Skyler and Link again looked at her with a deadpan face. Seriously, this girl is acting like they've known each other for a long time. Which is obviously not the case. Link decided he should respond, "Well, you have your different beliefs and I have my own."

"Do you really think your side of the battle is correct? Do you really think us to be evil?" At his nod she hung her head sadly. She should have known that he wouldn't know the true reason that they were doing this. "We aren't trying to take over Hyrule for fun you know. It's us trying to make amends for ourselves."

Link narrowed his eyes. Did this girl really believe that she can "convert" him. Nevertheless, he would listen to what she had to say. Maybe in the end HE could convert THEM. He would love to not have to fight these guys. "What do you mean by that?" Even though he will claim that he asked that for a strategic reason, the truth is that he was also very curious by what she was about to say.

Skyler scowled before looking at her and saying, "Are you kidding me? Do you really think that you should tell him the reason for all of this? You're so…so ugh!" Great way to describe what she was.

"I know what I'm doing." She looked at Link before saying with confidence in her voice, "Do you know what is unique about us members of the New Twili?" At the shake of his head she continued, "We are half-breeds. What I mean by that is no matter how small it is, we still have blood of someone from this realm."

"You're kidding! Ganondorf and I are the only ones who had ever gone to the Twilight realm."

"No. The two of you weren't the only ones to have entered there from this realm. They were criminals from this realm. However, they repented their ways and fell in love with women from our realm. Soon they had children, and their children had children and so on. Soon the blood percentage of light began to get lower and lower. That's why we look more like actual Twili, but that percentage is there and will never go away. That's why we're able to move about here, because of that blood."

"What does this have to do with making amends for yourselves?" Link seriously had no idea where she was going with this. What did it have to do with anything?

Jezebel was about to answer but Skyler answered for her, "I'm not going to go into any specifics, but we aren't treated like royalty. Actually, think about it this way. We are treated the exact opposite of royalty. Sure some of us had decent homes but some of us have nothing. No home, no food, no water, take your pick. Why would the people support those who have the blood of the filthy lights? Their opinion might have changed somewhat after you saved them, but it doesn't change what we had gone through."

Link looked at him then asked, "What happened to you two?" Now he was starting to sort of understand why they're doing this. Although it still doesn't seem like all of this is justified, at least it isn't them trying to completely destroy this world or hypnotize everyone.

Skyler looked at him before giving a sigh. They've gone this far, might as well just go all of the way. Quickly he sat down but not before pulling out a pineapple. Seeing the look both were giving him he decided to elaborate, "What? It's comfort food." He then took his rapier to a piece before saying, "Well let's go with when I was a child. My parents died when I was young, and nobody would take me in or put me in an orphanage because of that."

Link couldn't believe what it was that he was hearing. It was so inhumane. How could anybody treat them like that? "I seriously don't understand why they would treat you like that? I have an idea why they would hold a grudge against the people of the light but to actually take it out on you."

Skyler shook his head before answering, "What you don't understand, Link, is that people, whether from here or from our realm, are shallow. What is related, even if it's tiny, to the thing they hate they will pass that hatred down onto that thing."

Link racked his brain for something. Something quick that he remembered being told. Oh, there it was. He remembered Rusl telling him something that his father used to say.

_ "Hatred is a key element to the darkness of all. If there is a tiny spark of dislike, then hatred will run free. There will never be world peace because of this. Everybody preaches about accepting people for what they are, which is honorable. However, the fact of the matter is that a tiny flame from a candle is enough to burn a house down."_

Skyler who was unaware of Link's thoughts continued, "Because we were related to the people of the light, even if it weren't the ones who wronged their ANCESTORS by the way, they treated us like garbage. Some had parents and a family and were able to live a life of mockery and loneliness, but they still had the essentials. I…didn't. I lived on the street and was constantly searching for food. If I went back there now as failures…then it would be right back to what it was like. I can't have that. It can't be like that."

"I'll help you." The words were low and soft, almost impossible to hear. However, Skyler and Jezebel had heard and even the shadow beast heard, but it was confused.

"What?"

"I said I would help you. If you leave the New Twili I could help you. I'll let you stay in my house, yes, both of you."

Something snapped from within Skyler. Tears started forming at the edges of his eyes. This was something that he had always wanted to hear when he was younger. Something that he probably would had wanted for a long time. A brother. "Go…" At his confused look he continued in a shaky voice, "Go. I'll let you go, for now." With a nod Link quickly took off. He didn't want to be held up any longer.

Once he jumped away Jezebel looked at him before saying, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, and who knows. Maybe I'll take him on that offer."

Link was running as fast as he could. He finally got away from the two and just knocked out a New Twili member with his shield. He needed to get somewhere quick and fast. He needed to find Raigen before he succeeded in grabbing what it was that he wanted. So he had to get to the castle as fast as he could. That's the most obvious place of where Raigen would be trying to get to.

(With Rusl)

Rusl had arrived at the gates and met something that he wished he didn't see. All of the guards were lying on the ground. Some were dead and most were alive, but most of the live ones were knocked out. Standing there was a tall man wearing the New Twili cloak. He was a man of average height, however; his cloak was sleeveless and Rusl could see the good muscle definition there. The man was holding a double ended spear. Great.

The guy looked over at Rusl and gave a smirk. This was going to be good. "Well, it seems like another has come to challenge me. Tell me…are you here to avenge the others here?"

Rusl felt some sweat dropping. This was a little worrisome; this guy obviously had some kind of skill if he could take them out. "I'm not going to just let it go, but I guess that the biggest thing is that I need to take care of you."

"Well, that's good. I don't want to hear you spouting about avenging the lives of the people here. I don't know why…but that always seems to irritate me. What's your name? So that way I know who I killed in case you are actually skilled. That way I can remember this tremendous victory." This guy seemed to be very proud of himself. "And to get it out of the way, my name Richard."

"My name is Rusl. Now prepare to die!" Then Rusl sprung forward. Thus started one of the hardest, if not the hardest, battle that Rusl ever partook in.

Richard spun around and parried the strike with the back end of the spear. Then he spun around with frightening speed and tried to jab the front end into Rusl's stomach. Luckily Rusl still had speed and experience so he was able to block the attack. He was too close and he spun around with the other side of the spear which was quickly dodged. Then he had to dodge it again. This was too much for Rusl. He watched Yuki fight someone with a double end spear before, but he had used a sword and a SHIELD. Right now he was fighting with just a sword. This meant that Rusl was going to have to fight on the defensive.

"Oh, looks like you aren't exactly familiar with how to fight against me. Well let me give you a hint," He then started spinning it around his midsection like a pro. It never once sliced either his skin or the cloak before continuing, "You have to constantly be on guard. I could have missed you with one end, but then I'll come again with the other end and stab you in the heart when you thought you were clear to launch an offensive."

"I already knew that! So give me another hint!" He had to try and get some kind of leverage. Even if he had to beg for another hint.

"Ha! I gave you a hint! Even if you already knew it it was still a hint." Then he attacked again. What transpired after that was Rusl going into PARANOID MODE as he constantly was moving on his feet and blocking every single attack that he could see. Occasionally an end would get through and would put a small scratch on Rusl's skin, but other than that he was staying alive. Moving side to side, back and forth, and around in circles to block the constant swinging of the ends of the spears.

To the civilians who looked out their windows of their homes and shops they would have been amazed. The form and speed that they were fighting was truly amazing. The way that their feet moved and their bodies moved. It was like a dance.

(With the Resistance)

Ashei scowled at the woman that was standing across from her. This person was a member of the New Twili and certainly proved that she was more formidable then any of the other cloak-wearing soldiers that she had faced. "Why don't you just die?"

The woman looked at her with a stone-cold gaze before answering, "If I were to die then the New Twili would lose a key figure to the overall plan. I cannot allow myself to fall. I must destroy anyone that gets in the Leader's way." The woman was pale with brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She then looked up into the star covered sky before giving a sigh. The only time that Ashei had seen this woman's face change in the slightest. This woman kept the same facial expression even when she was annihilating her and Shad.

Shad was currently lying on the ground knocked out with a big bump on his head. The woman had moved with amazing speed that he couldn't react to and she bumped him on the head with her sword.

Ashei had enough of this woman looking down on her, there's no way that she would lose to this woman. She was too over confident, which was going to be her downfall. Struggling to stand up she pointed her long sword at her before saying, "I don't know who you are…"

"My name is Marlena."

"…I don't care what your name is!" She added on after she was interrupted. Then she continued what she was going to say, "All I know is that you're an enemy, and that somehow you will be brought down!" Then on shaky legs she lunged forward with the edge of her sword aimed at the woman's chest.

Once she got close Marlena had taken her long katana and blocked it with ease before kicking Ashei in the stomach. Ashei flew into the wall actually cracking it a little bit. This was not good, any more then she would probably collapse from the pain. Then Marlena would have free reign to do whatever she wanted to do around in this area. That was not a good thing.

Luckily help came in the form of an unexpected savior. Caleb was running through hordes of shadow beasts like they were nothing. He was enjoying being able to use his powers again. He didn't want the Princess' threat to come true because he knew that she wasn't bluffing. So, with a wise decision he decided to take out as many of the shadow beasts that he could. Out of ignorance he attacked the shadow beasts when he probably should have been taking out the people in the cloaks. However, he didn't know what they were so it was excusable.

Speeding through and taking out more of the beasts with amazing speed he came across some people that he figured that he might as well help. It helps that the one girl was cute. But the one who seemed to be winning was one who was wearing one of those weird cloaks. Oh well, he might as well take out one of those people. So he dashed forward as fast as he could.

Marlena's eyes widened as she received a big blow to her shoulder. She had no idea that anything was coming at her. Dang, that must mean that this thing was very stealthy or really fast that she would need to actually pay attention to notice it. All of this was going through her head as she actually went THROUGH the wall of a building. Even when receiving a lot of pain she still can analyze a situation perfectly.

Caleb looked at his fur covered knuckles which actually had some blood on it. It was his own blood. He probably should have just slashed the woman with his claws instead of punching her. He didn't know that there was some type of sharp armor hidden under there. Looking over he saw Ashei looking at him with widened eyes, and she was even starting to back up a little out of fear. That wasn't good. "Yes, I'm a werewolf. And no I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually on your side."

"Really?"

Before Caleb could answer back they were interrupted by the voice of the woman. "Interesting, we don't have werewolves in the Twilight Realm so this will be my first time fighting one." Her voice sounded like normal, which is really off because she was punched THROUGH THE WALL OF A BUILDING! She then looked at Ashei and said, "Well at least I don't have to worry about you trying to get in the way. You don't look like you could move at all. And tell the woman at the door to put it down. It will be too distracting if I have to deal with that."

Ashei looked over and saw Telma who was ready to start launching a barrage of arrows at the woman, and at the werewolf. "Telma, don't worry about this. You need to continue aiding the wounded. Plus, you might want to help out Shad and me. We'll leave this woman to the werewolf."

Telma looked over to where Ashei had pointed and indeed she saw Shad lying on the ground knocked out. "Ok." Then she made sure to watch the woman in the cloak carefully before she dragged Shad back into the bar. Luckily he wasn't too far from the door. Ashei had walked on her own into the bar before turning back to Caleb and saying, "Please win." And with that she walked into the bar. The only thing going through her mind was that she wished that she hadn't told Rusl to go somewhere else. He would have been helpful in the battle. She would have never known how important it is that he had gone to the gates.

Once she was gone Caleb turned to the woman who was walking towards him like nothing ever happened. This woman obviously had some kind of incredible pain tolerance if she wasn't going to go down with that. "I'm going to destroy you right here and now. You can count on that. I don't care if you're a woman or not, but you aren't going to continue hurting the people of Hyrule.

The woman's face didn't change in the least. Even that wasn't going to get a different reaction out of her. "I am Marlena. The strongest woman of the New Twili and the fourth strongest member. You will not defeat me."

Caleb's eyes widened at this. Depending on how tough this woman is shows how dangerous the New Twili are. Which he figured out are the people behind this whole invasion. Well, looks like he's going to have to fight with everything that he's got.

(With the High-Speed Chase. A.K.A. Lionell and Raigen)

After he had taken care of the annoying New Twili member, he had immediately dashed off in the direction of where Raigen had taken off. After a minute he had caught back up to him and was trying to catch him before he can get to wherever the location is that he was trying to get to. He probably should be joining everybody in taking out the invading army, but he had to make sure that Raigen doesn't get what he was trying to get. The New Twili don't need another advantage over the people of Hyrule.

Lionell had started to get closer to Raigen and then Raigen had turned around. Raigen gave a grin then started to move much faster, and he started to take a more dangerous route. Which means moving through the various shadow beasts and New Twili members.

What Lionell had noticed was that the vast numbers of those monsters were starting to shrink, thanks to a gray-haired wolf man, but so had the numbers of guards. They were well trained in taking down an army but not an army of this caliber. Since Lionell only knew about Link and Rusl he didn't know about the other people who could actually be able to make some sort of a difference. So he tried to take down those who were right in his way, which resulted with him losing some ground on Raigen.

That's when Lionell noticed something. It was obvious that Raigen was trying to get to the Castle, but he did not know any of the short cuts like he did. If he used them to get to the palace first then he could set up some sort of defense to stop Raigen from getting into the castle.

So he turned down into an alleyway. He knew that it would connect to a bunch of different alleyways that would end up with him in front of the castle. He needed to get there first, he HAD to get there first. Otherwise they just might lose against the New Twili in the final battle.

Eventually he arrived at the gates of the castle. It felt like it took forever but it actually took only forty seconds. Turning around he was met with the running form of Raigen. Looks like things are about to get interesting.

(With Zelda)

Zelda's eyes opened in surprise. Both Lionell and Raigen were outside of the castle. That means that something in the castle is what they are looking for. Hopefully Lionell will be able to stop Raigen. Luckily Link was pretty close to the castle then they'll have a two on one situation against Raigen. Also she needed to make sure that she can better hide what it is that they're looking for.

Everything is in place. All the strategic pieces for both sides are about to go up against each other. Soon the end of this invasion will come, and hopefully it will be Hyrule that will have the upper hand when that time comes.

The beginning of the end of the invasion is about to come.

Well this is the first time that I did somewhat of a big action heavy chapter. Granted it was more setting up, but I'm still surprised that I wasn't able to rush it too much.

On the topic of the OC's, Skyler and Caleb, they are characters I created for my brother and step-brother respectively. Both are great guys and they're definitely going to stick around, heck, I might base some characters after them in ALL of my stories. But I'm not exactly sure about that though. Their quirks and weapons, or in Caleb's case werewolf powers, were chosen by them. I just decided how they came in, their back story, and what happens to them in the story. Also Jezebel, aside from not having a sadistic personality, was based off of Rhode from D-Gray Man. If you don't know what she looks like just look her up. Everything aside from the clothes and skin color are the same.

Hope you enjoyed the story!

P.S…..Pineapples are AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I do own my own characters and the plot of this story.

Well here is this chapter! I probably would have had it done but I worked on two chapters for a new story that I'm going to post. Look forward to it! It's a Naruto and D-Gray Man crossover and I'll let everyone know when it's published because I'm going to publish the first three chapters on the same day as I publish the fifth chapter for this story. I got my hands full haha. Well we're going to wrap up the major "battle" in this chapter so I hope that you all enjoy.

Also, since I'm guessing people who are reading this story are big LinkxMidna fans…you'll be happy about something that happens later. So prepare! :D

* * *

Chapter Four

Minora could only close her eyes in a childish attempt to block out the fights outside of her home, but that didn't help. She could sense everyone. EVERYONE. Even low energy signatures she could feel. She could feel everybody in the town and she was getting a headache from it. All the mothers holding their shaking children and all the men standing right in front of their door in case an enemy walks into their home. It was a curse that she had to deal with It was a curse given to her by _that man_.

Nobody would ever guess that there was somebody out there that she actually hated. However, there was that man who had ruined their family, and who had given her this awful ability. People view the ability to sense other people to be considered a gift, and that's true if they barely sense anything or could "turn it off." However, she can't turn this ability off. She could only sit there and notice everyone in the town. It's not like she can see the entire country or world, but she can see everybody in the town and a little outside.

She remembers walking around the house and hearing Lilah curse his name out many many times, but there is a difference between the two sisters. While Lilah curses him and wishes that he was dead, Minora has an objective in mind. She WILL kill that man. Even if she has to die trying. It wasn't what he had to her that made her hate him…no, it was what he had done to her mom.

But now is not the time to be worrying about that. Now's the time to be worrying about the fact that there are people dying right outside her home while she sat here in fear. Surprisingly the guards from outside were clearing out the street of their enemies. This made her feel a little better. She wished that she could help in some shape or form, but for now she was useless. So for now all she could do was sit there and wait for all of this to blow over. She could only hope that it happened soon.

Suddenly she felt something happen. She saw an energy signature getting dimmer. It was someone that she KNEW was on their side. Steeling herself she dashed outside of the house, while ignoring Lilah's cries of protest, and ran to the place where the fight was happening. She wouldn't let it happen. No matter what happened she needed to protect him.

(Caleb Vs. Marlena)

He stared at her with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out a perfect time to strike as she stared at him with the same expressionless eyes. He was trying to find an early advantage to use against her so he could end this fight early. She was staring at him with those eyes…because that's how she is.

"So…you want to make the first move? You know, ladies first and all that." Chivalry at its best.

"You might regret that. You underestimate me and overestimate yourself. There is no way that you will win against me." Her voice remained in the monotone as she readied herself. With that she dashed forward to the werewolf.

Caleb reacted by swinging his fist at Marlena which she promptly dodged effortlessly before she swung her katana towards his chest. The sound of steel hitting…air was heard while a gust of wind went past her. She looked around and noticed that he wasn't anywhere within her line of sight. Figures he would hide. "You made the first move, now it's time for me to finish you off!" Caleb yelled loudly from wherever he was hiding.

Marlena looked around the area one more time before closing her eyes before opening them again. She reached from within her cloak and pulled out a whistle of sorts. She then spoke, "When I was younger I was given a dog by my…parents. Yes, we have dogs in the Twilight Realm so don't get so surprised. So to get its attention at times I had to find a dog whistle. Now I don't want to have to use this, but if you don't fight me directly I'm going to be forced to use this. I know that it's going to affect you. So come out here or else I'll use it."

There was a moment of silence, as silent as it could be with a huge battle going on in the background, as Caleb didn't pop out. When she noticed that Caleb was probably calling her bluff she put the whistle up to her mouth, took in a big breath of air, and then released it all in one go into the whistle. She did give him a warning.

To Caleb the sound of the dog whistle piercing through his ears was the most dreadful pain that he ever had to experience. It was like twenty bees had flown into both ears and each took a turn stinging them. Due to him being a werewolf he had oversensitive ears so this dog whistle was definitely not a good thing to deal with. He didn't realize that she was actually serious. "FINE! STOP BLOWING THAT WHISTLE!"

Jumping from behind the wall that he was hiding in, he then leveled a big glare to Marlena. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY THAT HURT!"

"I gave you a warning."

"WHAT?" Well will you look at that…he couldn't hear anything right now. He saw her lips move but all he could hear was some kind of ringing sound. He was going deaf because of the whistle.

Marlena continued to look at him with eyes that wouldn't give any indication of what she was feeling. She then tilted her way that if Caleb wasn't fighting her to the death or having to deal with pain in his ears he would have sworn that it made her look cute. She then said, "I apologize for what I did but I needed you to come out. There was no other way other than just waiting for you."

"What?" The ringing in his ears was starting to fade. Yay! He still couldn't understand her though. "Ok, I think that I can hear now. Do you promise to put that thing away?"

Marlena actually seemed to gain some kind of amusement from all of this banter. "Yes, yes…now do you promise to be a good boy and not hide?"

What?

Caleb immediately gained a twitch at the top of his forehead while he watched her with a blank expression on his face. Was she treating him like a dog? "Yes, I promise to be a…_good boy_," he had issues forcing those words out. "For the record I'm not one of your dogs I'm a werewolf. Just because I have canine quality does not mean that I'm someone's pet." His face then went deadpan at the fact that her hands were starting to twitch, while she looked at him with a glazed look in her eye. "You want to pet me, aren't you?"

"…Yes." She's stoic in everything, but when she sees some sort of canine she immediately turns into "pet love mode."

Caleb was furious beyond belief! A.K.A. he was annoyed. "I'm going to destroy you! I'm not some kind of animal…well I am but…just stay there!" So Caleb decided to rush towards her with a fist cocked back. He got closer and closer then he swung it towards her with a devious grin on his face.

Marlena brought up the handle of her sword and deflected it upwards before she gave him a kick straight into his stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that he didn't back away in pain. She looked up and was greeted with the sight of him giving her a huge grin.

"You think that's actually going to hurt me? I've taken much worse blows before. Heck, you're little stunt with the dog whistle was ten times worse than that. Good deflection though. You probably should have hit me with your sword then you would have gotten me."

She jumped backwards to avoid the downward strike that cracked the ground when he hit it. She could attest to how strong this guy was considering he sucker punched her last chapter, err she means a while ago. While remembering that fact she jumped into the air then brought her katana into a downward slice that seemed as if it cut air itself. So she brought it down and attempted to take off Caleb's head but he dodged before she could hit him.

Caleb brought a kick up to her face but she back flipped out of the way before she landed with grace on one leg. She was very graceful. Caleb was surprised that she wasn't defeated yet. Usually when he needed to knock someone out or kill a monster he was able to do it in less than ten seconds so it was a little difficult for Caleb to know how to continue a fight that had been going on for a while. "Why don't you just leave? You know that you're going to lose this fight so why do you continue to fight against me?"

Marlena stared at Caleb with her usual blank look before responding, "Because I know that you're not going to win. Despite your speed and your strength I can sense inexperience coming off of you in waves. I _know_ that you won't be able to compete in the long run. Your methods are sloppy now and you seem to be a little desperate. I would give you good advice on how to improve your stamina, but you're going to die here."

Sure enough Caleb was getting a little desperate. His mind was in complete chaos as he couldn't find out what he needs to do next. He was at a complete lost as his inhumane body heaved from being out of shape. He had been in that prison long enough to get out of shape. "I don't believe any of that. You aren't as tough as you think you are. So let me show you the real power of a werewolf!" He then launched himself at her attempting to claw her in half which she quickly ducked under. She then brought her katana and nicked Caleb's right leg with the edge of the blade. Caleb gave a wince as he turned suddenly and tried to kick her with his right leg, but she was again quick enough to dodge and she made a much deeper mark with her sword. He had to grit his teeth painfully in order to avoid howling out in pain from the mark.

"Naïve. Just because you are an…enhanced human doesn't give you the power to be able to defeat just about anybody. Your skills are unpolished and your method sloppy. Against me or anybody stronger you are but a fly. A fly caught in a spider's web waiting for the spider to kill it."

Caleb's eyes narrowed in anger at her words. He knew that she was making fun of him; there was no doubt about that. He had always thought that werewolves were invincible. In his eyes the only reason that he was captured by Hyrule was because he didn't want to injure the guards. His morale and confidence had taken a bigger blow when sent a kick to his face and he ended up sprawled onto the ground in pain.

Caleb felt tears start to run down his face. He was starting to learn how utterly useless he was in this battle, how he couldn't even complete the small task that the Princess had given him. The last thing was how he failed his brother, who was probably starving in a cave wondering when he'll be back. Caleb closed his eyes in acceptance of defeat. His entire body was sore and he was having issues moving his leg due to the woman's attack.

"What the heck are you doing? Don't give up!" A feminine voice screamed at him. Caleb opened his eyes in surprise when he heard it.

"Ashei! Get back here you're not healed yet! You can't go out there yet!"

"I don't care! You can't give up yet! You told me that you would be able to handle everything by yourself but here you are about to let her kill you. At least the pathetic guards of Hyrule aren't giving up in this fight, yet you, who is a lot stronger, is allowing her to destroy you! Don't make me go over there and beat the crap out of you myself!" With her piece said she didn't try so hard to fight against Telma who was trying to pull her back into her bar.

Caleb looked down at the ground in surprise as those words seemed to have jumpstarted his confidence. Was he really about to give up? Was he really about to let this woman destroy all that he had worked so hard for. He stood up with his legs shaking and he stared at Marlena whose eyes actually showed a spark of interest. Right now he needed to fight with everything that he had. He finally realized that this girl was more superior, but he wasn't going to just lie down and die. He was going to fight! "Sorry about that, it seems like I'm back and ready to roll!"

"Well…it seems that you're a worthy opponent to kill after all. Don't disappoint me anymore." She rushed toward him with her katana pulled back. She wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible.

Caleb ran at her despite the pain in his right leg. He knew that if he continued to fight then he would fail. So…why not use _that _tactic. So he moved towards her awkwardly with his arms at his sides and he waited…till a large squelch sound was made as her katana had penetrated his side.

Marlena was confused and asked, "I thought that you weren't going to give up?" There was no response from Caleb who was looking down. She shrugged and tried to pull her katana out of him but found that it wouldn't budge. Her eyes widened when she saw he had both of his hands grabbing onto her arms tightly and was making sure to keep her restrained.

Caleb gave a strained grin before saying, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to beat you, but I had to do something that would end with you being defeated. Looks like this plan will work." Then he brought his right arm as far back as he could, clenched his hand into a fist as tightly as he could, and slammed it forward through her armor under the cloak and hitting her abdomen with surprising force.

Marlena could tell that because of Caleb's hit she broke a rib or two. She went to cough from having the wind taken out of her but instead of just air or even saliva, blood came out. That punch had given her internal bleeding…that was a very strong hit. Well that wasn't good. Pulling back she was able to pull the katana from outside of Caleb's body as his arms had went to his sides but what she didn't expect was for her legs to become like jelly and for her to fall forward onto the ground with Caleb falling not to soon afterward.

The screams of Telma telling them to hold on were the last things that they heard before they fell unconscious. Now the only issue was to survive until someone had saved her.

(Rusl Vs. Richard)

Rusl stood about ten feet apart from his enemy with a sour look on his face. His body felt weak and tired from having to deal with this guy. The clothes Rusl was wearing had small cuts randomly scattered around his shirt and pants while if Richard had his shirt off people would be able to see a big bruise on his left peck just a little above the nipple where Rusl had hit him with the handle of his sword. Both were at a loss of breath but none of them would allow the other to know.

Meanwhile several of the soldiers that had been knocked out reawakened and were watching the fight with an amazed expression on their faces. They really wished that they could learn how to fight like how the two of them are but they were never able to get Link to train them. Maybe now since Lionell was back then they would learn how to be super cool fighters.

Rusl looked over to them and said, "You guys need to leave." He ignored their groan of disappointment before saying, "If anything were to happen then you guys could probably end up dead. Those who are able to still fight I want you to head out and find some other people to help. Those who are injured I want you guys to go to Telma's bar or to the medical bay if she's busy. She'll be able to take care of you otherwise. Got it?" A resounding "yes sir" came out from the conscious ones and they picked up the ones that were lying on the ground but were still alive.

Once they left Rusl turned to Richard and said, "I really don't trust them to be around you. They don't need to die just for being around. Do you have some sort of hatred against us?"

Richard was silent before responding, "No. Why would I hate all of you? I'm just doing what Raigen ordered me to do. What he told me to do was to take out as many people as possible, dead or alive, he didn't care. Yes, I know it's a little frightening to know that the one I'm taking orders from is a…oh what's the point, he's a bloodthirsty psycho who loves to fight. I believe that's why this mission of his wasn't a stealth operation and was instead an invasion. I was there when we took the mirror frame from you guys. We were all a little surprised by the way he threatened that boy. Your son right?" Once he received a slow nod from Rusl he continued, "Yes, so I'm not completely confident in his ability to lead, but he does know what he's doing. This…world will be ours, even the stuff outside of Hyrule's borders."

"Is this really all there is to it? World domination?"

"More like…worlds," he hissed to emphasize the s, "domination. As you know this world really isn't the only one out there. There's another one, or possibly others, however, we're only after this one and the other one. Despite what they think, this world is powerful. Fighters and creatures that far exceed what we have in the Twilight Realm. We need this world under our control if we want to rule the Twilight Realm. There's just no other way to do it."

Rusl was silent as he contemplated this information. There's just one piece that he didn't quite understand. "_Why_, are you doing this? Seriously? There has to be something important that you're not telling me if the reason you're invading for you invading us is to invade the Twilight Realm."

Richard gave a chuckle before saying, "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well for some reason I have a feeling that I can trust you. Like you wouldn't betray having this information. Which is unique because you're the enemy."

"Maybe it's some kind of warrior intuition? I've shared parts of my personal life with enemies before because I knew that at the end of the fight that they wouldn't…damage me. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe I can explain it as if we weren't on opposite sides then I could probably trust them as a friend."

Richard gave a low hum. That was actually a little interesting. "As much as I would love to call you a friend, I still have a task that I must complete. A task for a goal that I wish to obtain. So enough talking. Let's end this right now!" Richard lunged forward with the double ended spear and sent an end at Rusl's head which was parried by Rusl. Rusl attempted to slice at Richard's head but he ducked and kicked Rusl in the stomach. "You're at a disadvantage here. You can't beat me. While you might have been able to beat me in your prime, you can't beat me now. You've enjoyed your peaceful life recently."

Rusl had to grit his teeth at the pain that he had just received from the kick. It wasn't the worst blow he ever received, but it was definitely something. "You're definitely talented. You're possibly one of the most talented fighters I've ever seen. Why waste it on the New Twili, why don't you learn from it. Even though you're pretty skilled you can become one of the strongest fighters in the world. Even stronger than me in my prime."

"Because the goal that I wish to obtain is much greater than becoming a very talented fighter. We are taking what is rightfully ours."

Rusl charged at him with a slice toward the midsection that was able to land a small cut on Richard's stomach before he hit him with a clothesline. He had to jump away to avoid getting stabbed by the spear, "I don't understand what this has to do with what's 'rightfully yours,' but what I do know is that you're doing this out of revenge. Your tone and your stance become more aggressive when you mention it. So obviously there's some sort of negative emotion tied in there. So I'm just wondering why."

Richard was honestly shocked by Rusl's assessment. Revenge is an easy way to explain why the New Twili are doing all of this. Perhaps some of the others were told the reasoning behind all this. That wouldn't be surprising. "The reason for the revenge is a long story that I don't feel like explaining. The two worlds will be ours as they rightfully are ours for what has happened. Don't think for a second that I'm going to allow you to attempt to understand everything so easily. I may trust you, but I'm not going to give you that much information."

Rusl put his sword away in the sheath again shocking Richard. "Come on, there's something that I want you to know. I want you to know the reason why I haven't been training as much as I should have."

"Why? Why would you tell this to me? A complete stranger and an enemy."

"Because I need someone to know. Someone that won't tell this to an important person to me. The reason why I haven't been training that much has to do with this…

(Rusl's Story)

_Rusl stared at the man who had anger in his eyes. There was no way that the situation could get any worse, but he couldn't let anything worse try to happen. "Yuki, calm down. This isn't going to help anything."Rusl said to the storming man as he walked past his tree house and heading towards the woods._

_ "I'm not going to calm down, Rusl! My wife is dead and those spirits think that they can just allow that to happen. I've done so much for them and even those pathetic goddesses. I want my wife back so we can raise our son together!"_

_ They were close to the spring now. He's running out options to calm down the furious man beside him. "They weren't the ones who caused this. They aren't responsible for her death and you know it. Why are you blaming her for something that they didn't do?" He recoiled when Yuki grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled in his face._

_ "Because they didn't bring her back!" There was a silence before Yuki elaborated, "Yes, I know they weren't the reason for all of this. But they could have saved her. They could have brought back the woman that I loved. No, they had to let her remain deceased long enough for her soul to leave this realm. Now I can't have her back, but they could have. I've done so much for them, I don't know why they feel like they can just leave me here with nothing to show for it."_

_ "Yuki…I'm sorry that she died. There was nothing anyone of us could do about it. It's not the boy's fault nor is it yours. She died because she died. It was great to have her around and I'm not telling you to forget about her, but what I'm telling you is not to do something hasty over something that we couldn't control. Can you promise me that?"_

_ Yuki stared at Rusl with eyes that seemed to lock any sort of emotion that he had been feeling away from Rusl's view. Swiftly he turned around and said, "No promises," then walked into the Ordon Spring, intent on talking to the spirit all by himself._

_ Rusl watched as he walked into the spring then left to go back to the village. Luckily his wife was taking care of the boy so there's not too much to worry about there. He just hoped that Yuki would return quickly with a cooler mind._

_ Yuki never came back._

(Back to the Present)

Rusl looked down at the ground with what seemed like a distant gaze. Finally he said, "You see, because that man had left I had to take care of that child. Not only did I raise the boy like a son, but I also trained him to be a powerful fighter. Strong enough to defeat you with a little difficulty." He wasn't lying either. That's the crazy part.

Richard had listened to the story earnestly. It was interesting if he were being honest. This man who he could tell was a feared swordsman had given up on power and fame so he could raise the son of his best friend who had abandoned his son. "I see. I guess the reason you told me this was mainly because you wanted me to spill my secret right?" He chuckled at the sheepish smile that Rusl gave. "Fine. I guess I can tell you. You see, we of the New Twili aren't treated like gods. In fact it wouldn't even be nice to say that we're the crap at the bottom of the god's shoes. To the people of the Twilight Realm we are monsters, trash, and scum. The only saving grace is our massive capability to fight. Some of us were picked up by random people and had to train harshly in order to live up to their 'expectations.' It was quite difficult. I was one of the ones plucked while living on the streets as a young boy. The Interlopers, the first people sent to the Twilight Realm, didn't have amazing physical prowess. Instead they focused on spells so they could challenge the goddesses. Sadly they failed and were cast into the Twilight Realm. However, when the people came from this realm and gave offspring, that offspring had amazing physical capability. They were stronger, faster, and quicker than ANY of the full blooded Twili."

"Does this have to do with what I think it does?"

"Yes, because of that some of those kids were taught a young age how to fight in case we would need someone with amazing physical ability. If I recall our leader had to do something like that." When he saw the look on Rusl's face he decided to elaborate, "Not Raigen. Another guy."

"Is that why you're so skilled? If it is I guess that makes sense. I sickens me to see that you would have to go through that."

"I appreciate the feeling but that happened in the past. Once this world becomes ours then the Twilight Realm will become ours and that feeling of accomplishment will become complete."

Rusl felt a "lecture mode" coming on, "Do you really feel like that will help anything? The path of revenge is filled with hate and disappointment. Let's say if you _do _take over our world then you _do_ take over the Twilight Realm and force everybody as your subjects, will that really satisfy you? Will that really satisfy your leaders? Raigen is a valid point in this argument. But there might be other realms out there, and if you force our magicians to work with yours then you will surely find them. Will you try to conquer those worlds as part of what is 'rightfully yours?' Think about it."

Think about it Richard did do. Luckily Rusl was an honest man so he wasn't going to attack Richard while he was busy thinking about all of this. "You know, I never really thought about it though. You're an interesting man. Too bad I probably won't be able to exchange greetings with the one that call your son."

"Yes, it is a shame. I sense good in all…most of you New Twili. This quest for revenge is foolish and all for naught. Why don't you do something beneficial?"

Richard was feeling a sense of exasperation. He was tired of Rusl trying to prove that point home. Even if he changed his mind he was in too deep now. Too deep to turn back there's no other way. "I'm sorry, Rusl. It's too late. I can't sit here and listen to you go on about stopping this plan while I know that it's too late to do anything about it. I'm going to attack you, please prepare." With the warning given he ran forward and tackled Rusl straight into the ground.

All grace that had originally been in the fight was gone as the negative feelings that both were feeling had turned into a brawl. With Richard on top he was striking his fists down onto Rusl's face repeatedly. Rusl was now sporting an eventual black eye while blood was started to come out from his cheek. Rusl was able to knee him in the stomach then he turned them over and started striking him with the same ferocity.

This continued with several reversals before a voice stopped yelled out, "Stop!" It was from a female both could tell. When the person showed herself it was a cute girl with purple hair and eyes. "Ju-just st-st-stop." She was happy that she was finally able to get here in time.

Richard and Rusl had immediately separated from each other quickly for reasons that they couldn't explain They just felt like they had to listen to the shy girl. Rusl was the first respond to the girl, "What are you doing here? You should be in your home not out here in the middle of the battle! Leave now!" He recognized her; she was probably that Minora girl that Link had talked about. The shy personality and the stutter just made the recognition that much easier.

"NO! I'm not going home! Not when you're close to death!" The girl yelled. Just like a switch being flipped something happened with her personality and the area around her. Her eyes became a blood red while the ground underneath her began to shake violently. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" The shaking became even worse the more she yelled.

"Rusl! What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" They both watched on as she moved her hand to the both of them and something powerful flew out of her hand. It was a enormous lightning bolt and it flew to Richard at a shocking, pun intended, speed which ended with Richard getting hit by it. His scream of pain was loud but was overridden by the loud vibration of the ground shaking. Soon the shaking stopped and Minora's eyes returned to normal before she slumped forward and fell unconscious from the expense of energy. Rusl looked over to Richard and had to keep the wince under wraps at the charred flesh and smoke rising from his motionless body. He was dead. Rusl turned his wary eyes back to the unconscious girl and thought to himself, '_This is something to look into._' Link certainly likes to hang around interesting company, doesn't he?

(In Front of the Castle)

Lionell stood there anticipating for when Raigen arrived. He could see the figure getting closer and closer to the gates with every passing second. He didn't know what it was that Raigen wanted from inside of the castle. There were only two options as to what it was: First it was Zelda, second it was probably some sort of magical artifact in the castle, or worse it could be both. He let a small smile grace his face as Raigen came to a complete stop in front of him with his back to the castle. "Well looks like I win the race. Now you don't stand a chance in getting inside." He truly felt like a guardian at this moment, now the key is for him to actually succeed in his job.

A big grin had made its way onto Raigen's face before he said, "Really? Do you really think I'm that weak? I highly doubt that my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"Friend, enemy…potato potahto. The point is that you may think that you're the only special one, but you're not the only one who has any sort of worth when it comes to this whole situation. I'm very skilled in the first place. But like I said I wish I could fight you right now, but I have something more important to do. So sorry to disappoint but I need to be somewhere else right now so…."

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere. We're going to win this battle without you succeeding with your plan so why don't you just give up? I'm not going to allow anything to happen to Hyrule. Not under my watch!" He then steeled himself for when Raigen would attack him. He knew it was going to happen. The bloodthirsty grin that was on his face had turned into a frown. Apparently Raigen wasn't very patient when it came to doing the job.

Link who was speeding through the town could see the two of them now in front of the castle gates. He had finally arrived. Raigen and Lionell stood there preparing for when one of them would attack each other. Well, here was the perfect chance to take advantage of the enemy having his attention directed somewhere else. He brought the sword back and charged forward at Raigen hoping to end it before he could notice. Regrettably it failed as Raigen noticed and jumped back before Link could stab him with the sword. '_Dang it, I was so close._' He turned to Lionell and said, "Well it's great to see that you weren't taken out on your way here…Yay."

"Do you have to sound so unenthusiastic about it? It makes it sound like that you wanted me to die in the first place! Plus I'm surprised that _you_ managed to survive through all of that. With you being a baby and all."

"You act like I haven't been in any sort of big battle before. Remember I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and Zant…heck I saved the Twilight Realm from Zant too."

The sound of laughter was heard by the apparently forgotten Raigen as he was sitting on the ground laughing. "Do you really think that's such a big accomplishment? Really! How amusing!" He paused to get his breath before continuing, "Zant in all honesty was a pushover who didn't get his way. Our leader was always able to deal with Zant accordingly. The only way that he was able to take over Hyrule was because he surprised them! I will give you the credit for being able to defeat Ganondorf though. That is sort of an accomplishment." He allowed the grin that was on his face earlier to become bigger.

Lionell turned to Link before saying, "I'm officially worried about that man over there. I wonder if he was dropped as a baby that gave him such a weird personality. That would make sense."

"I don't know. I highly doubt that though. I think he's just messed up in general."

"Stop saying those things about me! Really, you are all annoying! You act like you've never dealt with someone like me before. Where I lived in the Twilight Realm was filled with people like me. So don't sound so surprised."

That had made Link and Lionell's blood run cold. "What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

Raigen was contemplating whether he should tell them a little of his history or not. He stared at them with a frown and narrowed eyes before he made up his mind and said, "I'm not going to tell any of you anything. What you don't understand is that what you think is awful here is normal in the more…violent areas of the Twilight Realm. Without giving too much away I grew up in those kind of areas. My life sucked, even more than any of you have ever experienced, and I can tell that it had morphed me into what I am today. But you don't see me here complaining about it. You should stop complaining about all of this and actually realize the world outside of what you have dealt with." He had to stop as he tried to catch his breath. They really pissed him off; they meaning the people in front of him and the members of the New Twili. He knew that almost all of them questioned his leadership.

Link had his hand clenching his sword tightly. Lionell and he had obviously switched some kind of switch that made him this angry. Link was worried that Raigen will charge at them out of anger, but instead he stood there shaking in anger. He was making no indication that he was going to try and attack them…for now.

Lionell held up his arms in a placating motion before saying, "Easy there. I don't know what it was that you had to deal with or what the others had to deal with, but it's not normal for someone to be so bloodthirsty in the first place. Sorry if you…hear that a lot. However, you need to grow up and become an actual normal person." Lionell had to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Raigen's face become red from anger. It was just too easy.

Meanwhile Link was internally freaking out. What was Lionell doing? Why would he antagonize Raigen into making a move? There's no way that would benefit anyone. Link's eyes grew wide as he finally realized what it was that Lionell was doing. Raigen was trying to get into the castle and odds are if he manipulated Raigen into a fight…well with two-against-one they would be able to beat Raigen and everything that they had planned would go to waste.

Raigen had enough of dealing with them. He just wanted to get past them so that he can continue the plan. Was it so hard to ask for? Not only that but these two pissed him off beyond belief so he wasn't going to let them sit there and continue to accuse him of being some sort of screwed up person. He took out his small knives and charged at the both of them.

Link had a feeling of excitement once he saw the big hefty man was charging towards him. The cause of the disruption of peace was about to get his butt kicked! Plus defeating him would allow him to relax soon as this would put a stop to their plans. Lionell just wanted to fight him so they can end this invasion. However, to their surprise when he got to them he flipped over them and landed behind their bodies. They turned backwards as quickly as they could in case he attacked their backs but he turned towards them with a grin on his face before another Twilight Portal was coming out of the sky. "Did you two really think that you pissed me off that much? Yes, it did tick me off but it wasn't going to affect me too much. So I figured that it would be best that I tricked you to get this advantage. Now I leave you with a farewell present, bye bye!"

Suddenly four shadow beasts started falling from the sky, but to Link's surprise one of them was carrying a mirror frame in its hand. The four of them landed on the ground with multiple loud thuds with dust rising from the ground because of their landing. Not a second sooner Raigen had grabbed the mirror frame and took off running into the castle. Link and Lionell stood there as they noticed something that made these shadow beasts completely different than the others. The glowing symbol was there but it had branched lines out to their arms and legs while they had a bulkier build to them.

Link brought his sword and shield close to him as he watched the four shadow beasts prepare to charge at him. However, Lionell stood in front of Link blocking the beasts and Link from viewing each other. "Lionell? What's going on?"

"You're going to jump out whenever they come at us. That way they won't see what you're doing and whenever you get past them I'm going to hold them off. Right now you're the one that is needed to keep the New Twili from winning, so I'm counting on you."

Link gave a smile at his words. It was touching for such a powerful person to put such trust on him, but it was also a little nerve racking. "What's this? You're trusting me to do what's your job? Maybe I should just enroll and become Hyrule's army commander? Maybe I could make you my assistant and order you around."

"Don't joke about crap like that. They're coming so get ready." The four enhanced shadow beasts charged at them with ferocity. Once they were close enough Link darted from behind Lionell and slipped past the shadow beasts. Lionell threw his sword forward so it went into one of their stomachs so he could jump over them so he was blocking them from catching up to Link. He landed and saw Link run straight into the castle. He chuckled before turning around and noticing that his sword hadn't landed on the ground and instead was still wedged into the beast's stomach. That stopped the happy feeling that he was feeling. Why did nothing have to go right? He looked up into the sky and said quite loudly, "Does someone up there hate me? Seriously…have I done something to piss all you gods off? Please tell me!"

His speech to whatever was up there was put to a halt as the four charged at him again, even the one with the sword that was making it leave a trail of blood onto the ground. Lionell let a loud curse as he had to weave around the shadow beasts' attacks. He really regretted having his sword being stuck in the side of one of those creatures. It really made things THAT much harder.

Suddenly something flew by Lionell's face and impacted with his sword. The speed of the unidentified flying object had knocked his sword straight through the shadow beast's stomach. It made a loud scream of pain with blood pouring out of the hole but it kept on standing as if it was made of iron. A second one came from the same area and hit the same shadow beast right in the chest where the glowing symbol was glowing. The beast gave a louder and shrill scream before it fell forward onto the ground. Soon it wasn't moving; it wasn't twitching or even had the normal signs of showing respiration. This proved that whoever had thrown the two objects knew what it took to kill the things.

Out of nowhere a third object had fixed itself right in front of him. That's when he realized what the object was, it was a kunai. Looks like the person had very good accuracy with those things. On it he saw what looked like a note that said "The strengthening spell can be undone by hitting the symbol, the source of its powers." This proved to be useful information as he grabbed that kunai in front of him then threw it towards the mark of another shadow beast. It wedged itself into the creature's chest and the same result of the first one that got hit happened, it died.

That's when he realized the perfect situation. There was his sword which was covered in the first shadow beasts blood and there was the one kunai that was scattered somewhere around the ground. Oh, there it was. Rushing forward he grabbed the kunai threw it at one of two left alive before dodging a swing from the one that wasn't hit with the third kunai. He dodged a hard attack before bringing up his shield and using both hands slammed the shield into the shadow beast's face.

The shadow beast let out a yelp of pain before charging towards Lionell again. Lionell crouched down and lifted himself up with the shield hitting the shadow beast's face which lifted it off the ground a few centimeters. Lionell heaved the shadow beast onto the ground and then made a break for his sword. From the time it took for him to reach his sword the creature got back up and charged for a third time at Lionell. He fell to his knees, grabbed his sword, and then pulled it up so it went straight through the chest of the shadow beast. The shadow beast let out a yell of agony before it slumped over on Lionell. Lionell gave a shaky laugh as the weight of the shadow beast was making it hard for him to get up.

Once he was able to push the beast farther up he rolled out from underneath the shadow beast. He was breathing heavily as he just stood there watching the body of the shadow beast as if he figured that it was going to rise from the dead and attack him.

Lionell gave a groan as he realized that now he would need to roll the body over so he could grab his bloodied sword. He needed to get into the castle so he could aid Link in stopping Raigen from continuing the plan. He hoped that Link was able to catch up to Raigen before he was able to arrive at wherever the location is. He also had to give a silent thanks to whoever it was that sent the kunai.

(With Link)

Link was sprinting as fast as he could through the grand hallways of the castle. He felt every muscle of his body strain in an attempt to move faster than he ever had before as he ran through the castle. He needed to stop Raigen, there was no other objective. He needed to most likely kill the man if he wanted to end all of this nonsense.

The first idea that Link had of where Raigen needed to go was the throne room. That was shown to be incorrect once he arrived he noticed that there was no one inside at all. The second idea was Zelda's private chambers, but he figured that Raigen wouldn't go up there because Link never noticed anything of interest while he was there. The third and final idea was the secret room that Zelda had talked about at times. She had told him where the location of the room in case he would ever need to go there in an emergency.

He ran further down different hallways before he arrived at the castle's dungeon. A lot of prisoners were backed away from the bars of the cell shaking and clinging to themselves in fear. "What's going on?" Link asked one of the prisoners who looked the least shaken up. He actually recognized this man. Link had caught him kidnapping women and trying to sell them, but Link put a stop to the whole operation thankfully. It wasn't too difficult to take the guy down since he wasn't very skilled as a magician.

"That...that man...in there." The prisoner then pointed a shaking finger over to the direction of the secret room. It didn't take a light bulb above the head for him to figure out what he meant by that. The prisoners were scared stiff by Raigen when he came through. Without giving any indication that he heard the man he just ran in the direction where the prisoner had pointed.

He found the bodies of the guards outside of the door. They were clearly outmatched by Raigen. It was times like this that Link often wondered when Zelda was going to give the guards better training for something like this. Maybe he'll actually take her up on the offer to train the guards.

Without hesitation he kicked the door open and was surprised by what he saw. A third guard was lying on the ground motionless and not breathing. He looked toward the bed and saw Zelda lying over her bed unconscious while Raigen was trying to put a mirror in the frame they took. "Hold it right there!" Link yelled.

Raigen turned towards him and pointed his hand out before a red glow had surrounded his hand. Suddenly Link felt something wrap around his arms and legs that were holding him back. He looked down and noticed that specific portions of the wall and ground became animated in the form of some kind of rope before they captured him. "You think that all I can do is fight? I know a spell or two. Right now I don't need you interfering," Raigen said.

"What are you doing?" Link asked in an attempt to get some sort of information out of Raigen.

"Easy! With this mirror everything that was planned will come to fruition. You think that the mirror guarded by the sages was the only mirror portal to the Twilight Realm? No, that's the most known and powerful one. That one could send armies to there and back easily. In an attempt to block this path to the Twilight Realm someone took the mirror from this frame and left it here while the frame was hidden somewhere near the town that we first met. It had been in this room this whole time. Shocking, isn't it? It seems a little convenient of course, but I'm not going to complain."

Link was having enough of this conversation. He let out a growl that Raigen immediately noticed, "You shouldn't do that. You're face will be stuck in that."

"Why do you care?"

"I like my victims to be smiling when they die. It adds a more…pleasant experience for the people that have to look at them." Well, that's not creepy at all.

Link gave a loud groan as he again failed to break free of the bindings that held him. "What are you planning on doing?" Link tried again to get some sort of information out of Raigen.

Raigen had adjusted the mirror so that it had completely latched into the mirror frame. Now it looked more complete then when Link had first seen it. The way it had looked then reminded Link of an incomplete road being built, it had purpose but it wasn't at the point of completion. Now it looked like it was complete and ready to operate. Raigen had lifted his hand and touched the glass. The outer part of the mirror began to glow an eerie green color. "The first part that is needed for all of this to work is for someone of Twilight blood to touch the mirror. Now, the second part is to have someone of the Triforce to touch it like you did with the frame. You members of the Triforce have some hand in almost everything."

"Why do you need to touch it if it's a portal to the Twilight Realm?" Link was now genuinely interested this.

Raigen looked over towards Zelda to see if she would wake up. Once he noticed that she wasn't going to wake up he said, "Because the most unique thing with this mirror is that it isn't only linked to the Twilight Realm, but it's linked to many other realms. Hundreds probably although I'm not completely sure. So if someone from a different universe touched this mirror then the mirror would activate the link to the other universe. However, that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that I have a member of the Triforce touch the mirror then we're good to go. Now it can't be you since you're…well restrained. Ganondorf is dead sooo that leaves one last person...," Raigen didn't finish his sentence as he let Link figure it out.

"So you're going to use Zelda then? So this was your plan the whole time? Why risk the chance of everyone dying when you could have someone sneak into the castle? Wouldn't that be a better way to get everything that you need?"

"Words of advice that I'll listen to some other time. Now shut up while I take care of this."

"Just let me go!"

"Not going to happen. I should kill you now, but I have something else in mind for you. So just sit tight and watch." Raigen then walked over to Zelda and put his fingers around her temples before his fingers started to glow the same color as his hand was earlier. "Now wake up, Zelda." And suddenly Zelda's eyes fluttered open as she leaned up quickly in surprise almost head butting Raigen by accident. Raigen grabbed her roughly and lead her to the mirror while she was still dazed. He had to take advantage of Zelda being disoriented. So he moved her arm up to the mirror and forced her to touch it. Once that happened he threw her on the bed and watched as the portion beneath the green glow was starting to glow a golden color.

The two colors started to spin around the mirror. They started out slowly almost lazily before they grew bigger and the bigger they got the faster they spun around the mirror. Eventually the colors fused together to produce a swirling vortex.

Link's eyes widened in surprise once he noticed that the colors combined and had created a swirling vortex from inside the mirror. Link struggled and struggled as he couldn't get out of the bindings. Unknown to him something had possessed him as his eyes became glazed over and a gold outline began to overtake him.

Raigen was surprised as Link started to glow a golden color and the bindings started to wither away. He stood in front of the mirror protectively in case that was what Link was aiming to do.

(In the Twilight Realm)

Midna watched on in surprise as something had suddenly appeared inside of her throne room. "Tyro! What's going on?"

"I don't know Princess! It looks like a…portal of some sort." He suddenly felt his body starting to drag towards it. "Princess, move away from here. It's dragging me in and you don't need to be dragged in too!"

"I'm not going to let you go on alone!" Midna then grabbed onto his arm with a death grip while a random magical of hand that she used to help Link in their adventures grabbed onto the floor roughly leaving the floor cracked. However, the suction force of the portal was too strong and the both of them were dragged into the portal. The portal didn't stop there as it continued to grow bigger and bigger from within the throne room. Objects such as chairs and desks were flying around in erratic motions but they were not sucked in. The portal continued to grow and would continue to grow.

(Back to Hyrule)

Link had no idea what was going on with his body. He was aware what his body was doing, but he couldn't control it. Once the bindings fully withered away Link rushed towards Raigen with a greater speed than he ever used. Link shoved Raigen into a wall which cracked under the strength before he brought his sword down into the swirling mirror. The glowing golden outline that was over Link suddenly went into the portal. The portal changed from a purple color to a golden. Soon the portal stopped and Link finally gained full awareness of his whole body. He tried to move his arms so that he could get his sword in a readied position but noticed that his sword was gone.

The surprise from finding out that the sword that he used had disappeared was changed by the fact that he noticed two new people in the room. One of the people was a very tall and lanky man but he recognized the fact that he was a Twili from the color of his skin. The second person was perhaps what he would in the future refer to as the most beautiful woman in existence. He remembered what she looked like when she entered into her real form, there was no way that he would ever forget that, but this was something else. Midna was here in this world.

Midna turned her eyes to Link and they widened. Many emotions danced from within her mind but the one that was most abundant was happiness. "Link…is that you?"

Link couldn't suppress the blush that appeared on his face as she said his name. It was like the name rolled off her tongue perfectly. "Yes, it's me…Midna." Even the way that he said her name seemed perfect.

Sadly the perfect moment was ruined as a blur was seen by everyone and Link felt something strike him during his moment of weakness. He turned back toward to where Raigen was but saw that he hadn't moved a muscle. He turned around so him and Midna were looking at the same person.

Midna felt her heart sink down to her stomach in shock. She was so happy to be with Link again, but the owner of this blade that pierced Link had ruined everything. What's worse was that she personally knew who the person was. It was Tyro.

Raigen gave a big grin as he said, "Welcome back…leader."

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter that has a cliffhanger! Big surprise with Tyro! Well, probably not since I don't have that many characters introduced in the story but hey…someone had to be surprised. And yes that was planned from the start haha.

And like I said, all you LinkxMidna fans that have been kept waiting for something to happen will probably be happy, even though the moment didn't last too long.

Well stay tuned for an exciting and revealing fifth chapter! Coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did then I would make sure that they would make a sequel to Twilight Princess. I do own the plot of this story and my characters however.

Well the invasion is basically over at this point. Yay! Now it'll be easier to type this story haha. The invasion made it a little difficult since I wanted to get some development and exciting scenes without rushing the plot but also making the chapters long enough. Now that everything is moving on then that might help get chapters out.

Then again it actually took four days to finish this chapter, but I had to work on a chapter for something so that took a while to create. However, eight days that's pretty good! :D To me it is.

This chapter is more of an aftermath/filler chapter. It doesn't mean that this chapter isn't going to be important, but there's nothing too serious going to happen at the moment.

Also make sure to check out my Naruto and D-Gray Man crossover called Spiraling through the Darkness. I think that it'll be pretty good if I'm being honest, but you never know how things end out.

Also I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five

The room was eerily silent as everyone seemed to stare transfixed on the scene in front of them. Zelda recognized Midna the moment that she had entered into the room. While Zelda was a little suspicious that she could be the one behind all this, she quickly disputed that fact once she saw the way Midna looked at Link. It was a look of pure adoration, someone who hadn't seen their favorite person in a long time, but also one of surprise. It was clear that Midna had no idea that she was going to end up in this world. So that for sure meant this Tyro man was the one behind the New Twili. Yes, she was thinking all of this the moment that Link was stabbed by the man.

Midna's eyes had tears in them as she couldn't move her eyes away from where Tyro's sword was currently located. This wasn't how any of the reunions played out in her head if she saw Link again. Link's blood slowly dripped down his sides as the blood was keeping some of the blood inside. However, there was a little bit of blood that was trailing along the blade before dripping down onto the ground. Worst reunion ever.

It could be worse.

Link was cursing himself within his mind at the mistake that he had just made. He had let his guard down just from seeing Midna that he failed to see the long sword preparing to penetrate his side. That was a rookie mistake and Rusl would kill him if he found out about it. Link let out a bitter chuckle before saying, "You bast, ah!" Link had to stop his curse as the pain temporarily made him unable to speak. He was able to level a glare onto Tyro before saying, "So you're the one that's behind all of this.

Tyro stared down at Link with a neutral expression. If the situation wasn't so serious then he would probably have a teasing smile on his face. "Well, you're the most dangerous one to the overall plan. Might as well take you down, but-" Tyro looked at the shattered mirror before continuing, "-It seems that you were able to stop it. Somehow, I seriously have no idea how. That put a huge dent in the overall plan. Now I need to come up with something else." He had to jump from an enraged Midna who tried to hit him with some kind of black lightning. "Aw, did I ruin your perfect moment, Princess?"

Midna didn't know what it was that she was feeling at the moment. First she was happy, then she was shocked, and now she felt rage boil down from within the deepest depths of her heart. "Why? Tyro! Why would you do this? I trusted you!"

Tyro kept dodging her attacks as she started to try and hit him with some black lightning that she was throwing at him. She was very skilled in magic which was indicated with how she was effortlessly activating spells. It was a little difficult to dodge because of the small room he was currently in, but he was able to manage. "Why, Princess, whatever do you mean?"

"Why would you attack Link? What has he done to you! You're a member of the New Twili aren't you? You, you…" Her tough exterior had broken down and she grabbed his shirt and gently shook him. She was feeling overwhelmed from all of this. Had he faked every single positive moment that they had with each other? Did he allow Raigen to beat him to a pulp to trick her?

None of them saw the Triforce mark on Link's hand start to glow. Link's eyes glazed over before he said, "Princess Midna." It was as if someone else was speaking through his body. The fact that he called her "Princess Midna" is enough to show that it wasn't Link talking as he would never call Midna or Zelda their official titles. "Allow me to speak, please. I've waited for this moment for a while. By a while I actually mean a _while_" He lifted up his arm and showed the Triforce glowing on his hand. "I've watched from the…beyond I guess you could say. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Link. Not the Link that you know, but I'm called the Hero of Time." He finished his statement with a polite bow despite the wince from moving like that with a stab wound on his body. Good thing was that the wound was starting to heal rather quickly, rather unnaturally.

Tyro was able to move Midna's hands away from him as they looked at Link. This was definitely something different. "The Hero of Time? So you're the one who defeated Ganondorf, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Well technically _we _defeated Ganondorf if you count this one right here officially killing him."

"What do you want?" Tyro wasn't didn't have time to deal with

"I don't want anything. I just had to give you a warning. You're going to lose. The mirror is broken while stronger and more deadly force will end you…Yes, that's what the message was. Great right? Very specific and easy to figure out!" He leaned back at the glare Tyro had given him before saying, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, or the messenger's body. Quite frankly I didn't really give a crap that you stabbed this Link in the stomach. Trust me, he'll live. He's too important to just die from…you." If that wasn't an insult then what else could it have been.

No one knew what they needed to expect from watching this Link interact with them. One moment the scene was grave and the next they were watching a spirit of a deceased hero interact with them. Tyro was the first one to respond to the warning that the past Link had given, "So this more deadly force, can you tell me who they are. Is it by any chance this Link right here?"

Link's face had sported a mischievous grin before he said in a sing-song voice, "Not telliiiiing! Oh, don't look at me like that. I really can't tell you. That would be cheating. The world might explode if I tell you." He noticed everyone staring at him with deadpan faces. "Ok, that _might_ be an exaggeration, but you know the whole intervention type thing. This is just to let everyone know the true antagonists of this plot!"

"What?" Tyro asked.

"Nothing," Link said rather hastily.

Zelda just watched the scene with mild interest. While there was obviously something more important going on at the same time it was interesting, and if she was being honest amusing, to watch this past Link interact with everyone. He was just like the modern Link but a little more polite…and mischievous. She kept silent so she could see how this all turned out. However, Link then turned to her and gave her a wink.

"You know, Princess Zelda, this warning applies to you too!" At her confused look he elaborated, "This deadly force that I mentioned earlier isn't exactly friendly to you if you know what I mean. Again I can't say who they are because well that could ruin things. Also, you need to start learning the secrets of the Triforce. Trust me, it'll help you out." That was rather vague.

"Give him back." It was sudden but voice was quite but demanding, just like the voice of a ruler. However, there was also a hint of weakness that was easy to notice. Midna sighed as her eyes started to water before she said, "I want him back. Give the Link I know back. I want this over with. I want this whole night to be over with!" She fell down onto her knees since her legs didn't feel strong enough to be able to hold her up. She should be used to tough situations like this, but everything happened so fast that she didn't have any time to prepare herself for what happened next.

Link in the modern Link's body leaned forward next to her and graced her with a smile before saying, "You like him, don't you?"

Midna's normal reaction to someone saying that would be to blush and to deny it weakly. At this point she didn't feel any sort of resistance as she gave a slow nod.

Raigen slowly walked around everybody before clasping Tyro on the shoulder and saying quietly, "You want me to kill him?"

"No, I don't think that we have the best chance to kill anybody here. So let's just go for now. Link," Once he got Link's attention he said, "I'm going to leave for now. We'll meet again…Or I'll meet the other Link again. It's all confusing." Both Tyro and Raigen had rushed out of the room and the hallway as quickly as they could and left everyone in the room alone. Tyro had to leave and think of another plan because of the mirror being broken, their whole plan was ruined from the actions of the present Link.

Link watched their retreating bodies with narrowed eyes before looking at Midna and saying "Don't worry about a thing. Link's going to be back in a minute. And I'm going to give you a word of advice that you'll enjoy." He leaned forward so he could whisper into her ear, "Don't give up on him and you'll have him." He then gave her a wink and inwardly chuckled at her wide eyes before his eyes glazed over. Once awareness reentered into Link's body he looked around in surprise. He looked down at Midna and he immediately felt concern from seeing the state she was in. "Midna? Are you alright?"

Midna looked up in surprise as she heard his voice. It made her feel happy, as if the sun finally came out from a rainy day. She let a big smile that actually made Link blush a bit before saying, "I am now."

Link's small blush grew a little bigger at the way she said that. Just like he remembered when he last saw her she was the definition of beauty. Her blue skin and narrow eyes made her the definition of exotic beauty. _Very _exotic. "Well that's good. I don't want you to be feeling down. You might scare everybody away with your crankiness."

"Oh, shut it." It was a rude thing to say, but she wouldn't have wanted anything else to come out of his mouth. Well, that's not true but she meant with the way the situation was.

"If you two lovebirds are finished we need to get one of you to a medic. Although your wound seems to be healing, but better safe than sorry. Not only that but Midna, you and I need to talk about some important stuff. Lionell, I would like for you to get Link to a medic so that he can heal. He was stabbed."

Lionell just ran through the room and took note of how the room looked. He gave an inward sigh since he had to be on the move again. He lifted an eyebrow once he saw Midna. "Was there something that I missed?"

Link chuckled before saying, "Yes. Yeah, you missed a lot. Is there any chance that you could carry me? I don't feel like walking."

"I'm not going to carry you! You're so lazy."

The two princesses watched as Lionell wrapped Link's arm around his shoulder and walked out of the room with the two of them continuing to argue as they walked down the hallways of the castle.

(Sometime Later)

With Raigen and Tyro's departure all of the surviving and conscious members of the New Twili had departed with them. The streets of the castle town were cleared of all enemies when they exited through Raigen's portal. Soldiers were rounding up almost every New Twili member that hadn't left. Citizens were still hiding out in their homes but many of them had relaxed enough to allow themselves to succumb to the sandman's charm. However, there was one citizen that was wondering around in search of someone she knew.

"Minora, where are you? Get back here before kick your butt all the way to the outside countries!" Lilah yelled. All she knew that Minora had made a break for the door during the middle of the invasion and had disappeared. She didn't know where Minora had gone, nor did she really care. She was pretty miffed that Minora would just up and leave like that during such an important time.

Lilah would be the first to admit that Minora could handle herself. She knew that her sister was talented in magic because of what that man had done. However, things could always go wrong, especially since Minora had never learned how to control the magic inside of her.

Lilah kept moving her head and her eyes around as she searched for that familiar purple hair that belonged to her sister. While looking for her sister she surveyed the damage around castle town. It could have honestly been a lot worse than it really was. Yes, there were some houses with holes in them with cracks covering the walls, but to the property of the town not much has happened. When she finally left the house most of the streets were clear of bodies, but she could only imagine how many people died to preserve this place. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts as her mind took a turn where Lilah would find her sister among the bodies that were soon to be buried. It wouldn't do her any good to think about that possibility at the moment.

She walked by a building that she remembers being a bar owned by some woman named Telma. She never had gone inside the bar before, but she had heard that it was a decent place with good service. She would try and find a good date their but she wasn't going to stoop to that level to find a date so there really never has been any purpose for her to have walked in there. Although she was certainly curious about it, there hardly has been any bad reviews about the place.

Once she walked by her eyes glanced in curiosity over to the bar. It was an involuntary action whenever she walked by. She had no possible idea as to why she did that every time she walked by, but it she just ignored it. What she noticed when she walked by was a man standing near the door with his arms crossed. She never has met this man before, she would know if she had, but he seemed to give off an aura of strength and leadership. It was able to enrapture her and lead her to him as if she knew that he would solve her problems. "Excuse me, sir. I would like to ask you a question."

The man shifted his eyes to her before giving her a friendly smile that would have made her heart beat quickly if he was around her age. "How can I help you, miss?"

"My name is Lilah. I'm looking for my little sister. She's about yay high, has purple hair and purple eyes with a cute face and stutter. Her name is Minora. She ran out of the house during the invasion and I can't find her. Have you seen her? Mister…"

The man's eyes had widened before they returned to normal and he said, "Rusl, my name is Rusl. And I believe that I might know who you're looking for." He watched her give him a look that practically made the area around her light up. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle. Rusl gave a chuckle before saying, "The one you may be looking for is in here, so please come in." With that she followed him into the bar.

Lilah didn't know what to expect when she had entered the bar. Would she find expensive ornaments scattered around the bar? Would there be rotten chairs and tables from a lack of spending? Whatever answer she was looking for wasn't there as everything that was in the store had been cleared out for the countless of soldiers who had fought in the battle. Her eyes scanned across the bodies of wounded soldiers for the person that Rusl had told her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they landed on the purple girl whose face Lilah would never forget. It was Minora lying on a random mat. "Minora!" She yelled joyfully. However, an older woman with red hair quickly shushed her which made her cheeks flush with embarrassment for only a second. She then rushed over to where Minora was lying.

Rusl gave a small smile as he watched the woman that he had just met run over to her unconscious sister and begin cradling her head into her arms. "I see that she was the one that you were looking for. That's good. I was scared that no one was going to come for her."

"Is she alright?" Lilah asked with fear in her eyes. She felt extremely vulnerable at the moment but she didn't care. All she cared about was if her sister was safe.

"Yes, yes she is. In fact she didn't even get hurt during that battle." He noticed her confused look before saying, "Why don't you come out here with me. I have some questions that I need to ask you."

Lilah was torn in making a decision. On the one hand she could leave with Rusl and let him ask her some questions that clearly were important. Or she could completely ignore him so she could stay and take care of her sister. After about a minute of thinking to herself she nodded before letting Minora's head gently onto the mat again. Lilah would leave with Rusl so he could talk with her, but she would be there for Minora when she woke up. That was her decision. She got up and slowly walked towards the exit while also making sure that she didn't step on any of the soldiers.

(With the Princesses)

Midna would be the first to admit that she was tired. While there necessarily wasn't a sun in the Twilight Realm, it was daytime there and everyone was awake including her. However, the quick rush of information when she came to this realm had overwhelmed her and she felt a headache coming on as she looked at Princess Zelda. She could never hate Zelda, but right now she was a little agitated. She wanted to either sleep or be with Link at the moment. The moron always seemed to make her day get better. Although she figured that sleep would be the best option as she would be able to process all that she had learned today…or tonight. "How have you been? It certainly has been a while since we last met."

"It certainly has. I just wish that the nature of your visit would not be as…disturbing as it is now."

"You know that you don't have to speak like that in front of me? We're both rulers but it's not like it's going to kill us to talk like stiffs."

Zelda gave a small chuckle before saying, "Very well. The thing that I would like to ask you is can you tell me what you know on that man, Tyro. He was with you when you both entered into this world, but you were honestly surprised when he was discovered to be the leader of the New Twili."

Midna let out a loud sigh before saying, "The only reason I'm even answering this now is because I'm forever in your debt when you saved me. He was my personal guard. He practically ran the castle beside me because he always made sure that everything went according to plan. He was a great guy; he was basically a guy that I felt like I could trust."

"That still doesn't explain what I want to know Midna. I'm sure you're aware of the New Twili."

"Yes, they've been bothering us for a while. Not too long but long enough to become a credible enough threat."

"What you need to realize that we've only heard of them since earlier today, but they've already had the guts to invade us and wage a war by using your people. Which by the way their deaths you can't hold us accountable for. Our men didn't know that they were your people, plus if they tried to knock unconscious everybody then they would die."

"It is ok. I understand that you're not responsible for this. I know that…Tyro is responsible for this. He led me to believe that he was trying to fight them, but instead he was commanding them from the shadows while Raigen was the poster boy. It's a little humiliating for no one to have noticed this." Midna had leaned back in her chair by the time that she finished her sentence. Her head was seriously hurting. "Is there any way that we can continue this later? I need to go to sleep. If you don't mind that is."

Zelda felt that there was more to it than just wanting to sleep. However, she wasn't going to deny what Midna had said. She wanted to get some sleep herself. "That is fine. I will have a maid prepare a room for you to stay in. I will try and get Link to join us when we speak tomorrow. I guarantee that he will be fine when he meets us." After Zelda had given the instructions to one of her maids she laid her head down on the pillow with a smile on her face. Hyrule had the advantage in this war. With Midna on their side then the New Twili would be brought down.

However, a different problem had snuck its way into her mind. The warning that the past Link had given her. Was this future threat much more dangerous than the New Twili? The New Twili had invaded Hyrule and killed many people and their goal is to take over the world, yet this threat was supposed to be even more dangerous? That didn't make any sense to her. She suddenly had an image of a purple and upside down image of the Triforce enter into her mind before it left as quickly as it entered. Where had that thought come from?

That night would be the longest it ever took for her to fall asleep.

(In a Secret Place)

The darkness was one again illuminated by the light of torches being lit. Only two people had made their way into the room as they discussed important events. "So…I believe that you were right when you said the New Twili were going to be a threat to the overall plan. Would you like for me to end this before they could get any more dangerous? You know that it'll be _very _easy."

"No, that won't be necessary. We can't have that sort of attention on us yet." His voice was low and thoughtful. "Where is the other one? You were tasked with watching him."

"Funny you should say that considering you were the one who said we can count on him. I lost track of him and haven't had any of my soldiers find him yet. Do you worry that he's going to give us away? If so then I'll just kill him and that'll be the end of it."

"No. I know that he won't go to any authorities. You see, unlike us the entire country is looking for him. He had committed horrible crimes and if he were to turn himself in then they would kill him. He doesn't want to die just yet. I know that we can mostly trust him, but he's a little messed up in the head. I'm sure that you noticed that."

The second and tallest person gave a chuckle before saying, "Yeah. I still don't like the guy though. You won't tell me what use he'll have for us yet. Oh well, at this point I don't care. On a different note though, I'm going to react if I think it's best to take out the New Twili. I don't care what _you_ think is best I'm going to do something."

There was a silence as the figure seemed to think it over before saying, "Fine. Just remember not to make a scene."

"Roger."

(Telma's Bar)

Minora's eyes opened slowly as her mind tried to adjust to where she was. She noticed that there were many other people lying around. From their physique and clothing it was easy to see that they are Hyrule's soldiers. So she was in some kind of medical place. She looked up to see a woman walk towards her with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Telma. How are you feeling dear? When Rusl brought you in it didn't look like that you had any injuries on you so I didn't have to do much work on you. However, it seemed like you had some mental trauma so I was able to have someone take care of that. Oh, someone that knows you is here. In fact she's outside. I believe that she was your sister or something." Telma blinked when she saw the girl disappear from her sight in a blur. "Oh my."

Minora opened the door roughly and looked outside. Of course Lilah would search for her. She didn't expect to pass out there, but she had. She noticed that she could feel the energy of the one that she tried to save so it was obvious that she was able to save him. The energy of the man was nearby and he seemed to be nearby her sister. She walked in their direction slowly before she found herself right in front of them. "Lilah?"

Lilah turned towards her and gave a big smile and glomped Minora into a hug. "Oh! I'm so glad that you're ok! I was worried about you, you know?" She then put on a stern expression as she attempted to pull the I'm-going-to-lecture-you-act. "What were you thinking running out on your own? Seriously! Are you nuts or what?"

"Um…I-I ha-had to sa-sa-save him-m," she said as she pointed at Rusl who was watching them amused.

"That doesn't give you any right to run out in the middle of an invasion! I don't care how powerful you are, you're not going to run into any fights anytime soon!"

"Sis-si-sister, he heard yo-you."

Rusl gave her a gentle smile before saying, "It's ok. Your sister told me everything. You're quite the talented young miss, aren't you?" She blushed furiously at the compliment and Rusl chuckled before saying, "Either way, someone needs to teach you how to control your powers. That was what I was talking to your sister about."

"But th-there isn't any-anyone that can teach me how to c-c-c-c-control it. Besides, I need to continue my work at the ca-castle."

"I'll talk to the Princess about it. Don't worry, I'm sure that even if I can't convince her I know someone that can."

Lilah decided to clarify in a sing song voice, "Your booooyfriend!"

Needless to say that embarrassed Minora even further, "Shu-shut up! I-I-I don't even li-li-like him!"

"You say that but your face is getting redder by the second." It feels like it's been a while since she last teased her sister, but in reality it's only been a few hours. This one night feels like it's been going on for days. "But just like what Mr. Rusl was saying, we can see if Link could talk to the Princess so you could take some time off. I'm sure that Mr. Rusl could convince the Princess anyway."

Rusl continued for Lilah, "Minora, what you need to realize is that this is a very important situation that we're dealing with here. You have enormous potential, potential that should not be wasted. While I despise forcing younger people into the battle scene, I need to have you ready for actual combat."

"I-I don't want to fight anyone!" The sharp edge to her tone surprised the both of them. Lilah wasn't used to Minora using this tone to anyone, however; Rusl was surprised and tensed as the last time that he had heard Minora raise her voice she struck down and killed a talented man in Richard.

"I understand that. It's good that you don't want to fight anyone, but sometimes fighting is necessary. There won't be any peace to this world as long as people preach peace but never fight to obtain it. The New Twili aren't going to surrender and answer to their crimes just because someone talks to them and tries to convince them to do that. While you may hate to fight you're an important person due to your skills that would be able to protect many people from danger. It could protect you or your sister from danger. Even better, it could protect your _mother_ from danger," Rusl stopped when she covered her mouth with her hands to stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. "Yes, I know all about your mother. Now don't be angry at your sister. I needed to know all I could so I would know what I was dealing with."

That last sentence on who she could protect had struck a chord in Minora. She had failed to protect her mother from the person who ruined her, and Minora even became a maid in the castle so she could be able to provide for her mother which was her protecting her mother. "Could…co-could I really protect my moth-mother?"

"Yes you can. Maybe you'll be able to cure her too. You'll probably become skilled enough that you can cure her."

Minora looked towards Lilah who looked at her with a supporting look on her face. Even Lilah believed that this would be best for her. So with determination and confidence welling up inside of her she said, "I'll do it."

Lilah covered her mouth with her hand while keeping the tears from showing. Her little sister was starting to grow up. Looking into that determined face made her realize that she didn't have to be there to watch over Minora anymore.

Rusl gave himself a nod as he said, "Very well. We'll leave in two days. I hope you're prepared by then. I'm going to start your training. Well, I'm not going to start your training since I don't know how to use magic, but I'll try and find someone who can help you. So don't worry about a thing."

Minora gave a nod at his words. While it was a little unsettling that he didn't know who was going to train her, she knew that he was going to try and take care of her. In the end she didn't have anything to worry about…at least she hoped that was the case. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilah who gave a loud yawn. Her mouth was stretching in an exaggerated manner. "Do y-you want to g-g-g-go to bed?" Minora asked Lilah.

Lilah gave a sheepish smile before saying, "I guess I might be getting tired. You can read me like a book!"

No, anybody who gives off such a loud yawn means that they want to go to bed.

Rusl started to walk away while saying over his shoulder, "Well, I hope that you two have a great night's sleep. If you excuse me I've got some other people that I need to take care of. It's going to be a long night for me."

"Night! Sweet dreams!"

"Quiet, sister. You're being im-m-mature."

(The Next Day)

Link blinked. He kept on blinking and couldn't stop. The reason why… his eyes were stinging. It's not like someone had stuck lemons into his eyes, although that's what it feels like, but because he didn't get much sleep. They were incredibly dry. Not only did his eyes hurt, but he wasn't in the best mood. Maybe he needs to start going to bed earlier, or he needs to stop getting in situations that requires for him to stay up later than usual. What works, works.

He was inside the throne room of the castle. He was sitting in a chair that was brought to him by one of the maids. He looked around the room to notice that there were five chairs, but two of the occupants weren't currently sitting down. The three that were in the room were Link, Lionell, and Rusl. The three of them sat around in a circle with Rusl on Link's right while Lionell was at his left. Zelda and Midna had quickly left for a second both stating that they wanted a drink of water. The three of them knew that they were using that moment to get some quality "girl time" with each other. Considering that they have been gone for about ten minutes was a clear indication of that fact.

"I'm bored." Link claimed. He knew it wasn't going to make much of a difference, but oh well.

"Boo hoo. I'm bored too, but you don't see me complaining about it."

"It's because you're used to it. Since you were stuck on a boat for about a month or something. You're used to doing nothing."

"I'll have you know that I helped around the ship many times. Not only that but I also was able to fight someone on the ship. She was some crazy girl with something important that she didn't want to let go of which ended up making the whole situation worse…It went something like that, I think."

"You really get out much."

"Shut up, both of you," Rusl said. When they arrived introductions were in order for Rusl and Lionell as they hadn't seen each other since Lionell got back. "You both need to relax and use this to work on your meditative stances. You'll find your own inner peace if you do that. Even you, Lionell, I expected you to be able to handle a situation like this."

"…I get bored easily." Enough said.

Finally after a while Zelda and Midna had walked back from their "water break" with the both of them smiling and secretly giggling. What the heck had they talked about? "Well the both of you are back finally. I'm hungry so could you guys hurry up?...I mean please."

"Nice save, Link." Midna said as she sat down in her seat next to Zelda. She leaned back into her chair and said, "Well that was a good night's sleep. Now I guess it's down to business. Zelda, you start."

Zelda gave Midna a nod before saying, "Now, time to get started. From what we have been able to figure out, the New Twili were able to invade Hyrule to distract us so that they bring their leader over. I personally think that they were also trying to bring in another army. From what Tyro said it sounded like Link destroying the mirror wasn't part of the plan. I believe that's what was happening. Now if that was the case then we have that advantage over them since they were banking on having another army over here. Also we have more skilled fighters than them since we captured one of their soldiers while the third strongest was killed. Was I right, Rusl?"

"Yes, Princess. Richard told me that he was the third strongest of the New Twili while that Caleb person mentioned that Marlena said that she was the fourth strongest. So with her captured all we have left are Raigen and apparently their leader. Maybe a few shadow beasts and some New Twili members."

Midna's curiosity sparked at hearing that there are some other members left alive. "Wait, does anyone remember hunting down a pair of twins?"

"Not that we know of, so I guess we can count them as still alive…Although I didn't know that there were twins out there to deal with. Oh well. The point is that we have the advantage over them. Now what we need to do is find them so we can stop them or else their going to have to take a more direct approach."

Lionell decided to continue Rusl's statement, "I think I know where you're going with this. This 'direct approach' is them attempting to either assassinate or capture Princess Zelda. With this bridge to the Twilight Realm broken then they have no way to rule over that place. However, they can still take over this realm and for that to happen they would need to take over Hyrule. It's really that simple to figure out."

Link had his eyes closed during this entire talk while nodding along every once in a while. He did understand what they were saying, he wasn't _that _much of an idiot. "Ok, so we'll have to tighten the security measures in the castle then. Meanwhile I think that Rusl and I should scout around the country for the New Twili."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Link, but I think that I'm going to be busy with something else."

"What? You can't do that Rusl! I'm not going to be able to find the New Twili by myself! I'm not _that_ great of a tracker. Plus Epona's dead so it's not like I can move around easily enough."

"Wait, Epona's dead?" Midna asked. When Link gave a nod she said, "I'm sorry, Link. What happened?"

"One of the New Twili members shot her with an arrow."

"Oh…" She felt awful for asking him now.

Link gave a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. "It's ok. I was upset about it at first, but I feel a little bit better about it since I've had to focus on other stuff. Now as I was saying, I don't think that I will be able to find them on my own."

Zelda elegantly brought her index finger up in a "wait" motion before saying, "Don't worry about it. I have someone that will try and help you. He was a prisoner here in the dungeon of this castle but I released him. Now that he's free he might help you out. Although he is unconscious at the moment, but I will send for him and he'll come whenever he wakes up."

Link was going to continue the argument but he was stopped as almost everybody was giving him a glare. He slumped in his seat while muttering something that went like, "Stupid people not understanding anything."

Midna and Zelda both rolled their eyes before Zelda spoke to Rusl, "Rusl, you said that there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rusl cleared his throat before saying, "Yes, I did have something to talk about. You see, I was possibly going to lose my fight with Richard but the fight was interrupted by someone. Her name is Minora. I know that you and Link both know her." He waited for Zelda to give a nod and for Link to stop muttering before he continued, "Well, she saved me from Richard. However, she released a large amount of magic into the area which made the ground shake violently before she sent a lightning bolt straight at Richard which killed him. Now, she wasn't in full control of her actions at the time, but the thing that worries me was what I felt when she released her energy."

"What's that?" Lionell asked.

"I felt darkness. Not like some sort of dark magic but just an evil magic flow through her to the point that her eyes became red instead of her usual purple and it felt unnatural for her, like it didn't belong to her in the first place. It was a little frightening if I'm being honest. However, the thing that worries me is that if she doesn't learn how to control the magic then she's going to become a danger in the future. So humbly I ask that you, Princess, let Minora have some time off so that I can train her to control this magic. Since I'm sure you're aware of her family situation I trust that you continue to take care of them."

"You're asking that I give Minora a paid vacation?"

"Yes. Although it's less of a vacation and more of a training trip."

"Well, I can't really say that it'll be easy, but I guess I'll have to do it. After all, she's a sweet girl and I don't want to have to give an order in the future to have her struck down. I'll give her the time off. Do you have anybody that can train her?"

"Yes, I have someone in mind that can help her."

"Very well. Now does anybody else have something they want to say about the New Twili or Minora situation?" There was a silence before she said, "Good. Now we have one more thing that we all need to talk about. The supposed threat that is supposed to reappear."

There was a small silence. Link, Rusl, and Lionell had no idea what she was talking about since Link wasn't quite himself at the time and Rusl and Lionell weren't there. Midna had only nodded her head as if she knew the conversation was going to steer to this topic. As a ruler of a kingdom she agreed that an unknown threat was never any good. It was worse to know that there was going to be a threat but never to have prepared for it. Midna felt that possibly the biggest reason Zelda had gathered them all here was so they could talk about this unknown threat. It was possibly eating away at Zelda to not have any idea what could happen to her future kingdom. It would be like the civilian populace before the invasion. Going about their normal lives before suddenly they have to hide in fear from something that they had no idea that they needed to prepare for.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

Zelda clarified, "When you were…possessed the person who possessed you gave us and Tyro a warning. For us it was something about a more deadly threat but for Tyro it was because the threat was going to defeat him. The thing is if the Hero of Time knew that someone or something was going to cause a big ruckus then it will have to be stopped. The only thing is I want to nip it at the bud but I have no idea on how to deal with this random threat and deal with the New Twili at the same time. We are practically in a war with the New Twili and we need to focus everything on dealing with them, not some advice that were given to us, however; perhaps this threat is WAY more deadly than the New Twili then…" She had to stop talking as her heart was starting to feel heavy. She was starting to get overly stressed already.

"Then we'll beat them. Most likely to the grave!" Link said suddenly while standing up suddenly. Everybody looked at him while he gave Zelda a confident smile before saying, "You can't worry about something that we can't do anything about. All it will do is make you feel worse which might help them in the future. All you can do is prepare the best you can and at this point let's try and focus on the New Twili for now. We need to put all of our cares into taking them out right now. Agreed?"

Rusl and Lionell had nodded their heads at the end of his statement. Midna was staring at him in awe while thinking how "cool" he looked. Although she would take that to her grave. Zelda just stared at him with her mind running fifty miles per hour. Should she trust his words? Should she trust someone who has no experience in being a ruler? Would it be worth it to trust him? She looked into his eyes and realized that he honestly believed that they could handle the situation when the time comes. So she decided to put her faith in Link. "Yes, I agree." Suddenly _she_ felt a confidence overtake her.

Link grinned before saying, "Atta girl. Now one more thing. When you talk to that guy I want you to tell him that we'll be making a detour." At her confused look he responded, "I'm going to need the Master Sword for everything that's going to happen in the future. Since this situation is important I'm going to need it. Plus the sword that I was using had been destroyed along with that portal so…yeah."

The five of them talked about dates for leaving and even were able to get a couple of jokes in to lighten up the mood. Midna and Link happened to be leaving at the same time as they walked out of the castle. Link wanted to get some food while Midna wanted to stroll around the town for a while. The both of them talked about plans before Midna asked suddenly, "Hey Link. Would you mind if I hung out with you? You know, while you eat? We can talk and get caught up. You know since it's been a while…" The last sentence came out in a series of mumbles as she was starting to get embarrassed. She basically asked him out on a date.

"Sure! First we need to find a place to eat though. I'm starving." Link was oblivious to her inner turmoil. "I think all the stores are probably closed though, but I'm sure that we can find a place. After all, since I'm a hero people are willing to bend over backwards for me. Not that I've ever used that to my advantage," Link hastily explained when Midna gave him a glare.

"We'll that's good. I wouldn't want you to start becoming a jerk or something like that. Now, let's go find a place that's open. I'm actually a little hungry myself. I would like to have some good food too. After all I am a princess, so it would be pointless for me to have normal commoner food."

"Oh yeah, you're royal alright. A royal pain in the-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Midna gritted out.

Walking around the town they both conversed while looking for some kind of restaurant to eat at. They possibly would have eaten already if Link was the one that picked the restaurant; however, Midna was determined to have some sort of restaurant that appealed to her. Which seemed almost impossible since nothing was to her liking. Finally they came across a restaurant that was open that sold some sort of interesting pasta and bread. "Hey, Link, let's go in there. That place looks like it sells some good stuff."

"Finally!...I mean, sure, whatever works for you."

"Nice save, charmer. Now let's get something to eat. You're buying," Midna said with a teasing smile. It was a lot of fun to watch Link silently fume in the back. It was fun to watch him freak out like this. Although she didn't have any Rupees yet so maybe it was best that he pay for it. Of course she could tell him that, but where would the fun be with watching him freak out.

After they ordered and obtained their food they sat down at a table that was in the restaurant. "So, what have you been up to since the end of our mission?" Midna asked.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of missions for Zelda and other towns too. Other than that I've also been training and helping out at the village. Nothing too big, but what about you?"

"I've been attempting to pull the kingdom back together after Zant pretty much ruined it. The good news is that I succeeded in doing that, but there are still some things that I tried to take care of. Some groups that ran rampant during that time and other stuff." Link gave her a confused look so she explained, "Rings of criminals were created. In actuality when I was elected as the ruler of Hyrule one of the things that I told them that I would do was cut down criminal activity. I never had the chance to do that because Zant decided to pull his little stunt not too soon after," she said before giving a chuckle. "Aside from a lot of political stuff I haven't done much training. I haven't had the time and when I did have time I was too tired for it to actually be affective. Yeah, it sucks."

The both of them laughed quietly as to not disturb the other people eating there. It was a welcome change for the both of them. There was no awkwardness between them they were laughing and joking around as if they weren't separated from each other for a year. It was if their connection that they had established remained strong even though they were literally worlds apart. Link knew that many people had teased him saying that he thought of her in a romantic way, but he knew that wasn't the case. Even though they get along great and she had an exotic beauty plus a feeling of maturity and royalty. Together these aspects did NOT mean that he had fallen for her. Nope not at all.

"Did you ever get together with a girl?" The question was quick and subtle, but if Link paid attention then he would have noticed traces of concern and jealously. She was worried that he had gotten himself a little girl while she was gone. She could use the excuse that he wouldn't be able to understand how to make the relationship work without her, but she knew the actual reason she was worried was because she wanted that place in his heart. She wanted it reserved just for her. "What about Ilia? She's a sweet girl that you've known for a while AND she's cute. So…anything?" It confused her why she was asking him this, but she did anyway.

Link's face flushed red when a blush decided to make camp on his face. She was worried now because of that reaction, but his words relieved word, "No! You crazy? I don't have time for that! Besides, I don't know what I would do if I were to think about a girl like that. Besides, many girls don't particularly care about me but what they care about is the fact that I'm a hero. It's a little frustrating mostly."

"You know, I could help you out!"

"How? The best you could probably do is marry me," Link chuckled before continuing, "You wouldn't want that, right?"

"Of course not! Who would want an idiot like you?" "Of course she was lying. the idea of marriage seemed very pleasant to her. "Although you shouldn't give up! I'm sure that _someone_ will like you for you in the future…she'll probably be a Goron or something like that."

"Why wouldn't I get a normal girl?"

"I can't tell you that. That'll be cheating."

"You're just enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep!" They argued about that for a couple of minutes before they both suddenly burst out laughing. It wasn't quietly either since several people had turned towards them before looking away, but not without sneaking another look at Midna. It's not every day that somebody saw someone who looked like her. Then again there were Gorons and Zoros out there so she's probably something else.

Link was the first to quit laughing as he stared at her. He was feeling nostalgic right now with her right there. However, unlike every time they argued she was in her imp form and he had never thought about her that way. However, now that he had seen her again this seemed different, the way that she was looked at the moment was more beautiful. Now that he looks back her imp form was actually cute, but now she was just beautiful. He finally realized that he was staring when she gave him a smirk.

"I see that you're entranced by my beauty. Don't worry about it, this happens to everybody. It wouldn't surprise me if someone like you would be seduced by it."

There was an insult in there he just knew it, but all he could do was blush and turn his head away in embarrassment. "No, I was just thinking about how much I missed this. Me and you joking around, although the insults weren't missed at all."

"That's because you were never good at the come backs. You're brain never seemed to have enough brain power to be able to have those."

"Very funny, but what I meant was that I missed having you around. It's good to have you back."

Midna took a sip of her drink before saying, "Link, you know that I can't stay here. I've got to get back to my kingdom at some point."

"I know that, but it would be nicer if we had a way to stay in touch. Like if you didn't destroy the only way that we can communicate with each other. Because, well, your plan to end all ties with each other ended up failing. So I think that's a sign saying that no matter what you do there is going to be some way for our worlds to be connected."

Midna just watched Link quietly. He looked almost desperate for her to understand that fact. What she could see was that he didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want for her to just disappear from his life again. Truth is, she didn't want that to happen either. "I understand what you're saying, but I can't promise anything. However…I can _try_ and find a way for us to make it work. Like I said no promises."

Link gave a grin before saying, "It's better than nothing I suppose. Besides, we don't know how long it's going to take for us to get you back. So just sit tight and enjoy the ride!"

Midna laughed at that before just smiling back at him. "Like you said, it's good to be seeing you again." The smile that she graced him with was so honest and heartfelt that she felt like she was going to turn him into a tomato.

And turn him into a tomato she did as his face immediately turned red and he looked down so he wouldn't have to look at her and get even more embarrassed. She'll admit even to Link that it was a cute sight. In fact she was a little tempted to say that so she could embarrass him even further. However, she decided that would be a little too much for the poor lad, so she didn't do anything to further embarrass him. That moment will come later.

The two of them continued to converse before Midna said that they would need to leave. Turns out that Zelda asked Midna to come back after a while so that they can further discuss future plans. Link was disappointed but realized an excuse he could use to hang out with her a little more. He claimed that he needed to go back to the castle so he can meet the guy that Zelda was talking about.

They continued to talk as they both walked through the town and back into the castle. Link assumed that Rusl and Lionell were probably still there talking with each other. Lionell was probably nagging Rusl into having a spar. Even though Lionell probably is more skilled than Rusl, Rusl seemed to have more patience.

As they walked through the castle gates Link noticed that his assessment was right as Lionell was trying to convince Rusl to spar with him. It was failing though since Rusl wouldn't budge. In fact, Rusl was currently talking to a random guard while ignoring Lionell. Lionell seemed to be like a child.

Zelda was talking to a guy with bandages around his waist. He was tan and a little bit bigger than Link, but he didn't have as much muscle definition as Link. He was standing there in a gray shirt and pants while he just nodded every once in a while to something that Zelda had said. "Zelda! We're back!" His exclamation had gained the attention of everybody in the room, but just as easily he gained their attention he lost it. Except for Zelda and the man.

"Ah, good you're here. I would like for you to meet the one that will be traveling with you. His name is Caleb."

Link and Caleb stared at each other for a few seconds sizing each other up. Finally, Link raised his arm with his hand open for a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Link."

"Likewise. And like what the Princess said my name is Caleb."

"You're a fighter right? How do you fight? I kinda need to know since we're going to be partners and all that."

"I'm a werewolf."

Link gave a grin at this before saying, "Cool."

Midna and Zelda just stared dumbfounded as they watched Link and Caleb interact. Was it really that simple for guys to get along?

The answer is yes…yes it is.

(The Next Day)

"So, we're going to have to find the Master Sword?" Caleb asked. "Cool."

"We're not going to _find_ it but we're going to _obtain _it. There's a difference. I already know where the sword is so there's no point in having to look for it."

"Whatever. So is it far from here?"

"A little. It won't take too long to get there though. So are you ready?"

Caleb nodded as he decided to walk forward and leave. Both Caleb and Link were standing there with decent sized packs on their backs. The bags contained canteens of water, random fruits and vegetables, and a map each. Link was watching Caleb leave the area before turning to Rusl who was standing with Midna, Zelda, Lionell, Lilah, and Minora. "Wow, I feel so special. The whole welcome party is here."

Rusl grinned before saying, "Don't get a big head kid. Now, hurry and get the Master Sword so that you can get back here. Meanwhile I'm going to take Minora back to Ordon so the person can train her. Don't worry I found a teacher for her. Actually why don't you just meet us at Ordon? That way we can travel here all at once."

Link shrugged before replying, "I guess we can meet you there. I warn you, though; if you're not done we're going to come back here. It's too risky to leave this town alone." He then reached forward and gave Rusl a firm handshake before turning towards Lionell.

Lionell walked forward and slugged Link on the arm. He ignored Link's cries before saying, "You don't trust me to take care of everyone here? I'm hurt. I'll have you know that I'm pretty skilled, which I'm sure that you're aware of. Now! Leave it to me and when you get back I'm expecting to have a spar with you!"

Link gave a chuckle. Even though he had grown up from his age during that story he still acted like a kid at times. "Sure! I'll enjoy kicking your butt!" it was fun to try and rile this guy up. Link then looked at Minora and Lilah before saying, "I don't really know why you're here, but wish me luck! And good luck on your magic training, Minora. I hope it goes well. Who knows, maybe the both of us will make a great team in the future."

Minora's face turned red while she shyly looked down, but not without giving a nod of recognition. Lilah, on the other hand, said, "I'll miss you hunky muffin!" Everybody there, even some random civilians, stared at her with confused and/or deadpan faces. What was with that name? "Good luck on your journey! Come back to me alive so we can have some fun!" Several people INCLUDING the civilians who heard her gained a little red blush on their cheeks. "What? You thought I was talking about _that_? We don't know each other for that! I was meaning a congratulatory dinner or something like that. However, I will leave you with this parting gift." After saying that she leaned forward and gave Link a quick peck on the cheek, then she pulled back and stepped back with a big grin on her face. It was fun teasing him. Especially since he gave the best reactions.

Midna gritted her teeth. She knew that she was jealous, but really. Why did the girl have to do that to him? She noticed Zelda nod at Link when he looked over to her direction. Looks like they didn't have much to say to each other. She stepped forward to Link when he looked at her and said, "Well, after all this time we spent apart only a few days later we need to be split apart again. It sounds like a crappy romance story."

Link chuckled with mirth before saying, "Yeah, well that's what happens when we're responsible for saving the world. Soon we'll have a chance to be able to hang out again. I promise you that!"

Midna smiled at his statement. "You better make that a promise."

"I don't really make promises. But I'll try my best to make it that we meet again!"

Everybody watching could tell that this conversation meant a lot more to the two people than what they could see. Lilah was mischievously thinking to herself, '_It seems like the two of them have a thing for each other. Looks like I'll have a way to tease the BOTH of them with this. Hehe, this is definitely going to be a lot of fun._'

After giving another round of goodbyes Link walked after Caleb, who at one point stopped so he could observe Link talking to everyone. Once Link caught up with him he said, "Looks like you're going to miss them. I would say that I would have somebody that I'll miss here but I really don't. All I have is my brother and I have no idea where he is. In fact, the only reason that I'm helping you is because Zelda said that she'll search for my brother and bring him here if I help out. So no offense if I leave you when we arrive back here."

Link chuckled before saying, "I don't take any offense to that. I hope that she finds him for you, but what I need is for you to be one-hundred percent focused on this mission. Can you do that for me…soldier!"

"You're not my commander so I'm not going to respond to that. Tough luck right? But yes, I can do that." The conversation had changed once they exited the gates of Hyrule. However, they were unaware that they were being watched by two people.

"So, when are we going to let them know that we're following them?" A feminine voice asked the person standing next to her.

"In a while, Jezebel. I don't feel like dealing with them right now…I need a pineapple. A comfort pineapple."

"You had one five minutes ago! What's with you and pineapples?"

"One for the road?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

That's the end of the fifth chapter! I'm going to be honest with you, but I was only planning on having the New Twili "arc" (if you want to call it that) to be only five or six chapters. However, since I think that I've gotten a little bit better I can increase the amount of plot into the arc. It raises the chapter count and also gives all of you more to look forward too.

Also Lilah's personality was based a little off of Yuriyo's personality from the story Naruto Genkyouien by Daneel Rush. Great story.

One more question! Should I make a Dragonball Z story? I've been watching it lately, by the way…Broly for the win, and I would really like to make a story. But since I have so many stories in their beginning stages I'm not so sure about making one. I guess if the public wants one then I'll give them one. :P Maybe I should have Broly as a villain in this story? Kidding! That would be overkill.

Anyway! Look forward for the sixth chapter soon! And review please, that would be very nice.


End file.
